Propuestas
by UchihaUzumaki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, homosexual, publicista y periodista, al encontrarse desempleado acepta mudarse con su mejor amigo, Shikamaru, a Tokyo. Y en su nuevo trabajo se encuentra con el obstáculo mas grande hasta ahora: su nuevo jefe, Uzumaki Naruto. NaruXSasu
1. Primera Propuesta: Mudanza

Primera Propuesta:  
>Mudanza<p>

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 23 años, y muchos me preguntan cómo una persona como yo pudo querer ser publicista, alguien a quien precisamente no le gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente, ni interactuar demasiado con multitudes, y obviamente, amante de la tranquilidad ¿Cómo podría querer alguien así convertirse en publicista?  
>Pues siendo sincero, no lo sé, pero nada de lo que mis padres querían que fuese funcionó, lo intente todo y nada me agradaba, simplemente no eran para mí. Doctor, no tengo paciencia ni amor para los pacientes, ingeniero, odio la física, arquitecto, nunca me vi a mi mismo diseñando edificios para los demás, biólogo, odio los animales, e incluso abogado, lo mismo que hace mi hermano mayor, ni en sueños.<br>Cuando tenía 19 y mis padres estuvieron a punto de rendirse encuentro un volante sobre periodismo y publicidad, y la idea de escribir artículos para periódicos, especialmente columnas, y así poder expresarme desde la tranquilidad de una silla no era mala en lo absoluto, y aprender a manipular lo que la gente compra y hace, tampoco era mala idea. Eso logró convencerme.

Así que aquí estoy, recientemente desempleado y viviendo solo en un apartamento de Osaka, un poco patético si lo sé, pero es mi vida. Y aunque probablemente no les interese mucho, les voy a hablar un poco sobre mí para evitar malos entendidos mas adelante; soy introvertido, me gusta la paz, me encanta leer, especialmente novelas de misterio, no tengo muchos amigos, solo mis ex compañeros de mi trabajo: Suigetsu, de 23 años, muy extrovertido, algo extraño y loco, pero excelente persona debo decir; Juugo, de 28 años, amante de los animales, serio, pero comprensivo y muy inteligente, alguien maravilloso para hablar por horas; y esta Karin, que aunque es excelente en lo que hace, es algo molesta e insufrible. Y no puedo olvidar a Shikamaru, mi mejor amigo desde la primaria, inteligente, muy tranquilo, algo perezoso pero lo compensa con todo lo demás, somos increíblemente parecidos, es en verdad el mejor amigo que he podido tener.

Mi familia, por el otro lado…no me malentiendan, aprecio mucho a mis padres, a pesar de que mi padre es excesivamente estricto, le tengo aprecio, me dio todo lo que necesité a final de cuentas, y quiero mucho a mi madre, lo debo admitir. Pero mi hermano mayor pues…digamos que es otra historia.  
>Su nombre es Itachi, tiene actualmente 30 años y se casó recientemente con una Británica, vive en Inglaterra, Londres para ser exactos, y como ya dije, él es abogado, pero no les voy a hablar de lo que hace o como le va en la vida, ya que resulta ser que de todos mis parientes, al que menos aprecio es a mi hermano, admito que le tengo algo de cariño, pero mis padres siempre prefirieron a Itachi; él siempre era el más talentoso, el que ganaba todo premio que le pusieran en frente, se graduó con honores en cada maldita etapa educacional, no que yo no fuera igual, claro está, pero después de que ya mi hermano mayor lo logró no se impresionan tanto conmigo, en resumen, a él le decían "Estamos orgullosos de ti" a mí me decían "Justo como tu hermano", jamás reconocieron ninguno de mis logros como propio. Itachi consiguió un buen trabajo, gana mucho dinero, es feliz como una lombriz, todo lo que yo aun no he logrado, y además se casó con una excelente mujer, y esto último es algo que lo diferencia mucho pero mucho de mí.<p>

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué?, porque no estoy casado, pensaran. No. Porque soy homosexual.  
>No veían esa venir, ¿O sí?, si, soy Gay.<br>Se que lo soy desde los 16 más o menos, pero lo hice publico justo al terminar la secundaria, cuando cumplí los 18. Mi padre no estaba feliz, si quieren saber, a mi madre y a Itachi no les importo, ni si quiera a Shikamaru, incluso hacia bromas de vez en cuando para animarme. Pero mi padre casi me deshereda en serio, mi madre e Itachi lo convencieron de que no lo hiciera, pero claro, eso no lo evito de querer mudarse a Kyoto; decía que no se iría de Osaka hasta ver a su hijo menor casado y con familia, pero cuando supo esto…digamos que empaco enseguida.

Como ya les dije soy muy introvertido y tengo pocos amigos, tampoco he tenido novio, no que me importe mucho tampoco, y mi vida no es lo más feliz del mundo, casi no hablo con mis padres, quizás con mi madre más seguido, pero rara vez oigo la voz de mi padre, con mi hermano mayor me veo forzado a hablar seguido ya que él me llama casi todos los días. Estoy desempleado y la renta de mi apartamento sube cada vez más, si no fuera por los pocos amigos que tengo, Shikamaru en especial, no sé qué haría.

Pero debía cambiar mi vida pronto, hacer algo distinto, o me volvería loco.  
>Y un sábado por la tarde mientras tomaba un café con Shikamaru, me dijo algo que cambiaria todo.<p>

- Oye, Sasuke, tu renta subió en abril, ¿verdad? – preguntó él mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida, ya a medias.  
>- Si – respondí observando el contenido de mi taza.<br>- Oh, pero que problemático…- suspiró Shikamaru llevando su mano hasta su nuca, "problemático" debía ser su palabra preferida, todo le parecía problemático. - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me preguntó.  
>- Aun no lo sé, llevo tres meses buscando algo y nada aparece…- suspiré mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de mi café, se estaba empezando a enfriar. – Es que parece que nadie necesita publicistas hoy en día, joder. – resoplé colocando la taza de nuevo en la mesa.<br>- ¿Y la herencia? – preguntó.  
>Ya había considerado esa opción centenares de veces, pero trataba de no utilizarla mucho, uno nunca sabe cuando la necesitara.<br>- Sabes que no me gusta gastarla, y menos para algo tan rutinario como la renta…- le dije volteando un poco mis ojos.  
>- Era solo una sugerencia…-suspiró tomando otro sorbo, y luego devolvió la taza con lentitud, mirando al vacio, parecía estar pensando en algo.<br>- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté al verlo tan en las nubes, solo se ponía así cuando su loca mente se ponía a calibrar un extraño plan, planes que siempre funcionaban cabe resaltar, pero locos igual.  
>- ¿Sabes esos trabajos que estoy haciendo en Tokyo? – me preguntó saliendo de su transe y dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.<br>- ¿Con el museo? – pregunté. Shikamaru es antropólogo y llevaba dos meses trabajando en el Museo Nacional de Tokyo ayudando en investigaciones y a organizar eventos culturales que a veces se realizan allí, es muy impresionante debo decir.  
>- Si – respondió a secas.<br>- ¿Qué con eso? -  
>- Pues, que la semana pasada cuando estuve ahí conocí al vicepresidente de una compañía de consultores que ayuda al Museo en algunos trabajos, y una cosa llevo a la otra, en fin, terminó mencionándome que en el departamento de publicidad de su compañía había vacantes…- dijo, y ya yo sabía a dónde iba esto, trataría de convencerme de trabajar en Tokyo otra vez, odio las capitales. – Se que odias Tokyo, pero me han ofrecido trabajar allá permanentemente, Sasuke, tendré que mudarme… ¿Así que por qué no vienes conmigo? – me propuso. – Incluso le hable de ti al vicepresidente, y se mostro muy entusiasmado, la paga no es mala tampoco…- dijo dibujando una ligera sonrisa – Vamos, múdate conmigo, así compartimos el alquiler, eso me ayudaría mucho a mi también.- terminó tomando el último trago de su café.<br>_  
>Esa fue la primera propuesta que pondría mi mundo patas arriba.<em>

Debía cambiar de vida, lo sabía, hacer algo más que seguir buscando trabajos pequeños para poder mantenerme. Si aceptaba aquello, a pesar de ser Tokyo, al menos no tendría que pagar yo solo el alquiler y no estaría solo en ese ambiente que tanto odio, y con todo eso la idea de mudarme ya no sonaba tan mala, ni tampoco tan loca.

- ¿Qué dices, Uchiha? – me preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Lo mire a los ojos por unos segundos, y entre mas lo pensaba, mas me gustaba la idea de irme de Osaka. Sabía que debía marcharme, debía hacer un cambio. Baje mí vista hacia mi café, probablemente ya estaba frio, no pensaba terminármelo, luego cerré mis ojos y sonreí, al abrirlos le contesté:  
>- Esta bien…- dije y la sonrisa de Shikamaru se hizo más amplia.<br>- Así se habla, Sasuke – me dijo con la misma sonrisa.  
>Reímos un poco, nos tomamos otro café mientras hablábamos sobre el apartamento, y por suerte Shikamaru ya le había echado el ojo a un buen apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos realmente, algo muy bueno para lo que se suele conseguir allá.<br>Luego de hablar un poco del papeleo nos despedimos porque él debía irse a terminar un informe, y aunque por un momento me vi tentado a acompañarlo, preferí ir a casa y llamar a Itachi para decirle, y quizá también llamar a mamá. Así que le pedí que me diera un aventón.  
>- Te llamo mañana, Sasuke – me dijo Shikamaru cuando me bajaba del carro.<br>- Está bien – respondí y me despedí con un simple gesto de mi mano y entre al edificio.

Mi apartamento era pequeño, casi todas las habitaciones eran blancas, tenía pocos muebles, como ya he dicho soy muy sencillo, mi cocina era casi totalmente negra (exceptuando el piso) al igual que mi habitación. Mi sala estaba cubierta por alfombra negra, me gusta mucho el negro, por si preguntan. Y en la pared de la sala había un cuadro que compre hace tiempo de una fotografía en blanco y negro de una casa japonesa muy antigua.  
>En el suelo de la entrada estaba una carta del encargado, ahora que recordaba tenía que anunciarle mi mudanza. Suspiré dejando la carta en la mesa del recibidor mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, deje las llaves junto a la carta y fui a prepararme un té.<br>Y mientras terminaba de prepararlo el teléfono sonó, tuve cierta corazonada de que sería mi hermano incluso antes de ver el identificador de llamadas.  
>- Itachi – dije contestando el teléfono. Les dije que sería él.<br>- ¡Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás?! – preguntó con su típico entusiasmo. Algo que nos diferencia mucho es que él es extrovertido y alegre, yo soy todo lo contrario.  
>- Pues bien, en realidad estaba a punto de llamarte…- le dije.<br>- Al parecer te gane, hermanito – dijo riendo, volteé mis ojos, odio cuando me llama así. - ¿Y para que ibas a llamarme? – preguntó antes de que pudiera decirle algo.  
>- Tengo buenas noticias…- empecé, y al no escuchar nada de Itachi, seguí hablando – El Museo de Tokyo contratara permanentemente a Shikamaru, y casualmente consiguió un muy posible y buen trabajo para mi allá, así que hoy me propuso mudarme con él y así compartir el alquiler, y acepté. – dije casi sin respirar, me gusta ser breve.<br>- ¡¿En serio?! – gritó Itachi, casi tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oreja. – Entonces te mudas a Tokyo, ¿eh? – rió, casi podía ver esa sonrisa de idiota que a veces pone.  
>- Si…- respondí dando un ligero suspiro.<br>- ¿Cuándo? -  
>- En una semana – dije tomando un poco de mi té.<br>- ¡Pues que les parece, mi hermano menor, el odia multitudes se mudara a Tokyo, eso es material de primera plana! – volvió a reír Itachi, jamás entendí su sentido del humor. - ¿Le dijiste a mamá? – preguntó.  
>-No, ahora la llamo…- dije.<br>- ¡Ah, perfecto! – Dijo, y pude detectar como aun sostenía esa sonrisa – Hablamos luego, Sasuke, aquí es algo tarde ya… - dijo bajando el tono de voz.  
>- Hablamos luego entonces. – me despedí, y luego de que me dijera adiós, se lo devolví y tranqué inmediatamente.<br>Apenas terminé mi té llame a mamá, y se puso igual de contenta que mi hermano, no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que mejoraría mi vida, un poco molesto, pero me agrada escuchar sus palabras de aliento. No hablé con mi padre, pero ya de eso se encargaría ella, no quería hablar con él de todas maneras.

Y como ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde fui a comprar Yakisoba en una tienda cercana y comí en la tranquilidad de mi apartamento. Leí un poco de uno de los últimos libros de misterio que me encontraba leyendo, estaba cerca del final. Me di un buen baño, revise rápidamente mi cuenta en el banco y me acosté.  
>Se que mi vida no parece muy emocionante ni agradable, y no lo es, se que sueno como un pesimista y amargado, pero me gusta ser realista, eso es todo. Solo esperaba que ese cambio de ambiente, de vida, de todo en realidad, fuera para bien. Lo único que parecía prometedor acerca de todo eso es que no llegaría solo, al menos estaría con Shikamaru.<p>

Durante toda esa semana estuvimos ambos ocupados mandando y firmando los papeles para el alquiler, y justamente el viernes anterior a la mudanza por fin terminamos con el bendito papeleo y pudimos realizar la mudanza en paz.  
>- ¿Se siente extraño? – me preguntó de repente Shikamaru mientras esperábamos en el pasillo del edificio a que los empleados de la mudanza terminaran de sacar las dos últimas cajas de mi apartamento.<br>- ¿El qué? – pregunté.  
>- Dejar Osaka…- respondió, apoyando sus codos en el barandal del pasillo, viendo el paisaje.<br>- Un poco…pero realmente no estoy dejando mucho atrás así que… ¿Y tú? – le volví a preguntar volteándome hacia él, y este dibujó una ligera sonrisa.  
>- Nos criamos aquí, Sasuke…- suspiró sin voltear hacia mí, el clima era suave ese día, soplaba una brisa muy fresca, a pesar de que fuera julio. - …estamos dejando todos nuestros recuerdos atrás, todos los lugares, todas las personas… - dijo él, siempre fue muy bueno escogiendo las palabras correctas para los momentos correctos.<br>- La secundaria…- reí sin querer, y Shikamaru simplemente soltó una suave carcajada mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca.  
>Y la conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los empleados.<br>- Ya estamos listos para irnos. – nos informó el coordinador, así que nos miramos y lo seguimos.  
>Al salir le di mis llaves al encargado del edificio, le agradecí por todo el tiempo que estuve allí, y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto. Naturalmente, tanto nosotros como nuestras cosas fueron en avión. Nosotros en uno y nuestras cosas en uno especialmente para mudanzas.<p>

Al aterrizar en Tokyo una hora después, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos directo a esperar el camión de la mudanza. Shikamaru tuvo que vender su auto antes de irnos, por lo que no tendríamos automóvil hasta después de un mes, quizás tres semanas, lo único bueno era que como lo compraríamos entre los dos también iba a ser mío, así no tendría que tomar siempre el bus o taxi.  
>El apartamento se encontraba a las afueras de Tokyo (como a una hora de viaje en tren de la ciudad), era un complejo pequeño, dos edificios de tres pisos cada uno, nada muy lujoso, pero muy pacifico, perfecto para ambos. El nuestro estaba en el último piso del primer edificio, de esa manera no tendríamos molestos vecinos arriba, parecía como si yo hubiera escogido ese lugar, a veces olvido lo parecidos que somos.<br>Y luego de conocer al encargado nos entregó las llaves y nos guió directo al apartamento.  
>- Casi parece que lo hubieras escogido tú, ¿No es así, Sasuke? – rió Shikamaru luego de que nos despidiéramos del encargado en la puerta del dicho apartamento.<br>- Si, casi…- dije metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos, una manía mía que verán tan seguido que se aburrirán.  
>- ¿En serio, casi? – preguntó, casi indignado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

Yo solo reí mientras entraba al apartamento, y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con recibidor, pequeño y simple, pero agradable, con una ligera mesilla para colocar las llaves y con el espacio para colocar los zapatos. Por suerte el apartamento estaba completamente amueblado, así que no tendríamos que gastar tiempo trasladando muebles de Osaka hasta acá. Justo después del recibidor estaba una sala, un poco más grande que la que tenía mi apartamento en Osaka, sus paredes eran blancas y el piso era de madera, lo más cercano a la entrada era un sofá rinconera con una mesa de té de madera enfrente, y además había dos butacas, también alrededor de la mesilla. Detrás de las butacas estaba un mueble donde muy bien podría colocarse un televisor. Tenía también dos lámparas sencillas a ambos extremos de la habitación, sumándose a un ojo de buey al principio del pasillo. Bastante sencillo, pero no necesitábamos nada más. El resto de la sala era ocupado solamente por dos estantes del lado derecho, cada uno a los lados de la entrada a un pasillo. Al fondo de la sala había una puerta deslizable que debía dar a la cocina.  
>- ¿Casi, dijiste? – rió Shikamaru apenas ambos observamos la sala. – Parece tu maldito apartamento… - volvió a reír mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a la cocina, yo simplemente sonreí y lo seguí.<br>La cocina era casi alrededor de un tercio de la sala, pequeña pero bien distribuida, el amueblado ocupaba todo lo largo de la habitación, y en el estaban empotrados la estufa y el lavaplatos, arriba había una despensa y abajo había gavetas. El piso, a diferencia del de la sala era de baldosas blancas, y poseía igualmente dos lámparas, más pequeñas por supuesto, a ambos extremos del techo. Frente al lavaplatos había una gran ventana, algo que nos salvaba de utilizar las luces durante el día, al menos en la cocina. Y por último, al lado de la puerta se encontraba la nevera, blanca y alta con su congelador arriba, lo común, y al fondo de la cocina estaba un ligero y sencillo desayunador. Tenía todo lo que necesitábamos, éramos solo dos a final de cuentas.

Segundos luego Shikamaru dijo que mejor decidiéramos las habitaciones antes que llegaran nuestras cosas, así que tomamos nuestras maletas y pasamos al único pasillo del apartamento. Era largo y encogido, no podrían pasar dos personas una al lado de la otra, al menos no cómodamente, sus paredes eran igualmente blancas (como lo eran aparentemente todas) las luces estaban apagadas, y no queríamos tampoco prenderlas en ese momento, pero se podía ver que eran dos a lo largo del pasillo. Y lo primero que se podía observar era una angosta puerta justo al inicio, la abrimos rápidamente y observamos que era el único baño del lugar, una ducha con bañera, el sanitario y un lavamanos con espejo, además de una mesilla con gavetas entre el sanitario y el lavamanos, su piso era de baldosas azul claro y sus paredes eran igualmente de baldosas pero blancas. La ducha no estaba cubierta "Necesitará una cortina" suspiró Shikamaru de repente. Al fondo de este había otra puerta, quizás al lado estaba uno de los cuartos, pensamos.  
>Cerramos esa puerta y fuimos a la que estaba casi en frente, en diagonal podríamos decir.<br>Y por fin allí estaba el primer cuarto, su puerta estaba en el medio y a los lados tenía dos closets de caoba, las paredes eran blancas, lo más probable era que Shikamaru las dejara así, y el piso era igualmente de madera, algo que no cambiaria tampoco, odiaba complicarse las cosas. Justo en frente de la puerta estaba la cama, matrimonial, lo mejor para un perezoso como él, con una ventana sobre ella y a ambos lados había mesillas de noche y pegada a la pared izquierda había un escritorio, igualmente de madera y muy sencillo.  
>- Yo quiero esta…- dijo Shikamaru apenas entramos al cuarto.<br>- ¿Seguro, sin haber visto la otra? – pregunte, normalmente él prefería ver sus opciones.  
>- Lo más probable es que la otra sea igual, además vimos que debía estar comunicada con el baño…y odio eso – suspiró negando con la cabeza, jamás entendí porque no le gustaba, a mi me parecía de lo más conveniente.<br>- La otra es mía entonces – dije yendo hacia la susodicha.  
>- Adelante…- rió siguiéndome.<br>La ultima puerta estaba al lado del baño, literalmente, justo cuando debía terminar el baño, allí estaba la puerta. Adentro, lo primero que vi fue la cama, igualmente matrimonial, a penas la vi pensé en cambiarla de inmediato, no me gusta tanto espacio. A sus lados había dos mesillas de noche y por sobre ella tenía un gran ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared, tendría que poner cortinas, pensé. A la izquierda de la puerta estaba un closet, y cerca de él un escritorio más una pequeña librería al lado de este. Las paredes, repito, eran blancas y el piso era de madera, quizás pintaba la pared, pero el suelo lo cubriría con alfombra negra, lo había decidido incluso antes de mudarme.  
>- Todo perfecto entonces…- dijo Shikamaru entrando a la habitación.<br>- Si, valdrá la pena el dinero – suspire tomando mis maletas del pasillo y dejándolas sobre la cama.  
>- Déjame ayudarte – dijo tomando rápidamente otra.<p>

Luego de pasar cerca de una hora desempacando llegaron los encargados de la mudanza a subir las cajas con nuestras otras cosas: libros, utensilios de cocina, alguna que otra lámpara, sabanas, almohadas, uno que otro cuadro, cosas de decoración. Les pagamos a los empleados y nos dedicamos a desempacar solo un poco de las cosas.  
>- Odio las mudanzas…- bufé lanzándome en el sofá, odiaba abrir y abrir cajas, buscarle lugar a todas las cosas, guardar, botar cajas, y el clima de julio no mejoraba las cosas, que bueno que teníamos aire acondicionado. Y para colmo Shikamaru llevaba veinte minutos en su cuarto hablando por teléfono con yo no sé quién. – "Ese bastardo me las pagara, es un maldito holgazán" – lo maldije en mi mente mientras me tapaba el rostro con mis manos, de verdad no estaba de buen humor.<br>- Oye Sasuke, buenas noticias. – escuche de repente.  
>- ¿Le pusieron precio a tu cabeza? – pregunté, no hubiera estado mal tampoco, en broma, por supuesto, y sin retirar las manos de rostro pude escuchar la risa de mi compañero.<br>- Muy gracioso, Uchiha – dijo riendo - Te conseguí esa entrevista para mañana. – me informó, y apenas escuche aquello me levante de golpe y lo mire sorprendido.  
>- Estas jugando…- dije, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo hubiera logrado aquello.<br>- Te dije que me hice amigo del vicepresidente, Sasuke – rio Shikamaru guardando su celular en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.  
>Yo suspire, aliviado, incluso dibujé una sonrisa en mi boca.<br>- ¿Qué dices si vamos a celebrar? – preguntó Shikamaru.  
>- Celebraremos si consigo el trabajo, no antes. – dije, inmediatamente pude ver como sus hombros se desplomaron, por lo que no pude evitar reír un poco. – Además tenemos mucho que ordenar, hay como diez cajas con tu nombre en ellas y no pienso desempacarlas yo…- le dije señalando un montón de cajas a la mitad de la sala que sabía muy bien eran de él.<br>- Debí imaginármelo – suspiró él pasando una de sus manos por su nuca. – Al menos salgamos a comer…igual no podremos cocinar nada aquí hoy. – dijo tomando una de las dichosas cajas.  
>- Esta bien – respondí desplomándome en el sofá, yo ya había desempacado casi todas mis cajas así que me podía permitir un momento de holgazanería.<p>

Luego de unas pocas horas más de arreglar las últimas cosas, decidimos ir a comer Ramen a un puesto cercano. No me gusta mucho el ramen realmente, pero si lo puedo comer, y como no se me apetecía nada más no me importó. Y quisiera hacer un ligero paréntesis, se que están pensando, y la respuesta es no, no tengo sentimientos por Shikamaru que no sean de amistad, él es como un hermano para mí, me ha apoyado siempre y jamás se ha separado de mi sin importar que. Pero nunca lo vería de otra forma, sería como incesto, y eso es simplemente asqueroso.  
>En fin, fuimos a comer, regresamos al apartamento y luego de tomarnos un té nos fuimos a dormir. Era raro dormir en un apartamento, habitación y cama distintos luego de años viviendo en aquel cuchitril en el que vivía en Osaka. Me tomó una buena cantidad de minutos, o al menos así lo sentí, en quedarme finalmente dormido, pero eliminando aquello, dormí de maravilla.<p>

Al día siguiente me levante un poco más tarde de lo habitual, alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Sí, eso suele ser tarde para mí, soy una persona mañanera. Apenas coloqué mi vista sobre el reloj digital en mi mesa de noche y me di cuenta de la hora, me senté, frote un poco mis ojos y troné los huesos de mis dedos y mis muñecas, es una manía matutina. Bajé de la cama y fui directo al baño para darme una ducha rápida, cepillarme los dientes, afeitarme y luego podría ir a hacerme un desayuno.  
>La noche pasada, de camino al apartamento habíamos pasado por una panadería a comprar pan, ya que siempre lo venden más barato tarde en la noche, si es que les queda, y también compramos un poco de queso, jamón, y uno que otro ramen instantáneo, además de agua y jugo.<br>Cuando salí del cuarto estuve a punto de revisar si Shikamaru estaba despierto, pero lo probable es que no lo estuviera, y si lo estaba no hubiera tampoco querido levantarse de la cama. Así que ni siquiera me moleste en entrar, y seguí hacia la cocina.  
>Me prepare un simple emparedado de queso, un vaso de jugo y recogí el periódico que estaba en el recibidor de la puerta, el dueño debió de haberlo dejado temprano en la mañana, así que me senté en el desayunador de la cocina y mientras terminaba mi desayuno lo empecé a leer.<br>Luego de comer y terminar de leer la sección de economía decidí a dar un paseo, dejándole antes una nota a Shikamaru en la mesa de la cocina, me coloque mis gomas y me fui.

Para ser Julio la mañana estaba bastante fresca y muchas nubes tapaban ocasionalmente el sol. Cerca del recinto había un pequeño parque, así que fui hasta allá para caminarlo un poco. Había mujeres paseando a sus perros, una que otra con un pequeño niño junto a ellas. Algunos hombres, la minoría debo decir, también se encontraban caminando o trotando al igual que yo. Mucha gente me dirigió miradas de curiosidad, obviamente, todos los que se paseaban por ahí debían conocerse, y al ver a un desconocido debían sentir tanta curiosidad como un perro en una nueva casa.

Mi entrevista era a las tres, así que estuve una hora en el parque hasta que me cansé, descansé unos diez minutos en una de las bancas y regresé al apartamento. Al llegar me recibió Shikamaru, ya preparándose para ir al museo, terminaba de comer un emparedado mientras ataba su corbata.  
>- ¿Jamás dejaras de peinarte así? – le pregunté, siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en una alta y alborotada cola de caballo, su pelo no era lo suficientemente largo como para caerle de manera lisa, si no que parecía un puercoespín a la mitad de su cabeza. Hasta se veía mejor con el pelo suelto, que le llegaba hasta el final de la nuca, que con esa cola.<br>- Jamás…- me respondió con aun un pedazo de pan en su boca.  
>- ¿Hasta qué hora estarás allá? – pregunté por curiosidad.<br>- No lo sé realmente… - murmuró terminándose su vaso de leche – Quizás hasta las seis, siete. – me dijo.  
>- Esta bien, nos vemos entonces. – le dije, él se coloco sus zapatos, se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó.<p>

Luego de aquello me dedique a organizar mi Curriculum, llevar en un CD una muestra de los trabajos en los que he participado, desempacar mi traje y mis zapatos, que aun no lo había hecho, y luego relajarme leyendo un libro.  
>Alrededor de la doce me llamó Itachi, hablamos un rato sobre cómo era el apartamento y demás, le hable sobre la entrevista, y terminamos hablando casi una hora, jamás había hablado tanto tiempo con él. Fue algo extraño. Pero cuando por fin terminé, llamé a mama para decirle, se alegró mucho y hablamos también unos minutos sobre el apartamento, luego me dirigí hasta el abasto más cercano, siendo en realidad casi el único del lugar. No quería comer ramen instantáneo, me rehusaba, así que decidí comprar un Yakisoba que ellos mismos hacían, mientras estaba en ello unas chicas sentadas en la barra del local se me quedaron observando todo el tiempo que estuve allí, un poco molesto en realidad, pero estoy acostumbrado, no soy vanidoso, pero lamentablemente soy apuesto, tengo que admitirlo ya que mucha gente me lo ha dicho, incluso el propio Shikamaru mientras se quejaba sobre que las chicas siempre me querían a mí; soy muy pálido, a veces lo odio, mis ojos son negros, hay ocasiones en las que no puedo ver mi propia pupila, mis labios son casi inexistentes, muy delgados, mi nariz es fina, y para colmo mi voz es excesivamente gruesa, mi acento es indiscutiblemente de Osaka, cualquiera lo reconocería al instante. Y por todo esto he sido siempre perseguido y atormentado por el ochenta por ciento de las chicas a donde quiera que vaya, especialmente en la escuela y en el trabajo. Lo detesto, pero no puedo negar que es divertidísimo cuando las chicas me invitan a salir y les digo que soy gay, no hay nada en este mundo que se pueda comparar a ver sus expresiones de decepción.<p>

En fin, llegué al apartamento, comí mi Yakisoba en la sala mientras veía un poco la televisión, estaba realmente delicioso; me quede un rato mas viendo la televisión hasta que se hicieron la una y media. Y ya se me hacia tarde, así que me bañe rápidamente, vestí, tomé mi maletín que por suerte había empacado anteriormente y fui rápidamente a la estación del metro.  
>Mi viaje duró una insufrible hora, si no hubiera tenido mi iPod me hubiera vuelto loco. Hasta que por fin llegué a la estación que se encontraba más cerca de la compañía. Sinceramente odio las capitales, mucha gente junta, demasiado ajetreo, edificios tan altos y tantos anuncios en todas partes que el sol casi no llega al suelo, mucho ruido, muchos autos. Pero en fin, luego de exasperantes diez minutos pidiendo indicaciones llegue hasta un edificio de color gris con un gran cartel en la entrada.<br>- "Konoha" – leí lo que decía el letrero, encima de este se podía ver una espiral naranja, aquel debía ser su logotipo o algo así. Muy sencillo pero llamativo. Así que entré y me recibió una muchacha que parecía tener mi edad, pelo marrón oscuro y corto, una piel ligeramente bronceada y su cara era bastante común. Había otra chica en otro escritorio al lado del suyo, pero estaba con otro cliente.  
>- Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa apenas me acerqué.<br>- Buenas, tengo una entrevista para el departamento de publicidad. – dije y ella hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.  
>- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿cierto? – Preguntó y yo asentí – Acompáñeme, por favor. – me dijo saliendo de su escritorio con una tablilla y haciéndole una seña de "Ya vuelvo" a la otra chica.<p>

La muchacha me llevó hasta el ascensor, y según el aparato el edificio tenía 15 pisos, ella presionó el botón para el piso 13. Era extraño que un departamento publicista estuviera tan alto, normalmente estaría en la mitad o algo parecido.  
>Cuando el ascensor por fin llegó a su destino ella me dejó salir primero, todo el piso del edificio estaba forrado en alfombra gris oscuro, con una que otra onda de color naranja, todo excepto el piso de la recepción en planta baja. Sus paredes eran blancas y frente al ascensor estaba el logo de la compañía junto a su eslogan: "Consultar nunca fue tan rápido". Reí un poco al verlo, pero no era un mal lema. La chica me pidió que la siguiera y me llevó a través de un largo pasillo hasta una puerta de vidrio opaco que tenia escrito:<br>"Vicepresidente Namikaze Minato  
>Compañía de Consultores Konoha"<br>¿Me entrevistaría el vicepresidente? Jamás me hubiera imaginado aquello, y por un momento entré en pánico, pero traté relajarme en seguida. Ella tocó a la puerta y una suave y algo despreocupada voz dijo "Pase" desde el interior de la oficina.  
>La chica abrió la puerta.<br>- El joven Uchiha Sasuke, el candidato para el departamento de publicidad, está aquí, señor Namikaze. – dijo rápidamente ella con una media sonrisa.  
>Frente a mí vi a un hombre que debía tener unos 48 años, abundante cabello rubio, un poco alborotado, pero no se veía desaliñado, sus ojos eran delgados y tenían un azul brillante muy llamativo, su piel era bronceada, no era muy alto pero tampoco demasiado bajo, quizás un metro setenta, lo normal, una amable sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro, y sinceramente se ensanchó apenas escuchó lo que había dicho la muchacha.<br>Se encontraba sentado en una gran silla de cuero negra, seguramente giratoria, con un enorme escritorio que tenía una laptop Mac y varios papeles sobre este, la misma alfombra decoraba el suelo, dos sillas de cuero negra estaban delante de él, y detrás un ventanal que cubría toda la pared con una hermosa vista de Tokyo.  
>El hombre se levantó con aquella sonrisa antes de hablar.<br>- Un gusto, joven Uchiha – me dijo haciendo una reverencia, la cual devolví rápidamente.  
>- El gusto es mío – dije antes de levantarme.<br>- Gracias, Shizune, yo me encargo. – le dijo con la misma sonrisa a la chica, de nombre Shizune, y ella, se marchó luego de hacer una reverencia. – Por favor, siéntate.  
>Yo accedí haciendo una ligera reverencia y me senté en la silla derecha frente al escritorio, el se sentó luego.<br>- Eres el amigo del joven Nara, ¿verdad? – me preguntó apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio.  
>- Si, señor Namikaze.<br>- Perfecto, me dijo que eras excelente, y confío en su palabra – rió el señor Namikaze. – Pero yo no tendré el placer el entrevistarte, déjame llevarte al departamento de publicidad, el director de allí lo hará. – me dijo con una media sonrisa, era tan extraño para mi ver tanta calidez en un vicepresidente el día de tu entrevista, era tan distinto a los demás por los que tuve que pasar, pero se sentía agradable, así que le devolví la sonrisa y lo seguí.

Fuimos hasta el ascensor y el presionó el piso 7, mientras llegábamos me habló un poco de lo que necesitaba el departamento, y era justamente mi área, yo solo escuchaba y asentía, pero pude ver que aquel hombre era increíblemente culto, además de simpático, solo esperaba que el director del departamento de publicidad fuera igual.  
>Al llegar, dejé al vicepresidente salir primero, luego yo lo hice. Me guió por un corto pasillo hasta otra puerta traslucida que decía: "Departamento de Publicidad"<br>Al entrar, la paz del resto del edificio se esfumó, todas las personas en esa sala, incluyendo una de las impresoras y todas las computadoras llenaban el lugar de incesante ruido. Pero realmente todo aquello era normal en un departamento de publicidad. En este se encontraban ocho cubículos, de los cuales solo seis se encontraban ocupados, además de dos impresoras y dos scanner al fondo de esta, del lado izquierdo otro ventanal cubría toda la pared, frente a nosotros había un pasillo, y a los lados estaban repartidos los cubículos de trabajo, cuatro a la derecha y cuatro a la izquierda. Al final del pasillo se veía una puerta, debía ser la del director. Todo se veía normal, pero algo me desconcertó: cuando entramos a la oficina, nadie, absolutamente nadie se levanto al ver que el vicepresidente había llegado, algo que simplemente no era común en una compañía, seguí de pie allí esperando que alguien se diera cuenta de quien había entrado, hasta que el señor Namikaze le hablo a otro hombre.  
>- Kiba, ¿Mi hijo está allí dentro? – le preguntó a un hombre de pelo alborotado, piel bronceada, ojos grandes y dos triángulos invertidos tatuados debajo de cada uno de sus ojos, que se encontraba en el primer cubículo de la derecha.<br>- Debería, no lo he visto salir. – respondió asomando su cabeza por encima de su cubículo y encogiéndose de hombros, ni siquiera levantándose ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto y las formalidades en el trabajo?, me seguía preguntando.  
>Pero el señor Namikaze solo suspiró con una sonrisa y pasó una mano por su nuca.<br>- Esta allí, hace veinte minutos le entregue el último informe. – dijo de repente otro muchacho del ultimo cubículo. Se deslizó en su silla hasta el pasillo. Su piel era tan pálida como la mía, su cabello negro y corto, sus ojos eran completamente negros. Tenía muchas similitudes conmigo en realidad. Quizás su rostro era más redondo.  
>- Oh, gracias Sai. – rió el vicepresidente. – Sígame, joven Uchiha. – me dijo volteándose rápidamente hacia mí y caminando hacia la puerta, así que lo seguí, sin poder evitar escuchar un "carne fresca" de parte del primer chico al que le preguntó el señor Namikaze, al igual que unas ligeras risas.<br>Empezar en una nueva compañía siempre era difícil, pensé.

El hombre llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, exhaló un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta de golpe, yo no me atreví a entrar. Pero apenas lo hizo lo primero que escuché fue un enorme resoplido por parte del vicepresidente, así que no pude evitar asomarme. La oficina se parecía a la del vicepresidente, pero era un poco más pequeña, sobre la mesa había como el triple de papeleo, y sobre estos vi una cabellera igual de despeinada y rubia que la del señor Namikaze, y ciertamente recordé que él preguntó por su hijo al entrar, ¿Era acaso su hijo el director del departamento de publicidad? Fuera como fuera, el director del departamento parecía estar dormitando sobre sus papeles. El desgraciado que se suponía era el director del departamento estaba dormitando sobre papeles de trabajo, no lo podía creer, "que irresponsabilidad" fue lo único que podía pensar.  
>- Discúlpame un momento…mi hijo es un perezoso…- me dijo el vicepresidente en voz baja, volteándose un poco y haciéndome una rápida reverencia con cabeza, yo se la devolví.<br>Se acercó hacia el escritorio del chico y se inclinó un poco sobre su cabeza. Observé que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, pero este solo se movió un poco, el hombre suspiró y tomo una pila de papeles que estaba cerca y lo golpeó de lleno en la cabeza, esto hizo que el chico despertara enseguida.  
>- Diablos…papá…- se quejo frotándose los ojos.<br>- Lo siento, don "no quiero trabajar" pero el nuevo candidato está aquí. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteándose hacia mí.  
>El chico se levantó de golpe de su silla apenas su padre volteo hacia mí, con cierta expresión de sorpresa.<br>- Los dejare solos. – dijo de repente el vicepresidente con una sonrisa, y luego de que ambos nos despidiéramos con una reverencia, yo hablé.  
>- Uchiha Sasuke – me presenté haciendo una reverencia.<br>- Uzumaki Naruto – me dijo, devolviendo la reverencia.  
>Y apenas lo vi a los ojos el tiempo se detuvo por alguna ridícula razón, el parecido con su padre era inmenso, debía tener mi edad, su cabello era rubio y despeinado, aunque tenia menor cantidad que su progenitor era el mismo estilo y su piel estaba igual de bronceada, pero sus ojos, sin embargo, eran mas redondos y grandes, muy expresivos, el color si era idéntico, ese mismo azul brillante, pero se veían más radiantes, podría incluso atreverme a decir que más hermosos; en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa, sus labios eran solo un poco mas bronceados que la piel, ligeramente delgados, en sus mejillas pude ver unas extrañas marcas (quizás de nacimiento, quizás tatuajes) que parecían tres bigotes en cada una, no sabía porque pero no se veían nada extrañas, diría que todo lo contrario, eran atractivas, parecía un zorro. Sus cejas eran solo un poco más oscuras que su cabello, y eran gruesas, muy cerca de los ojos además, pero su expresión no era seria, era bastante relajada en verdad. Llevaba puesta una camisa naranja y una chaqueta gruesa negra, además de unos vaqueros oscuros. A primera vista, como primera impresión, debía admitir que me había quedado impactado por su físico. Pero cuando me disponía a seguir analizando el momento, su voz me sacó completamente de mi letargo.<br>- Siéntate, por favor – me pidió, y así lo hice. – Ah, y puedes llamarme Naruto, ¿Está bien si te digo Sasuke, o no?  
>Jamás, pero jamás me acostumbraba tan rápidamente a llamar a alguien por su nombre la primera vez que los conocía, y viceversa, pero este tipo me transmitía una confianza que se podía incluso comparar con la de Shikamaru.<br>- Si, claro. – respondí asintiendo ligeramente, quería devolverle esa simpática sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, pero mis músculos no parecían responderme. Sentía como si estuviera embelesado por aquel rubio.  
>- Entonces, Sasuke, déjame ver ese Currículo. – me dijo con una sonrisa más amplia y extendiéndome una mano. Ahora, yo suelo sentirme extraño al oír mi nombre de una manera tan informal en un primer encuentro, en especial de alguien que se podría convertir en mi jefe, pero no lo sentía, de hecho me gustó como lo dijo, su voz, que aunque debía tener mi edad, era muy fina, raspada y extraña, sin ser desagradable en lo absoluto. Así que tomé mi maletín, saque mi Curriculum y se lo entregué, él lo tomo y lo empezó a revisar sin decirme nada más. Y yo de idiota no dejaba de mirar al hombre fijamente, odiaba no saber por qué demonios no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, jamás en mi vida, ni siquiera desde que soy abiertamente gay me había quedado tan fascinado por un hombre como lo estaba en ese momento por el Uzumaki, y muchos menos con esa rapidez. Sus ojos brillaban, quizás fuera mi imaginación, pero eso parecía; mientras leía el papel se relamió dos veces los labios, o los mordía ligeramente. A veces fruncía ligeramente el ceño, a veces levantaba las cejas. Sus manos eran delicadas, a pesar de verse gruesas y grandes, su cabello se veía liso y brillante, un rubio muy natural, y su porte era tan informal y confiado que lo hacía ver aun más atractivo. Maldición no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, "deja de mirarlo", me repetía, pero no podía, pasaba mí vista de las manos, a sus ojos, de los ojos a sus labios, de sus labios a su cabello, todo. Joder.<br>Y de repente, esa voz me sacó de mi letargo de nuevo.  
>- ¡Esto es impresionante! – exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.<br>- Gracias. – agradecí con una ligera reverencia.  
>- ¿Qué hacías exactamente en la compañía anterior? – me preguntó de repente.<br>- Era el vicedirector del departamento, editaba todas las propuestas publicitarias que salían. – respondí.  
>- Ya veo…- susurró bajando la vista de nuevo al papel. – Y… ¿Qué tal la relación con tus compañeros? – preguntó sin levantar la vista, detestaba que hicieran ese tipo de preguntas.<br>- Pues bastante bien, suelo ser algo introvertido pero se llevarme con la gente. – respondí, no diciendo completamente la verdad, pero tampoco podía decir que era un asocial de mierda. Y ciertamente mi confianza estaba alta hasta que lo vi sonreír para sí y emitir una carcajada, pero no me dijo nada, solo mantuvo una sonrisa y coloco una mano en su nuca. El desgraciado hasta se veía adorable, si es que esa es la palabra correcta.  
>- Bueno…necesitamos a un buen coeditor, especialmente para los informes de campaña, y debe ser responsable al máximo, se nota que lo eres, ¿O no? – rió dirigiendo su vista hacia mí, con aquella misma sonrisa.<br>- Doy mi mejor esfuerzo por serlo. – respondí.  
>- Otra cosa, aquí no nos gusta ser muy formales, preferimos ser como una familia, bromeamos mucho y somos algo extraños, ¿Podrás con eso? – me preguntó riendo, me costó un poco al principio darme cuenta si era o no una broma.<br>- Pues, dado que mi antiguo jefe era un travesti, si, supongo.- dije, no teniendo ni idea de donde había salido aquello, y lo próximo que vi en el rostro del rubio fue una gran sonrisa y unas carcajadas. Si, adorable era la palabra.  
>- ¡Espero! – rio levantándose, así que hice lo mismo. – Creo que no necesito ver nada mas…y si mis instintos no se equivocan, estas contratado… - me dijo extendiéndome la mano, y con una sonrisa.<br>- ¿Qué? – pregunté, no podía haber obtenido el trabajo de manera tan rápida, jamás me había pasado.  
>- ¿Lo quieres verdad? – me pregunto bajando su mano por un momento.<br>- Si.  
>- ¿Entonces cual es la duda? – sonrió y volvió a extenderme la mano.<p>

Y al fin pude sonreír, y estreché su mano, al hacerlo me dirigió una sonrisa más amplia que las anteriores, y sinceramente me retracto, sus ojos no eran lo más atractivo, era aquella sonrisa.

- Ven, vamos a presentarte al resto del grupo. – me dijo soltando mi mano y saliendo de su escritorio, yo lo seguí; abrió la puerta y anunció:  
>- ¡Todos, deténganse! – gritó y todo el mundo, increíblemente, volteo hacia él. – Tengo buenas noticias, tenemos a un nuevo coeditor: ¡Uchiha Sasuke! – dijo y todos se sorprendieron, volteando directamente hacia mí, que ahora estaba delante del Uzumaki, gracias a que él me había empujado allí al segundo siguiente. Y luego de segundos en silencio todos vitorearon y rieron, incluso escuché que alguien gritaba "¿Oíste, Kakashi? ¡Por fin!", hasta que en medio de la conmoción todos se detuvieron y gritaron "Encantados" haciendo una ligera reverencia.<br>- El gusto es mío – dije con educación, aun algo sorprendido por aquella reacción, pero les devolví el saludo.  
>- Bien, todos vuelvan al trabajo…- dijo y sin chitar todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y el ruido regresó al lugar. - Ven – me dijo regresando a la oficina, así que lo seguí. – Ten este formulario, llénalo y tráelo mañana, podrás empezar entonces. – me dijo entregándome un formulario de dos hojas.<br>- Perfecto.  
>- Vamos, te acompaño hasta el ascensor – me dijo yendo hacia la puerta.<br>Era tan extraño para mi recibir esa informalidad, ya lo he dicho, y sin embargo no me terminaba de sorprender, pero debía acostumbrarme; por lo menos no me sentía tan incomodo alrededor de este rubio de nombre Naruto, eso quizás era algo a mi favor, ¿O no?  
>- Te espero mañana a las diez. – me dijo con una suave sonrisa.<br>- Si, aquí estaré. – respondí, y me dirigió una mirada con sus cejas levantadas como queriendo que dijera su nombre, aquello era obviamente una prueba. – Naruto.  
>Y efectivamente, apenas lo hice me dirigió una sonrisa más amplia, me dio una reverencia con la cabeza, yo se la devolví y la puerta del ascensor se cerró.<p>

En ese momento fue cuando por fin pude soltar parte del aliento que llevaba conteniendo desde que me presentó ante el departamento. No pude pensar durante toda la media hora que estuve allí dentro, apenas podía respirar, normalmente no me pongo nervioso en las entrevistas, pero el hecho de que el ambiente fuera tan informal, tan extraño para mi, y sobre todo, el que se acababa de convertir en mi jefe no era precisamente alguien de mal físico me mantuvo malditamente distraído todo el tiempo, esa había sido una de las pocas veces en las que me hubiera gustado no ser homosexual, y aunque no suelo fijarme en todo hombre que me pasa por delante, no pude evitar fijarme en ese rubio. Debía relajarme, debía tomar unas buenas bocanadas de aire fresco, así que presione el botón de planta baja, y salí del edificio, tomé el metro de regreso al apartamento, sufriendo de nuevo esa casi interminable hora de camino (que si no fuera por mi reproductor de música me hubiera torturado pensando aun más en ese rubio), y al fin llegué a nuestro recinto.  
>Al hacerlo, dejé el maletín en la mesilla de la sala, me prepare un té y luego me lancé en el sofá para descansar y poner mis pensamientos en orden.<br>El formulario requería los siempre molestos datos personales, teléfono, correo electrónico, una foto tamaño carnet, y varias cosas rutinarias, así que al terminarme mi té me dispuse a terminarlo. Para entonces eran las cuatro y media, Shikamaru no regresaría aun, ¿Qué haría en esas horas restantes?, me pregunte casi en desesperación.  
>- Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición… - repetí cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, no sabía que me tenía tan frustrado, quizás era que no podía sacar el rostro sonriente de Naruto, oh genial, ahora lo llamaba espontáneamente por su nombre, no podía permitirme esos pensamientos, que sabía yo si estaba casado, con novia, si quiera si también era homosexual, además seria mi jefe. O quizás también era el hecho de comenzar en una nueva compañía después de tanto tiempo. Increíblemente esta era la primera vez que me hubiera encantado volver a esa extraña compañía con el travesti de Orochimaru. Nada me distraía del trabajo, nada podía frustrarme, y éramos tan silenciosos, quizás exceptuando a Karin y a Suigetsu, pero incluso ellos sabían hacer silencio. No sería sencillo, no lo seria para nada.<p>

Para sacar de mis pensamientos todo rastro del Uzumaki tome uno de mis libros favoritos de Holmes, "El signo de los cuatro", no me pregunten porque es mi favorito, solo me gusta, y lo empecé a releer como por quinta vez desde que me lo compre. Cuando iba ya por la mitad del libro escucho la puerta de entrada y la voz de Shikamaru diciendo "Estoy en casa"  
>- Bienvenido – le dije cerrando el libro y levantándome del sillón. - ¿Qué tal el museo? – le pregunté acercándome con los brazos cruzados mientras él se quitaba los zapatos.<br>- Pues bien, algo ajetreado…pero bien. – respondió resoplando un poco y pasando a la sala. – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué paso con la entrevista? – me preguntó algo mas emocionado, incluso pude detectar una media sonrisa en su boca.  
>Y la maldita sonrisa del rubio volvió a aparecer en mi mente, pero por alguna razón no quise decirle a Shikamaru sobre aquello.<br>- Pues, tengo el trabajo. – respondí encogiéndome de hombros y dibujando una y que sonrisa.  
>- ¡No puede ser! – rio él levantando sus cejas.<br>- Si, me lo dieron – repetí, no estaba tan feliz como esperaba, y Shikamaru se daría cuenta de ello en cualquier momento.  
>- ¿Y por qué esa cara larga, Uchiha? – me preguntó, se los dije, se dio cuenta incluso antes de lo que esperaba, maldito Nara.<br>- Por nada en realidad, solo estoy un poco…nervioso. – dije, mintiendo a medias y tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.  
>- ¿Uchiha Sasuke nervioso? – rió ligeramente levantando sus cejas. – Jamás pensé vivir para ver este día – dijo, en cierto tono burlón.<br>- No es gracioso, Shikamaru…-suspiré yendo hacia el sofá y lanzándome de nuevo en él.  
>- Vamos a comer a algún lado, eso te animara. – dijo sin sentarse y acercándose al sofá con sus brazos cruzados.<br>- Prefiero quedarme aquí, la verdad – dije, de verdad no tenia ánimos para salir a comer, y mucho menos para el alcohol.  
>- Como tu digas…de todas formas estoy cansado…-suspiró él lanzándose en uno de los asientos cerca del sofá.<p>

Así nos quedamos un rato, hablamos un poco sobre un nuevo artículo que había comprado el museo, algo sobre unos pergaminos o algo así, luego decidimos preparar unos emparedados de cena. Y en eso estuvimos riéndonos un rato, algo que debo admitir me sacó de la cabeza a aquel rubio por un momento.  
>Luego de lavar lo poco que utilizamos Shikamaru me "ayudó", según él, a terminar el formulario ¿Por qué las comillas? Porque lo único que hizo fue pasarme el bolígrafo una vez y traerme un vaso de agua, el muy perezoso no quería ni levantarse de su asiento.<p>

Al terminar todo ya eran alrededor de las nueve, quizás nueve y media, así que decidí darme un baño, para luego poder preparar mi maletín, vaciar mi disco duro externo, y prepararme para dormir, necesitaría todo el sueño posible para mi primer día. Necesitaría todo el descanso que pudiera tomar, ya que debía ir con la menta clara y calmada si quería poder concentrarme al estar frente a ese rubio, además quien sabe cómo y quién sería el editor, esperaba que no fuera alguien demasiado extraño o algo peor.  
>Suelo ir muy confiado en mis primeros días de trabajo, después de todo, si no proyectas confianza la gente pensara que eres un perdedor, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería un primer día común y corriente para mi, sabía que en el momento en que viera al Uzumaki mi mente se pondría en blanco, que actuaria como alguien que no sabe cómo actuar y es un tímido del demonio frente a todo el mundo, y peor, frente a él.<br>Odiaba sentirme así, era en lo único que podía pensar mientras yacía acostado en mi cama, listo para dormir. Yo, que siempre había sido alguien muy confiado, nada temeroso de decir lo que pensaba, podría decir que tendía a ser como de hielo, una persona serena y lógica; estaba ahora sudando frío y dándole vueltas a estúpidos asuntos en mi cabeza sobre un nuevo jefe, en sus ojos azules, en las marcas de sus mejillas, en su adorable sonrisa en…  
>No, no podía seguir así, estaba poniéndome nervioso por algo que no tenía sentido, ya rayaba en comportarme como una colegiala estúpida, no, debía dormir y así mi mente se despejaría un poco, había sido un día largo y solo necesitaba un poco de descanso, sí, eso era.<p>

Así que luego de respirar hondo y acomodarme lo mejor que pude en mi cama, pude dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, el increíblemente molesto sonido de mi despertador por fin logro levantarme a las ocho. Tome una ducha rápida, me coloque mi traje y fui hasta la cocina donde sorprendentemente había un plato con dos emparedados de atún con un papel sobre ellos que rezaba:

"Compre esto abajo cuando desayuné antes de irme, espero sean tan buenos como los que yo comí. Suerte en tu primer día.  
>Shikamaru"<br>Sonreí suavemente al ver aquello, Shikamaru, al igual que yo no suele ser de hacer ese tipo de cosas, ser detallista, ¿No?, pero cuando era algo importante si lo era, algo extraño en el pero era agradable.  
>Así que me comí uno de los emparedados y guarde uno en mi maletín para comerlo después, tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y salí hacia la estación del tren bala.<p>

El camino me pareció más eterno que el día anterior (si es que eso era posible), a pesar de tener mi música conmigo, sentí que estuve el día entero en esa máquina, pero cada vez que observaba el reloj solo habían pasado diez minutos. Me lo dije antes y lo repetiré, este no sería un normal primer día.  
>Luego de la interminable hora de viaje por fin pude bajarme del tren, para ese momento casi no sentía las piernas (estaba empezando a creer que de verdad había pasado 24 horas allí montado). Salí de la estación y me dirigí lentamente a aquel edificio que desde ese día tendría que llamar trabajo. No lo voy a negar, estaba nervioso, tan nervioso que cada paso que daba era más lento que el anterior conforme me acercaba al lugar, no estaba tan nervioso por el hecho de empezar en una empresa nueva, en una nueva ciudad, si no por, como ya he dicho muchas veces, mi nuevo jefe. Ese Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

Pero inevitablemente tuve que llegar a la puerta de entrada de la edificación, y titubee unos segundos mientras observaba el logo de la compañía en la puerta de vidrio, pero decidido, tome una buena bocanada de aire y entré. La misma muchacha del día anterior, Shizune, estaba sentada en la mesa de la recepción, y al escuchar la puerta levanto la vista y me dirigió una sonrisa.  
>- Joven Uchiha, buenos días. – me saludó con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.<br>- Buenos Días – respondí devolviéndole el gesto para luego caminar hacia los ascensores.  
>Por suerte para mí no tropecé con nadie en los ascensores, no conocía a nadie, y no quería tampoco toparme con gente que no sabía quién demonios podían ser, clientes o trabajadores. Y sin darme cuenta llegue en un dos por tres al piso numero 7.<br>Y en el momento en que se abrieron las puertas volví a tomar una enorme cantidad de aire, lo solté suavemente y salí del aparato. Cuando me encontré frente a la traslucida puerta con el nombre "Departamento de Publicidad" en ella, me congele por un momento, seguro apenas entrara todos voltearían hacia mí, no que esa idea me quitara el sueño ni nada pero tampoco me agradaba, aunque…  
>No, estaba actuando como un idiota, debía entrar y afrontar lo que fuera que viniera; así que abrí la puerta y sorprendentemente no había demasiado ruido, tampoco demasiadas personas, de las seis que habían el día anterior solo se encontraban cuatro, el chico pálido de cabello oscuro, una chica rubia con una cola de caballo alta y un largo mechón tapando mitad de su rostro, otra chica con pollina recta, cabello excesivamente largo, liso, y de un color índigo, y finalmente otro muchacho, bastante alto, cabello oscuro cortado en forma de hongo, y unas cejas inhumanamente gruesas. Ese mismo chico se encontraba revisando unos papeles con el pálido y las dos chicas hablaban juntas, las computadoras apenas estaban siendo encendidas y en el lugar reinaba un silencio que por experiencia sabía que no duraba mucho. Nadie había notado mi presencia hasta que…<br>- ¡Sasuke! – la alegre voz del rubio Uzumaki diciendo mi nombre llegó a mis oídos y al levantar la vista el susodicho estaba asomado desde su puerta y mostraba esa gran sonrisa que me había dejado mudo.  
>Las chicas al momento susurraron con más entusiasmo, quizás más la rubia, la de cabello oscuro parecía tímida, pero la otra chillaba con emoción. - ¡Ven, pasa! – me dijo con la misma expresión, haciendo que por fin saliera de mi leve letargo y entrara a la oficina. – Me encanta ver que llegas temprano – escuche que decía el rubio mientras se dirigía a su escritorio. Hoy estaba vestido con otros vaqueros oscuros sumado a una franela naranja decorada con una –algo-floja corbata de color negro. Cuando hube entrado por completo en la oficina se volteó hacia mí y extendió su brazo. - ¿Tienes la planilla, no? – preguntó con una media sonrisa, yo, un poco nervioso, asentí entregándole la carpeta de manila que contenía dicho documento. Él me agradeció con una sonrisa más amplia y lo dejó en su escritorio – En la tarde te entregaré tu carnet, y mientras tanto…-empezó, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo calló.<br>- Buenos días – escuché que murmuro la voz de un hombre, se escuchaba aburrida y desinteresada, pero por alguna razón también con aires de humor.  
>- ¡Kakashi! – exclamó con una amplia sonrisa el rubio, yo no quise voltearme. – Pasa, te tengo buenas noticias – rió acercándose a la puerta. – El nuevo co-editor – le susurró (por suerte no lo suficientemente bajo como para no haber escuchado) – Sasuke – dijo y me voltee en seguida. – Te presento al Editor en jefe, Hatake Kakashi. – me dijo colocando la mano sobre susodicho sujeto.<br>Un hombre alto, le sobrepasaba al Uzumaki por quizás veinte centímetros, por alguna razón no recordaba verlo el día anterior, su rostro era pálido, sus ojos negros (uno de ellos era atravesado verticalmente por una cicatriz) se veían tan aburridos y desinteresados como se oía su voz, su cabello era de un extraño color gris y se encontraba peinado hacia arriba con una ligera inclinación hacia la izquierda, con solo unos pocos mechones que tapaban su frente. Vestía con unos pantalones negros con tirantes de cuero bastante holgados, y sobresaliendo de estos, una camisa gris con un solitario libro de color verde en el bolsillo derecho; y al igual que el rubio, tenía puesta una corbata negra no muy bien ajustada al cuello. Debía admitir que era un tipo extraño.  
>- Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke – dije al segundo siguiente en que miré al hombre.<br>- Un gusto, pequeño Sasuke – rió el hombre con una sonrisa, y pude sentir como un tic apareció en mi ojo izquierdo, ¿"Pequeño Sasuke"? Como se atrevía ese sujeto a llamarme así cuando no tenía ni cinco minutos de haberme conocido. Cuando el Uzumaki decía que no acostumbraban a la formalidad no me imagine algo de esta magnitud, quizás solo fuera así en ese hombre, pero de todas formas no pensaba tolerar eso.  
>- Solo Sasuke – dije entrecerrando un poco mis ojos.<br>- Eeh…pudiste haber conseguido a uno con más sentido del humor, Naruto…-suspiró el hombre de cabello plateado, pero el rubio se limitó a reír. Ese instante podía haber sido añadido a mi lista de "Momentos en los que deseaba volver con Orochimaru".  
>- Bien, chico nuevo…- suspiró de nuevo el de nombre Kakashi. – Como quieras.<br>- Kakashi, muéstrale como funciona todo, ¿Si? Y ahórrate tus bromas para después…- rió suavemente Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos.  
>- No puedo creer que me de este dando órdenes el perezoso hijo de Minato…- suspiró de nuevo, pero el contrario solo se volteó y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos, sacó el libro verde de su bolsillo y lo golpeó en la cabeza con él, y de nuevo, el chico solo rió y se encaminó rápidamente de vuelta a su escritorio.<br>- ¡A trabajar! – mandó sonriendo, Hatake suspiró, le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y volteó hacia la puerta. – Vamos, Sasuke – me dijo con un gesto de la mano, así que lo seguí, no muy seguro de lo que había pasado allí dentro.  
>Al salir pude notar el ruido reinaba de nuevo en la habitación.<br>- Perfecto, escucha bien porque solo lo explicare una vez – me dijo deteniéndose frente a la primera hilera de cubículos. – Se nota que eres alguien a quien no es necesario repetirle las cosas – sonrió volteándose hacia mí. - ¿Me equivoco?  
>- Para nada – le respondí levantando mis cejas.<br>- Esta bien…- suspiró y me señalo los dos cubículos que se encontraban detrás de él. – Estos son nuestros cubículos, el primero es el mío y el siguiente es el tuyo – me explicó señalando ambos lugares. – Ahora, ven acá – me dijo haciéndose a un lado e invitándome a que me colocara a su lado así que lo hice, aunque algo realzo a hacerlo realmente, pero no tenía más opción; cuando lo hice coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y me señalo al chico de cabello negro que estaba en el primer cubículo del lado contrario. – El es Kiba Inuzuka, es comunicador social y periodista, el se encarga de conseguir los proyectos y acompaña a Naruto en todas las reuniones. – Me explicó, realmente no pensé que ese muchacho, que parecía tan irresponsable podría tener tal puesto – La que está a su lado es Hinata Hyuuga – dijo señalando a la chica de cabello largo y negro que había visto en la mañana. – Ella es diseñador grafico y arquitecta, trabaja aquí a medio tiempo y normalmente es la secretaria de Naruto, siempre lo ayuda a él y a Kiba con el papeleo. – dijo – Ah, y es soltera – rió guiñándome un ojo, pero no sentí el mas mínimo impulso de decirle mi orientación sexual, así que me limite a arquearle mis cejas – En fin, en los dos cubículos que están detrás se encuentra la computadora de repuesto, y en el primero esta Ino Yamanaka – me dijo, esta chica era la rubia que hablaba con la chica Hyuuga minutos atrás. – Ella es psicóloga, espero no tener que explicarte lo útil que es ella aquí – rió, y sinceramente no, no tenía que hacerlo, así que suspiré y le susurre un "No" – Me imagine – volvió a sonreír. – Los caballeros que están detrás de nosotros – dijo volteándome hacia los dos cubículos restantes detrás de nosotros. – Son, Rock Lee, publicista – explicó señalando al muchacho con corte en forma de hongo que había visto al llegar – Y a su lado, Sai, diseñador grafico y artista plástico – dijo señalándolo, era el chico pálido de cabello oscuro. - ¿Entendido? – preguntó.  
>- Si – le respondí, no tenia problema en aprenderme los nombres.<br>- A trabajar entonces – sonrió el hombre echándose cual rayo sobre su silla giratoria.

A partir de ese momento el pálido hombre de cabello gris empezó a explicarme un enorme proyecto con el cual estaban empezando a trabajar; necesitaban diseñar la nueva campaña publicitaria de la empresa, incluso pensaban en modificar parte del slogan (detalle que pensé sería muy necesario), nuevas vallas publicitarias, volantes, una ligera modificación de la imagen corporativa (algo que debía admitir llevaba mucho trabajo), incluso querían diseñar publicidades dirigidas a empresas en occidente. Solo yo tenía la desgracia de entrar en el preciso instante de un revestimiento total, no sería divertido, seria estresante y la peor manera para aprender a moverme en mi nuevo trabajo.

Pero a pesar de todo, el primer día pudo haber sido peor, si no menciono el único momento en que el rubio salió de su oficina para llamar a Inuzuka y a la chica Hyuuga, y yo de imbécil no pude evitar voltearme igualmente, causando que mi nuevo segundo jefe me golpeara en la cabeza (no me pregunten cómo me resistí a golpearlo de vuelta), el día estuvo normal. A la hora del almuerzo fui al cafetín del edificio al igual que algunos del departamento, y gracias a dios la tarde pasó más rápido de lo que pensé, ya que por ley el tiempo siempre pasa más rápido cuando hay infinidad de cosas que hacer. Las tranquilas dos de la tarde se convirtieron en las siete en un dos por tres, pero al menos mi día por fin había terminado.

- Bien chico, yo me retiro ya. – me dijo Kakashi (me acostumbre a llamarlo así al segundo siguiente ya que no sentía respeto alguno por ese sujeto) mientras apagaba su equipo y tomaba su maletín. – Hasta mañana. – sonrió levantándose de su asiento.  
>- Hasta mañana – respondí por cortesía mientras igualmente apagaba mi computadora; observe de reojo como dejaba el lugar, tomé mi maletín y me dispuse a irme.<p>

Antes de salir por la puerta sentí un ligero golpe en el hombro, cuando levante mi vista era el rubio saliendo por la puerta y despidiéndose con una gesto de la mano y una suave sonrisa, de la sorpresa solo pude devolverle la despedida con una rápida reverencia con la cabeza, suspiré al verlo marcharse.

Dejé el edificio caminando más rápido de lo normal hacia la estación del tren bala. Y mientras sobrevivía a la hora de viaje rebobinaba lo sucedido en el día en mi mente, y debía admitir que aunque pudo haber sido un primer comienzo algo más traumático, me sentí completamente ajeno a aquel lugar, nunca, ni siquiera teniendo a un travesti pervertido de jefe, me había encontrado con un ambiente tan distinto. Durante toda la jornada se escuchaban tanto las computadoras como las risas y conversaciones triviales de los trabajadores, como si fuera un negocio familiar en la esquina de un boulevard. Empezaba a pensar que de verdad me sería difícil encajar en un lugar así, a pesar de que me acostumbre rápidamente a la informalidad con Kakashi, pero repito, fue debido al poco respeto que me inspiraba el hombre, no podía asumir que sería el mismo caso con los demás. Pero necesitaba el trabajo, de verdad lo necesitaba, además Shikamaru se había tomado la molestia de recomendarme, no iba a acobardarme, era algo que simplemente no me gustaba hacer; demonios, y aun así me era posible ignorar esa pizca de desesperación que sentía cada vez que pensaba en lo duro que iba a ser adaptarme, no solamente con mis compañeros, si no con aquello que prefería no recordar, pero que era el obstáculo más difícil: El Uzumaki; no importaba como abordara lo que me esperaba en ese lugar siempre terminaba haciendo conjeturas sobre aquel hombre de piel bronceada y ojos azules, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, y siendo sincero esperaba que la mayoría de los días fueran como aquel, sin que saliera mucho de su oficina para no tener que ver su rostro, ni escuchar su voz, ni siquiera tener que escuchar a alguien mencionando su nombre, nada en absoluto, y quizás así, solo quizás, podría ignorarlo y olvidarme de él.

Y seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando anunciaron la llegada a la parada.

Sorpresivamente me encontré con que Shikamaru había llegado antes que yo, y apenas comente mi primer día con él, no me emocionaba mucho el comentarle lo pesado que había sido para mí, mucho menos sobre el rubio, tampoco soy alguien que expresa completamente como se siente, ni siquiera con mi mejor amigo, así que solo comimos, conversamos un rato, me di un buen baño y cada uno se fue a dormir.

Mañana comenzaría el proyecto, no iba a ser agradable, no, definitivamente no.

Y siendo eso mi último fatídico pensamiento, suspiré, y caí dormido.


	2. Primera Propuesta B: La Entrevista

Primera Propuesta (lado B, Naruto):  
>LA ENTREVISTA<p>

¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 26 años, nací y me críe en Tokyo, sigo viviendo en Tokyo, soy diseñador gráfico, me encanta el ramen y los deportes, soy algo testarudo y ruidoso, pero me considero una persona bastante amable que siempre trata de cuidar a las personas a su alrededor, y aunque a veces soy un poco irresponsable, cuando se trata de algo importante trato de no serlo tanto.  
>Aparte de eso, soy hijo de Minato Namikaze, ingeniero industrial y vicepresidente de una compañía de consultores llamada "Konoha" en donde, debido a mi carrera, me convertí en el jefe del departamento de publicidad de la empresa, llevo 3 años en este puesto y no ha sido nada sencillo, pero tengo a excelentes personas trabajando conmigo y eso siempre hace las cosas más fáciles, al menos eso pienso yo, cuando se tiene tan buen ambiente en el trabajo se puede hacer lo que sea. Muchos amigos de la familia, que son como tíos para mi trabajan en este lugar, y todos mis trabajadores los considero como familia, no solo empleados.<p>

Soy una persona de muchos amigos, y me encanta estar rodeado de gente, o al menos de los cercanos, honestamente no valoro nada como una amistad falsa. La mayoría de mis amigos actuales los he hecho aquí en la compañía, uno de ellos estudió conmigo en la universidad. Pero no puedo dejar de mencionar a alguien muy especial para mí: Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga, la considero una hermana, la conozco desde la infancia, éramos vecinos y estudiamos siempre juntos, excepto por la universidad, es la chica más explosiva y divertida que he conocido en mi vida, y la adoro con toda mi alma, somos lo más unidos que existe.

Pero no, no es lo que ustedes piensan, no estoy enamorado de ella, ni ella de mí. Quizá si las cosas fueran diferentes, me hubiera enamorado de ella, pero hay un detalle sobre mí que no les he contado en este loco monólogo: Soy definitivamente y sin duda alguna, gay.  
>A los 16 años le confesé esto a Sakura, ella encantada me aceptó y me empezó a llevar a los desfiles de moda y acompañándome a las competencias de deportes, solo para poder comentar sobre chicos juntos, o al menos eso fue lo primero que quería hacer apenas se enteró, ya que no tenía ninguna amiga tan cercana como para hacer algo así. Pero salí oficialmente el closet a los 19 años, después de que Sakura me fastidió hasta la coronilla, y yo honestamente no quería seguir mintiéndoles a mis padres. Les agradezco mucho que no me juzgaran en lo más mínimo, mi madre entristeció un poco porque no tendría nietos, o al menos no de sangre, pero me entendió, igual mi padre.<p>

Llevo una vida bastante normal, un poco ocupada dado mi puesto en la empresa, por lo mismo no he tenido mucho tiempo para muchos romances ni nada, aunque ya he tenido dos novios hasta el momento, una relación bastante corta y boba a los 17, y a mis 20 años estuve en una relación de casi dos años, su nombre era Gaara, fue bastante buena aunque ya hacia el final nos distanciamos mucho por varias razones que no quiero explicar ahora. Pero fue una relación bastante divertida y aprendí mucho, sin mencionar que fue con él con quien tuve mi primera relación sexual, y así se descubren muchas cosas de uno mismo que uno ni conocía, yo descubrí tres cosas muy importantes: me gusta mucho ser el activo (puedo ser pasivo, pero no es lo que prefiero), me encanta el sexo, y cuando quiero ser seductor sé cómo y me entretiene hacerlo. Pero ya tengo 5 años sin pareja, ni sexo, ni nada, y eso me deprime un poco a veces, pero estoy tan ocupado que…pues, a veces no me importa en lo absoluto.

En fin, al mismo tiempo, y esto es lo más interesante de mi vida así que escuchen bien: junto con Sakura, somos secretamente parte de una organización recientemente formada, llamada "Nijimaru", dedicada a que aprueben el matrimonio igualitario en Japón, o al menos…en Tokyo. Me uní porque detesto la idea de que tu unión no pueda ser aprobada por tu país, como la de cualquier pareja heterosexual, solo porque te quieres casar con un hombre o una mujer, es ridículo. Sakura se unió conmigo apenas se enteró, y sabía que sus conocimientos como abogada serían de gran ayuda.  
>Tenemos una pequeña oficina, como una sucursal cerca de la empresa, y vamos allá cuatro veces a la semana luego del trabajo (Sakura trabaja por su cuenta, es abogada). Realizamos pequeñas campañas en la ciudad, con encargamos de crear conciencia de esto por las redes sociales y en las calles, en ocasiones realizamos desfiles o marchas para apoyar la causa, así como hemos tenido participación en algunos consejos gubernamentales gracias a varios contactos dentro de la gobernación de Tokyo. Por lo que el gobierno ya sabe de nosotros y poco a poco nos haremos camino hasta que podamos cumplir nuestra meta.<p>

Pero tenemos un problema, hace un año ya perdimos a nuestro publicista y coordinador principal porque se enamoró de un extranjero, se mudó con él a su país y se casaron…, gracias a esto todas esas responsabilidades pasaron hacia mí, pero yo no tengo todo lo necesario para asumir ese puesto como debe ser, así que llevo todo este tiempo buscando otro publicista para que nos ayude, y no es fácil, ya que prefiero buscar primero entre gays, ya que es más fácil que se ofrezcan a ayudar que buscar a alguien heterosexual que esté de acuerdo con todo esto, o al menos, los gay conocen más sobre la situación y saben qué se siente el rechazo por parte de la sociedad.

Si no encontrábamos uno pronto nos volveríamos locos, en especial porque se venía un gran proyecto en la empresa, y no podría dedicarme tanto a la organización…esto apesta.

Pero una tarde, mi padre llegó a mi oficina con una sonrisa.

- ¡Naruto! – me llamó tocando la puerta, pero asomándose un poco adentro.

Mi padre, se los presento mejor, Minato Namikaze, uno centímetros más alto que yo, y físicamente era muy parecido a mí. La piel estaba igual de bronceada, los ojos del mismo tono de azul, quizás tenía más cabello que yo, y un poco más oscuro que el mío, pero la forma de su rostro no se parecía tanto a mí, sus ojos son más pequeños y alargados, su rostro es más alargado también, quizás yo me fuera a ver así cuando tuviera su edad, pero aun así yo tenía muchos rasgos de mi madre, así que no lo creía posible. En cuanto a su personalidad, no nos parecíamos mucho, él es calmado, analítico, pero con un gran corazón y una muy ligera y simpática forma de ser, y con excelente sentido del humor.

- Dime – le respondí tratando de ordenar el desastre que tengo por escritorio.

- Vamos a llevarle el proyecto de promoción de la nueva exhibición al museo, necesito que me acompañes. – demonios, casi se me olvidaba que debía presentar ese trabajo.

- ¡Cierto, era hoy! Casi lo olvido…- reí un poco, mi padre solo pudo mirarme con desaprobación, pero con una suave sonrisa.

- Kakashi te tiene todo listo, te espero abajo – me ordenó, yo le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, y se fue.

Me amarré mejor la corbata, intenté arreglar mi rebelde cabello rubio, me puse mi chaqueta y salí. Kakashi, el editor en jefe me esperaba con el maletín que contenía todo el material del proyecto, planos, afiches de muestra y todo el material promocional (físico y digital) para la exhibición.

- ¿No vienes? – le pregunté cuando vi que no parecía tener intensiones de acompañarme.

- No, no me siento muy bien…además, debes aprender a ir solo a estas reuniones, yo no voy a estar para siempre y eres el director del departamento, jovencito. – me regañó, algo perezoso como siempre, pero con seriedad.

- ¡Si, si, entiendo! – le sonreí, tomé el maletín y luego de despedirme de todo el departamento y recibir sus cálidas palabras de apoyo, bajé para reunirme con mi padre.

Nos montamos en su auto, y condujimos hasta el museo.

Al llegar, el recepcionista nos llevó con la coordinación del museo, una modesta pero acogedora sala de reuniones en el último piso.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – saludamos ambos con una reverencia hacia las 2 personas que al parecer nos acompañarían.

- Muy buenas tardes, son los de "Konoha", ¿no? – preguntó una mujer de cabello corto, azul oscuro y liso.

- Sí, soy Minato Namikaze, hemos hablado por teléfono las últimas veces, debes ser la señorita Konan, ¿cierto? Un placer conocerla en persona finalmente – saludó mi padre a la mujer que nos acababa de hablar extendiéndole la mano y la mujer la apretó de regreso.

- Mucho gusto, el placer es todo mío, señor Namizake – sonrió la mujer, soltando el apretón con mi padre.

– Le presento al director del departamento de publicidad, y mi hijo, Naruto Uzumaki – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa y apartándose me dejó en frente de aquella mujer.

- Mucho gusto – dije con una reverencia.

-Igualmente – respondió ella haciendo lo mismo. – Y yo les presento a mi nuevo encargado de las exhibiciones, Shikamaru Nara – sonrío dirigiéndose al joven a su lado, se veía más o menos de mi edad, ligeramente moreno, cabello oscuro y amarrado en una muy alta cola de caballo, pero su cabello no era lo suficientemente largo para caer, si no que mantenía una forma "de puercoespín" encima de su cabeza, era gracioso.

Al terminar el protocolo de saludarnos y todo lo demás, les presentamos el proyecto y les encantó, así que decidieron llevarnos al área donde estaban preparando la susodicha exhibición que estábamos promocionando, papá ya había ido varias veces pero era mi primera vez viéndolo en vivo. En el camino y durante el recorrido conversamos mucho con Shikamaru, qué sorpresa me llevé, increíblemente inteligente, simpático y divertido, hablamos por bastante tiempo, tanto de cosas triviales como de posibles futuros trabajos igualmente con el museo ya que les había gustado mucho como trabajamos, y por lo mismo, surgió el tema de cómo era nuestro equipo de trabajo y con qué clase de profesionales contábamos, dentro de esa conversación papá mencionó que nos urgía encontrar un nuevo co-editor para ayudar a Kakashi, pero hasta ahora ninguno había supero o si quiera acercado a las expectativas, y en ese momento el rostro de Shikamaru se iluminó.

- ¿Co-editor para el departamento? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, tenemos un editor en jefe pero queremos aliviarle el trabajo un poco, así que estamos buscando con desesperación uno nuevo, pero nada aún. – dijo mi padre, suspirando un poco al final.

- Creo que tengo el hombre perfecto para el trabajo, señor Minato. - comentó Shikamaru manteniendo su sonrisa, se veía súper emocionado. – Un excelente amigo mío, Sasuke Uchiha, es publicista y lleva meses buscando un nuevo trabajo, es brillante en lo que hace, es muy profesional, y muy adaptable también, creo que puede ser lo que buscan…- dijo, y parecía que quería seguir hablando, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó - …y si puedo serle verdaderamente honesto, yo vivo en Osaka, y solo vengo ocasionalmente por este trabajo, pero me contratarán definitivamente, entonces llevo todo este tiempo tratando de convencer a mi amigo que se venga a Tokyo conmigo e intente trabajar acá, entonces… - rio un poco frotándose la nuca.

- No hay problema, Shikamaru – dijo mi padre encogiéndose de hombros – Si viene recomendado de tu parte con gusto lo entrevistamos, ¿cierto, Naruto? – terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Totalmente! – respondí, igualmente con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, estaremos en contacto con respecto a eso entonces, señor Minato. – agradeció Shikamaru apretándole la mano a mi padre y a mí.

- Por favor, Shikamaru, dime Minato. – le pidió mi padre riendo, nunca le habían gustado las formalidades, a mí tampoco, siendo honesto.

- Esta bien, está bien, Minato – rio Shikamaru.

Continuamos hablando un poco más y llegó la hora de irnos, nos despedimos de Konan y Shikamaru con un buen apretón de manos y arrancamos de regreso a la empresa.

El resto de mi día estuvo bastante normal, hasta que por fin pude salir y me dirigí de una vez hacia la oficina de la organización para encontrarme con Sakura.

- ¡Bienvenido, Naruto! – lo saludó Sakura apenas entró a la oficina, estaba lindísima como siempre, con su cabello corto de color rosa, sus ojos grandes y verdes, una suave sonrisa en su rostro y sus uñas siempre arregladas con un tono rosa.

- Buenas tardes, Sakura – la saludo con una sonrisa y me dirijo hacia mi escritorio, detrás del de ella.

- ¿Han llamado de la central? – pregunté, a ver si había alguna novedad en el campo.

- No, hoy no. – suspiró Sakura volteando su silla hacia mí. – Hoy presentaban el proyecto al museo, ¿cierto? – preguntó sonriente.

- ¡Si, nos fue excelente! Y conocimos al nuevo jefe de exhibiciones, y qué interesante persona, 3 años menor que yo y todo, brillante y súper simpático, incluso nos recomendó un posible candidato para nuestro puesto de co-editor de departamento. – le conté, emocionado, porque así me tenía la idea de por fin poder encontrar a alguien que diera la talla del trabajo.

- ¡Que buenas noticias, Naruto! – Dijo – Ojala ese posible candidato sea apuesto…- rio de manera pícara, siempre que iba a entrar alguien nuevo a la empresa ella mantenía el loco deseo de que esa fuera mi alma gemela, siempre me divertía.

- Ojalá, Sakura, ojalá – reí con ella, y una parte de mí también lo deseó, total, es gratis.

- Tenemos una gran reunión pronto, por cierto, en la central. – Comentó – casi se me olvida, es en una semana, y la próxima ya será como en 3 meses, más o menos.

- ¡Perfecto! – respondí.

De eso pasaron dos semanas, más o menos, y una tarde mi padre vuelve a pasarse por mi oficina en el departamento con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mañana vendrá Sasuke Uchiha por la entrevista! – me anuncia, y por unos momentos casi olvido de quién hablaba, pero rápidamente recordé que ese era el que vendría recomendado por Shikamaru, así que tenía mis expectativas altas.

- ¡Eso es! – celebré, de verdad estaba emocionado por conocer a esa persona, debía ser igual de interesante que Shikamaru, para que fueran tan buenos amigos, al menos.  
>Mi padre me sonrió y regreso a su oficina.<p>

- Sasuke…Uchiha…- dije en voz baja, ese nombre tenía un timbre que me gustaba, sonaba bien cuando lo decía, y eso me daba muy buena espina, y soy de los que confía mucho en su instinto, nunca se equivoca…bueno, casi nunca.

Terminamos la jornada sin más novedades, ese día no fui a la oficina con Sakura, me tocaba trabajar un poco más en casa sobre unos informes que había que entregar.

Vivo solo, por cierto, tengo un departamento en el penúltimo piso de uno de estos edificios de 20 pisos, en Roppongi. Mis padres viven en otro departamento algo lejos, en la zona de Ginza. Es bastante grande para mí solo, debo admitir, tengo una sala enorme, mi cocina con comedor, dos baños y dos cuartos, mis padres insistieron en que compráramos ese departamento por si acaso, es mejor que te sobre espacio para visitas y demás a que te falte, así que, aquí estoy.

Llegue, compré antes dos ramen para llevar en el restaurant que está a una cuadra, son los mejores que he comido en mi vida (exceptuando los de mi madre, por supuesto), me comí los dos, no me había dado cuenta el hambre que tenía hasta que vi los dos platos frente a mí. Intenté terminar los informes, pude hacer la mitad de lo que debía, pero me cansé muy rápido, y decidí simplemente darme un baño y ver una película hasta que me quedara dormido. Lo cual sucedió bastante rápido gracias a todo el ramen que había comido.

Al día siguiente, a la cuarta o quinta vez (ya no recuerdo) de que sonara el despertador pude encontrar fuerzas para levantarme. Me preparé un enorme emparedado con mucho jamón y una taza de café con leche, me cepillé los dientes y me vestí para ir a la compañía.  
>De camino en el auto recordé que hoy debía entrevistar a Sasuke Uchiha, e inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, era extraño que sin siquiera conocer al tipo ya estuviera emocionado, era una sensación extraña, pero sentía que este era el día, hoy tendríamos nuevo empleado y sería excelente. Ese nombre me inspiraba cosas buenas, no sabía por qué, solo lo sentía.<p>

Llegué a la compañía, saludé a Shizune, la secretaria de la entrada y subí a mi departamento. Saludé a los pocos que habían llegado para el momento y entré en mi oficina. Necesitaba terminar esos informes, no tenía la más mínima gana, pero tenía que intentarlo o Kakashi me mataría (parecerá perezoso y tranquilo, pero cuando se molesta da mucho miedo, créanme). Pasó la mañana más o menos tranquila, casi no pude sentarme en el escritorio como hasta las 11, pero tenía muchísimo sueño (aunque quizás era pereza pura), y a las dos horas de sentarme con paz en la oficina, mi escritorio estaba lleno de papeles con datos y revisiones que debía analizar para el informe, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas escribir y ordenar, pero se desordenaba cada vez más, y ni siquiera tomando tres tazas de café y dos de té negro podía mantenerme despierto…a los minutos caí dormido sin querer. Solo esperaba que Kakashi no me encontrara así.

- Naruto… - escuché de repente en la distancia, parecía la voz de mi padre, y sentí que algo me movía, pero no me moví.  
>Al segundo siguiente algo me golpeó en la cabeza y eso fue suficiente para levantarme de una vez.<p>

Gracias a dios no era Kakashi, solo era mi padre.

- Diablos…papá…- me quejé al frotándome los ojos y estirándome un poco.

- Lo siento, don "no quiero trabajar" pero el nuevo candidato está aquí. – me dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando hacia la puerta.

"¡¿Qué?!" Pensé sobresaltado y me levanté de inmediato mirando hacia la puerta. "Demonios, yo y mis siestas interminables…" me quejé, no una muy buena impresión para un primer empleado.

- Los dejare solos. – dijo mi padre a los segundos, me sonrió y se volteó hacia la puerta, se despidió del chico y se fue.

En ese momento el joven habló:  
>- Uchiha Sasuke – se presentó haciendo una reverencia.<p>

- Uzumaki Naruto – respondí, devolviéndole la reverencia.

Cuando volví a levantar la vista pude verlo bien…

Tengo solo una palabra para describir como me sentí al encontrarme con el rostro de este "Sasuke Uchiha": Perplejo, completamente desconcertado. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se volviera de piedra, y no existiera tiempo, como si estuviera viendo algo único, irrepetible, y hermoso.  
>Era unos dos o tres centímetros más alto que yo, pálido como el papel, labios finos en una boca pequeña, una nariz delgada y larga, ojos completamente negros, angostos y serios, pero brillantes, cejas finas y oscuras, tenía una expresión calmada y analítica, manos grandes, su cabello era igual de negro que sus ojos, liso como agua, parecía que flotaba sobre su rostro, dos mechones gruesos lo enmarcaban, haciéndolo más elegante y serio de lo que ya parecía, tenía el pelo corto y parecía peinado ligeramente hacia arriba, solo un poco, y eso dejaba el semblante serio y elegante por uno más juvenil y refrescante, un contraste impresionante. Vestía una camisa blanca, corbata negra y pantalones negros, bastante común, pero algo hacia la forma de su cuerpo que se le veía distinto que a todo el mundo, se veía…cuál sería la palabra…como si esas prendas estuvieran hechas solo para él, la camisa blanca la cargaba arremangada hasta los codos, y eso es un fetiche mío, me encantan los hombres cuando se arremangan las mangas. Sus antebrazos eran delgados pero se veían fuertes, igual de pálidos o incluso más pálidos que sus manos y su rostro. Sus piernas eran largas, o su torso era algo corto, y era increíblemente atractivo, no podía dejar de estudiar cada aspecto de su físico, era el hombre más apuesto que había tenido en frente, no quería dejar de mirarlo.<p>

Pero tenía que…

- Siéntate, por favor – pude decir al fin, sonriendo un poco. – Ah, y puedes llamarme Naruto, ¿Está bien si te digo Sasuke, o no? – le pregunté mientras me sentaba, quería saber cómo se escucharía mi nombre en esa voz, porque no solo el físico era impresionante, lo poco que pude escuchar de su voz cuando se presentó me llamó muchísimo la atención, era gruesa y calmada, pero tenía un timbre muy particular, me encantó al instante. Además, ya me gustaba cómo se escuchaba su nombre cuando yo lo decía, y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

- Sí, claro. – me respondió, no sonreía, esperaba que fuera por nervios y no porque fuera de esos amargados, en verdad lo esperaba.

- Entonces, Sasuke, déjame ver ese Currículo. – le dije expandiendo mi sonrisa, definitivamente me gustaba su voz. Le extendí mi mano y el me entregó una carpeta blanca con su nombre.

"Tiene la misma edad que Shikamaru…" fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi el currículo, 3 años menor que yo. Pero luego de pasar por la edad, me empecé a sorprender mucho con el currículo de Sasuke.  
>Era bastante largo para alguien que apenas tiene 23 años, variedad de cursos sobre publicidad de guerrilla, marketing internacional, publicidad 2.0, una investigación en publicidad de guerra, otra en campaña política, graduado con todos los honores de la universidad, en su empleo anterior era de vicedirector del departamento en una empresa de publicidad muy famosa en Osaka y en gran parte de Japón; tenía excelentes recomendaciones y diplomas, había ido a la universidad más prestigiosa de toda la región de Kansai. Él debía estar mirándome como si fuera loco, a cada rato mi expresión cambiaba a cada cosa que leía.<br>- ¡Esto es impresionante! – exclamé con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan feliz de encontrarme por fin con un currículo digno de trabajar en estos puestos.

- Gracias. – me agradeció con una reverencia.

- ¿Qué hacías exactamente en la compañía anterior? – le pregunté curioso, porque en el currículo decía vicedirector, pero igual quise preguntar.

- Era el vicedirector del departamento, editaba y coordinaba todas las propuestas publicitarias que salían. – me respondió, conciso y sin rodeos, bien.

- Ya veo…- susurré bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el currículo. – Y… ¿Qué tal la relación con tus compañeros? – le pregunté sin levantar la vista, siempre hacia esta pregunta ya que la relación entre los compañeros es muy importante para mí.

- Pues bastante bien, suelo ser algo introvertido pero se llevarme con la gente. – respondió sin más, y no pude evitar reírme, era justamente lo que me imaginaba con lo poco que sabía de él, y que hiciera un esfuerzo me agradó.

- Bueno…necesitamos a un buen coeditor, especialmente para los informes de campaña, y debe ser responsable al máximo, se nota que lo eres, ¿O no? – reí mirándolo de nuevo (con un poco de picardía, no lo voy a negar, me gusta asustar a la gente en las entrevistas), pero sonriendo lo más que podía.

- Doy mi mejor esfuerzo por serlo. – respondió, de nuevo, sin más. Qué prometedor se veía todo.

- Otra cosa, aquí no nos gusta ser muy formales, preferimos ser como una familia, bromeamos mucho y somos algo extraños, ¿Podrás con eso? – le pregunté, papá se esfuerza mucho porque todos aquí seamos iguales y como una familia, sin demasiadas formalidades.

- Pues, dado que mi antiguo jefe era un travesti, si, supongo.- dijo, y yo no pude evitar reírme, sería un chico serio y todo, pero al parecer tenía un muy raro pero divertido sentido del humor, perfecto.

- ¡Espero! – seguí riendo, levantándome, y el hizo lo mismo. – Creo que no necesito ver nada más…y si mis instintos no se equivocan, estas contratado… - le dije sonriendo sin dudarlo un solo segundo, era la mejor entrevista con el mejor candidato hasta el momento, no iba a pensarlo dos veces, y le extendí mi mano.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó, perplejo, como si no me creyera.

- ¿Lo quieres verdad? – le pregunté bajando un poco mi mano, extrañado.

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces cuál es la duda? – le sonreí y extendí mi mano de nuevo.

Y de repente su expresión de sorpresa se transformó finalmente en una suave y agradecida sonrisa, pequeña, fina, pero sincera, y apretó mi mano. No pude evitar sonreírle con más entusiasmo que antes, por fin teníamos nuevo editor, y si me permiten decirlo aunque no sea muy profesional (admitámoslo, yo no soy muy profesional), uno muy atractivo, con una linda sonrisa, además.

- Ven, vamos a presentarte al resto del grupo. – le dije soltando su mano y caminando hacia la puerta, el me siguió. - ¡Todos, deténganse! – les grité a todos haciendo que voltearan hacia mí. – Tengo buenas noticias, tenemos a un nuevo coeditor: ¡Uchiha Sasuke! – anuncié mientras le daba un pequeño empujón a Sasuke para que quedara frente a mí y todos pudieran verlo, no les voy a mentir, yo estaba muy feliz y no podía contenerme. Todos vitorearon y gritaron por unos segundos, incluso alguien le gritó a Kakashi que por fin tenía a su editor, pero finalmente todos hicieron una reverencia dándole la bienvenida.

- El gusto es mío – respondió Sasuke con una reverencia, aunque lo noté un poco nervioso.

- Bien, todos vuelvan al trabajo…- dije adelantándome un paso y todos regresaron al trabajo. - Ven – le susurré pasando a su lado y entrando en la oficina, el me siguió. – Ten este formulario, llénalo y tráelo mañana, podrás empezar entonces. – dije mientras le extendía un sobre con todos los formularios requeridos.

- Perfecto – me agradeció tomando el sobre, el pobre aún parecía abrumado por todo el asunto.

- Vamos, te acompaño hasta el ascensor – le propuse caminando hacia la puerta, el me siguió. - Te espero mañana a las diez. – le dije con una sonrisa mientras el subía al ascensor.

- Si, aquí estaré… – me respondió, pero noté que estaba a punto de decirme "Jefe Uzumaki" o algo, así que le levanté las cejas, lo mire con una sonrisa, esperando que recordara llamarme solo por mi nombre – Naruto. - ¡Sí! Pensé felizmente apenas lo dijo, y me despedí con una reverencia, el me la devolvía mientras las puertas del aparato se cerraban. Y sí, me gustaba cómo se escuchaba mi nombre en esa voz.

Al devolverme al departamento Kakashi me esperaba en la entrada.

- Espero que no lo hayas contratado por ser una cara bonita… - me dijo riendo, obviamente estaba bromeando, pero tenía hasta un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- ¡Kakashi, por favor, tú me conoces, por supuesto que es por eso! - bromeé metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos delanteros, no voy a negar que el chico nuevo me había dejado loco, completamente, pero obviamente no fue la razón por la que lo contraté, por favor, ustedes leyeron todo.

- Naruto…- me miro con condescendencia, pero sonriente.

- Por supuesto que no, Kakashi, ven a ver su currículo, es impresionante. – le dije con honestidad y yendo junto a él a mi oficina.

Al entrar nos sentamos frente a mi escritorio y le mostré el currículo de Sasuke. Al igual que yo estuvo sin decir nada por un buen rato mientras lo ojeaba.

- Ok, Naruto, lo admito…- suspiró mirándome. – Es excelente – dijo sorprendido.

- ¡Te lo dije! - celebré sonriendo y cruzando mis brazos.

- Pero…- empezó, y mi sonrisa se borró por la curiosidad. - …no me vas a negar que su físico te influyó en algo, yo no seré gay, pero sé reconocer cuando otros hombres son bien parecidos. – me dijo con una sonrisa, y bueno, a Kakashi no puedo mentirle y menos cuando me habla así.

- No influyó en mi decisión, pero no te voy a mentir, que sea tan apuesto es un gran plus. – le sonreí con una guiño. – Además, hay algo sobre el que me dio muy buena espina desde que escuché su nombre…no sé por qué, llámalo una corazonada. – le dije casi mirando el techo, manteniendo una suave sonrisa. – Y muy bien sabes lo mucho que han ayudado varias corazonadas mías, ¿o no? – me reí.

Kakashi solo río suavemente antes de hablar.

- Tienes razón, en eso eres idéntico a tu padre. – suspiró. – Solo espero no verte haciéndole ojitos un día de estos…- me advirtió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tranquilo, Kakashi! – Me reí – Lo hare cuando tu no estés mirando.

- ¡Cuidado, muchachito! – se río pegándome con una pequeña novela erótica ligera que siempre carga en el bolsillo de su camisa, yo no pude evitar reírme y no decirle más nada.

- Bueno, regreso al trabajo, termina esos informes de una buena vez – me dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo de mi oficina. – Y ordena un poco ese escritorio…- suspiró yéndose.

- ¡Lo sé, lo haré! – le dije mientras se iba, un poco apenado.

Apenas salió bostecé y me estiré hasta más no poder en mi silla y me dispuse a intentar terminar todo lo que estaba en mis manos.

- "No parecía gay…" – suspiré en mis pensamientos, de repente había empezado a pensar en Sasuke, preguntándome quién sería el en realidad, cómo sería, no podía esperar a empezar a trabajar con él, pero otra parte de mí se lamentaba al pensar que no parecía gay en lo absoluto, y que por ahí se iba al retrete la teoría de Sakura de que esta sería la oportunidad. – "No se le puede hacer nada" – volví a suspirar, por lo menos tenía claro que sería tremenda adquisición para el departamento y seguro mejoraría el flujo del trabajo con el aquí, eso era suficiente para contentarme.

Luego de unas incansables tres horas pude terminar todo el papeleo que me faltaba, y sin hacer mayor desastre en la oficina del que había en la mañana (no soy muy ordenado, no me culpen). Para cuando pude entregarle todo a Kakashi ya era hora de cerrar y de pasarme a la oficina de Nijimaru con Sakura.

- ¡Adiós a todos, excelente trabajo el de hoy! – me despedí con una reverencia, me la devolvieron y baje al estacionamiento en seguida. Por alguna razón había estado gran parte de mi tiempo pesando en Sasuke, quizás solo era la emoción de poder contarle a Sakura como había ido todo, o la emoción de conocerlo más, siempre me emociona conocer gente nueva, así que tendría sentido.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Naruto! – me saludó Sakura apenas llegué a la oficina, con su sonrisa de siempre. - ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal la entrevista? – me preguntó emocionada.

- ya va, ya va, déjame llegar…- suspiré riéndome, deje mi bolso en el escritorio, agarre una silla y me le acerqué enseguida. – Aja…te cuento – empecé, y ella acerco más su silla a mí con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa. - ¡Estuvo excelente! - tuve que gritar con toda la felicidad que al parecer estuve reprimiendo un poco en la empresa. – Incluso te traje una copia del currículo para que lo vieras, este tipo Sasuke es increíble, tiene 23 años y casi tiene más diplomas y honores que la mitad de los que trabajan allí. – dijo sacando de mi maletín la copia, Sakura solo sonreía emocionada, incluso se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras tomaba las hojas.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó apenas vio el currículo - ¡Es bellísimo! – chilló tapándose la boca con la mano. – Dios mío, Naruto, tenemos casi los mismo gustos, tú te debías estar muriendo entrevistándolo.

- La verdad, si, un poco – reí, las reacciones de Sakura siempre eran las más divertidas. – Hasta Kakashi me dijo que si no lo estaba contratando por su físico – seguí contando.

- Ya va, ¿lo contrataste? ¿Ya? – me preguntó, sorprendida.

- Si, empieza mañana mismo. – le respondí sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- ¡Qué emocioooooon, Narutoo! – Gritó agitando sus manos casi sin control.

Yo solo podía reír a carcajadas frente a su reacción. Aunque no les voy a mentir, yo estaba igual de emocionado.

- ¿Crees que sea gay? – me preguntó.

- No lo sé, y si lo es no hay manera de adivinarlo a plena vista, aunque eso es bueno. – Suspiré – Aunque tú sabes que eso me gusta – reí un poco encogiéndome de hombros.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto – rio ella igualmente.

- Aunque de verdad espero que lo sea, es el tipo más hermoso que he visto en SIGLOS, dios, no podía dejar de mirarlo – reí con cierta desconsolación y me dejé caer en la silla con pesadez. – ¿Sabes cuándo instantáneamente te sientes cómodo con alguien? No lo conoces pero…es una atracción rara que…- no paraba de hablar hasta que Sakura me calló.

- Alguien se acaba de enamorar a primera vista…- rio por lo bajo Sakura, de nuevo tapándose la boca.

- ¡Qué hablas, Sakura, ni siquiera lo conozco bien! – grité sonrojándome un poco, ¿amor a primera vista? Eso nunca pasa.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada ver, Naruto! – Me insistió – Solo lo digo porque no te escuchaba hablar así de alguien desde Gaara.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, ese comentario me había agarrado por sorpresa.

- No te veía así desde que estabas con Gaara, idiota – me replicó, cruzándose de brazos, pero manteniendo una sonrisa.

- Estas exagerando, Sakura – le dije, no muy convencido yo mismo, y sonrojándome todavía más.

Sakura bufó y se volteó hacia su escritorio. – Como tú digas, Naruto – dijo escribiendo algo en su laptop. – Solo espero que de verdad sea gay – rio volteándose y guiñándome el ojo, para regresar la vista a su computadora.

Suspiré, por fin mi sonrojo estaba bajando un poco, pasé una mano por mi cabello y me senté en mi escritorio igualmente.

- Yo también… - suspiré para satisfacer a Sakura, y una parte de mi si lo deseó, porque parecía ser cierto, no me sentía atraído a alguien desde que me separé de Gaara, y como saben, eso fue hace mucho, así que sentirme así, o al menos, pensar que me sentía así era emocionante, y me alegró mucho. Por eso esperaba que esa emoción no se fuera por el retrete, porque qué triste sería que no fuera gay, tendría que ponerle el ojo encima a ver si descubro algo, una pista, cualquier cosa que pueda decirme si vale la pena o no fijarse en él.

- Ponle el ojo y me dices – rio Sakura, como leyendo mi mente, para variar.

- Está bien, está bien – reí con ella, reclinándome en la silla.

- ¡Podrías incluso reclutarlo! Sabes que nos hace falta un publicista…- sugirió Sakura, y no había pensado en eso, no era una mala idea, para nada una mala idea.

- ¡Por supuestooo! – exclamé casi levantándome de la silla. - ¿Ves, Sakura? Por eso no puedo vivir sin ti – me reí.

Ella solo me sonrío y se volteó de nuevo. – Yo sé, yo sé. – dijo ya volteada, riendo un poco.

El resto de la tarde pasó normal, publicamos un poco de nuevo material en la página web de la campaña y fuimos a cenar juntos a un lugar de takoyaki que hay cerca de ahí.

Sakura habló un poco de su día, que estuvo un poco ocupado porque tenía un cliente un poco problemático, pero que ya estaba resolviendo todo, que tribunales esto, que la juez de tal oficina era una pesada, y cosas así, me divertía escuchar sobre su trabajo, ya que era tan distinto al mío.

- Qué full estoy…- suspiró Sakura luego de comerse casi su décima bolita de pulpo frito.

- Dímelo a mí…- suspiré igualmente, yo me había comido casi el doble que ella, pero son tan deliciosos que uno no sabe cuándo parar.

- Algún día deberás aprender a contralarte – rio Sakura – Siempre terminas comiendo más de lo que puedes.

- ¡No siempre! – repliqué. – Solo con el ramen, udon y takoyaki.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, aunque con los anman te has pasado más de una vez…- suspiró con una sonrisa.

Pagamos la cuenta, la lleve a su casa, que aunque es un poco lejos de la zona yo nunca voy a permitir que tome el metro ella sola, y menos tarde en la noche. Sakura siempre insiste en que la puedo dejar en la estación, pero no, nunca me va a convencer.

- Buenas noches, Naruto – se despidió mientras se bajaba del auto. – Y gracias.

- Buenas noches, Sakura, no hay ningún problema – le sonreí despidiéndome con la mano.

- Te escribo mañana. – dijo antes de bajarse y cerrar la puerta.

Me cercioré de que entrará al edificio y arranqué. En el camino coloqué un poco de música para distraerme, mi grupo favorito ha sido, es y siempre será NICO Touches the Wall, tengo todos sus discos, sencillos y videos promocionales, tengo muchos otros grupos y canciones en mi repertorio, pero de nada tengo más que de NICO, nada. Y de repente, allí estaban preguntándome "¿Qué música le gustará a Sasuke?" "¿Conocerá NICO? Debería mostrarle una canción…", ¿en serio estaba tan mal que me estaba preguntando sobre los gustos de Sasuke?, aunque bueno, si ya estoy esperando que también sea gay, por qué no preguntarse sobre la música, pues, si una va a entrarle a la cosa, qué más queda. Sin doble sentido, por favor.

- Que desastre…- suspiré en voz alta cuando por fin llegaba al edificio.

Subí, me preparé un té, vi un capítulo de una novela histórica que estaba en NHK, me di un baño, respondí un poco de correos, y por fin pude ir a dormir. Aunque algo inquieto, quizás por el día que me esperaba, sería el primer día de Sasuke en la empresa, y a pesar de que yo no tendría el placer de darle el recorrido de la empresa, esperaba poder chequear su progreso seguido. Pensándolo bien, lo que había despertado mi curiosidad en Sasuke, no sólo su físico, si no que a pesar de que no había sonreído una sola vez desde que se presentó, ni siquiera frente a mis buenos comentarios sobre su currículo, pero cuando le di el trabajo por fin sonrió, y era una sonrisa que tú sabes que son el reflejo de algo que esa persona tiene muy adentro, que había más de Sasuke que esa cara bonita y excelentes honores académicos, una de esas personas que son dignas de conocer.

No podía esperar más a que fuera mañana, a trabajar con él y conocerlo. Así que me relajé un poco más, y contento, me acosté.

A la mañana siguiente mi despertador sonó, a la quinta vez, como siempre, me levanté, arreglé y tomé mi maletín, llaves y demás. Baje a la panadería de al lado, compre dos anman, un limonada y arranqué a la compañía.

- Buenos días, Naruto – me saludó Shizune apenas me vio entrar.

- Buenos días Shizune – la saludé con un gesto de la mano y seguí hasta los ascensores. Allí, casualmente, me encontré con papá.

- Naruto, buenos días. – me saludó con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví, al igual que el saludo. – Recibí la notificación para contratar a Sasuke Uchiha, igualmente vi el currículo y todo, ya entiendo por qué lo contrataste tan rápido, es perfecto para el puesto. – me comentó mientras llegaba el aparato.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – le dije – Y no le creas nada a Kakashi…- dije, esperando que Kakashi no le esté metiendo ideas locas sobre el atractivo de Sasuke.

- ¿Eh? Ah…- se rio de repente – Por supuesto…- siguió riendo y se quedó callado por unos segundos. - ¿Me llevas en la tarde toda la información? Supongo que le diste todas las planillas y el papeleo, ¿cierto? – me preguntó.

- Sí.

- Perfecto. – me sonrió, y apenas le devolví la sonrisa el ascensor llegó al piso 13, a mi departamento, él debía seguir hasta el último. – Nos vemos luego, hijo, ten un buen día. – me dijo – Ah y, tu madre quiere que vayas hoy a cenar. - me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – le respondí bajándome del ascensor, nos despedimos con un gesto, y el ascensor se cerró. - ¡Si, hoy cenaré comida casera! – celebré en voz baja, tenía semanas sin comer verdadera comida casera (a mí no se me da mucho la cocina, apesto)

Saludé a los pocos que estaban en el lugar para esa hora, solo estaban Sai y Rock Lee, vecinos de cubículo; Sai, al igual que yo, es diseñador gráfico, además es artista plástico, es muy pálido, de cabello corto y negro, un hombre de pocas palabras pero un buen corazón, y excelente artista. Rock Lee, por el otro lado, publicista, un peinado en forma de hongo y cejas enormes.

- Buenos días, Sai, Lee – los saludé entrando, creo que ellos dos son los únicos que pueden pararse más temprano que yo, tengo entendido que Lee incluso tiene una rutina de ejercicios antes de venir para acá.

- ¡Buenos días! – respondieron ambos al unísono.

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto acercándome a mi oficina.

- Pues, descansado, estoy intentando ahorrar energías para el rediseño… - suspiró Sai, esta semana comenzaríamos un enorme proyecto de rediseñar la imagen corporativa y crear nuevas campañas publicitarias para Konoha.

- ¡Será difícil y emocionante! – rio Lee.

Yo solo me pude reír ante el comentario de Lee, creo que era al único que le emocionaba este proyecto, ni siquiera yo estaba emocionado por pasar los siguientes dos meses sin suficientes horas de sueño o tiempo para comer o salir, pero él siempre es así, le da emoción al equipo cuando la necesita, y cuando yo no puedo.

- Eso es lo que quería oír, Lee – seguí riendo y me despedí de ellos para entrar a la oficina.

Me senté en mi escritorio, me estiré y me puse a revisar el correo mientras a los minutos escuchaba como el departamento se llenaba de ruido, poco a poco todos iban llegando. Mientras, yo solo esperaba que fueran las 10 para recibir a Sasuke.

Unos pocos entraron a la oficina para darme los buenos días, Hinata, nuestra diseñadora y arquitecto de medio tiempo (también nos ayuda como secretaria provisional), entró para entregarme unos papeles y un té, ella siempre me llevaba té o café en las mañanas, es una lindura de persona.

Pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que eran las diez, y me levanté emocionado del escritorio y abrí un poco la puerta para ver si ya había llegado Sasuke…

…y en efecto, estaba justo entrando la puerta.

- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamé asomado por la puerta, hasta que salí por completo. El levantó su vista sorprendido, casi como si se hubiera congelado, y vi de reojo como Ino se había puesto a hablar toda emocionada con Hinata, imaginaba que Ino se volvería loca con él, bueno…realmente, ¿quién no?. - ¡Ven, pasa! – le sonreí, finalmente asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina. - Me encanta ver que llegas temprano – le dije mientras ambos entrabamos y yo me acercaba al escritorio. - ¿Tienes la planilla, no? – le pregunté volteándome y extendiéndole una mano. Hoy estaba vestido casi de la misma manera, unos pantalones negros, una camisa gris con rayas verticales un poco más oscuras, y con las mangas arremangadas (¿les he dicho que me encantan los hombres con las mangas arremangadas?). Me entregó un sobre amarillo con todos los documentos, lo tomé y lo deje en el escritorio, ya le enviaría eso a papá más tarde. - En la tarde te entregaré tu carnet, y mientras tanto…- empecé a decirle con una sonrisa, pero la puerta se abrió de repente, interrumpiéndome.

Aunque, que llegada tan oportuna, como siempre…

- Buenos días – saludó Kakashi asomándose por la puerta, soñoliento como siempre.

- ¡Kakashi! – lo saludé y le hice un gesto para que pasara. – Pasa, te tengo buenas noticias – reí mientras yo mismo me acercaba a la puerta para hablar con él. – El nuevo co-editor – le susurré, aunque es obvio que ya lo conocía, solo me gusta "presumir" – Sasuke – me encanta decir eso, volteé hacia Sasuke, dejando que viera directo hacia Kakashi. – Te presento al Editor en jefe, Hatake Kakashi. – se lo presenté poniéndole una mano en su hombro y señalándolo con la palma de mi mano.

- Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke – lo saludó con respeto, y una reverencia.

- Un gusto, pequeño Sasuke – lo saludó Kakashi con un asentir de la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa.

"Demonios, Kakashi, el pobre es nuevo", reí en mi mente, iba a espantarlo antes de que pudiera empezar.

- Solo Sasuke – respondió con amargura, frunciendo un poco el seño, obviamente no le había gustado.

- Eeh…pudiste haber conseguido a uno con más sentido del humor, Naruto…- suspiró Kakashi mirándome arqueando las cejas, yo me limité a fruncirle el seño, y cruzarme de brazos, sonriéndole un poco.

- Bien, chico nuevo…- suspiró de nuevo Kakashi. – Como quieras.

- Kakashi, muéstrale como funciona todo, ¿Si? Y ahórrate tus bromas para después…- reí manteniendo mi expresión de antes.

- No puedo creer que me de este dando órdenes el perezoso hijo de Minato…- suspiró de nuevo, así que solo me volteé más hacia él y se sonreí tan grande como pude, él siempre me anda molestando porque soy el hijo de Minato, su amigo desde la infancia, así que yo lo molesto de regreso. Es una linda relación. Pero como siempre, el me respondió golpeándome con ese libro erótico que siempre carga consigo.

- ¡A trabajar! – Le dije sonriéndole y regresando al escritorio.

– Vamos, Sasuke – dijo Kakashi suspirando, pero sonriendo, y le hizo un gesto a Sasuke para que lo acompañara.

- Suerte, Sasuke…- suspiré ya cuando se habían marchado, esperando que no sufriera mucho al lado de Kakashi, a quien te tardas en entenderle el sentido del humor, y es algo perezoso, además de burlón, pero el mejor para darle un buen resumen de cómo se trabaja aquí. Además, a todas estas, Kakashi será teóricamente su jefe de ahora en adelante, así que mejor empezar de una vez.  
>Lamentablemente casi no pude ver o hablar con Sasuke en todo el día, lo veía de reojo cuando salía a pedirle algo a Hinata, pero Kakashi lo tuvo encadenado al cubículo explicándole todo, especialmente sobre el proyecto que recién íbamos a empezar, y que sentía algo de lástima que el primer trabajo que iba a tener sería ese, lo más complicado que hemos hecho en un buen tiempo. Pero bueno, no me quejo, tendré quién sabe cuánto tiempo para conocerlo.<p>

La tarde pasó rápido, un poco complicada porque llegaron algunos clientes y solicitudes desde arriba, estuve más tiempo sentado en una silla de lo que normalmente me gusta, cuando por fin podía levantarme a estirar no sentía el trasero. Así que cuando ya me disponía a irme, preparé mi maletín, me lleve todo lo que debía para terminar en casa y salí de la oficina. En ese momento vi que Sasuke igualmente se estaba por ir, así que me apure a despedirme de él, le toque suavemente el hombro cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca y el volteó sorprendido, me limité a sonreírle y despedirme con la mano, el reaccionó un poco tarde y me hizo una simple reverencia, así que simplemente seguí mi camino, el pobre debía estar súper nervioso por ser su primer día, o eso pensaba yo, y si así era…y si me permiten decirlo, era muy adorable.

Bajé, me despedí de Shizune y me encontré con mi padre en el estacionamiento, me recordó que hoy tenía cena esperándome en su apartamento, además de ponerme increíblemente contento porque casi se me había olvidado, le prometí que regresaría a tomarme una ducha al apartamento y luego iba a para allá. Nos despedimos y me fui.

Sin más, regrese a mi casa, dejé todo el material de la compañía en mi escritorio, me di un baño rápido y salí a casa de mis padres.

De camino volví a colocar uno de los discos de NICO, y mientras escuchaba empecé a pensar en Sasuke de nuevo. Quería verlo, quería hablar más con él, quería conocerlo, salir, quizá hasta pasar mis dedos por su cabello… ¿Será que Sakura tiene razón y fue amor a primera vista? Bueno, yo no podría decir amor, pero sin duda alguna estaba increíblemente atraído a él, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza con sólo pensar en salir una vez con él, pero ¿cómo demonios haría para averiguar si era o no gay? ¿Tendré que preguntarle? Eso se vería raro, hasta para mí. Quizás es más sencillo, y simplemente el tiempo me lo diría, no puedes ocultar ser o no gay para siempre, de una u otra manera eso sale a la luz. Si no tendría que preguntárselo yo mismo, tarde o temprano, no pensaba pasarme meses y meses pensando en su rostro sin saber si era gay o no, no podría pensar todos los días en su voz, sus negros y profundos ojos, ese cabello tan liso como el agua, sus manos grandes, esos finos y claros labios…

¡Casi me paso una luz roja!

Sacudí mi cabeza, casi me paso una maldita luz roja, Sakura tenía razón, no me había sentido así desde Gaara, quizás era más fuerte que con Gaara, y a mis soberanas bolas si era mi empleado, si es igualmente homosexual y no está en una relación…no voy a dejar pasar esto, no lo voy a dejar pasar, como les dije antes, soy alguien que confía casi 100% en sus instintos, por lo que una bobería como los protocolos en el trabajo no me iba a impedir darle un chance a esto que estaba sintiendo. Ni por un minuto.

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llegando al edificio donde vivían mis padres, así que me sacudí la cabeza un poco (ya que mamá sabe leerme demasiado bien, y no quería que sospechara nada…) estacioné mi auto enfrente y bajé del carro.

Al tocar el timbre de su apartamento la voz de mi madre se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Naruto, querido? – fueron las primeras que escuché.

- Si, mamá – le respondí.

- ¡Perfecto, justo a tiempo! - me respondió contenta y abrió la puerta de entrada.

Subí al apartamento de mis padres, que era como 3 pisos antes del pent-house, un apartamento del mismo tamaño que el mío, con sus dos baños, y dos cuartos, uno que solía ser mi cuarto antes de que compráramos en el que vivo ahora, y el cuarto principal, la sala y la cocina estaban separados, pero la cocina tenía una pequeña mesa para dos personas. Un apartamento sencillo, pero mamá se había encargado de hacerlo sentir especial, es como un superpoder que tiene mi madre, todo tiene su toque especial (sé que suena algo bobo, pero es la verdad, mi madre es lo máximo)

- ¡Naruto, bienvenido! – exclamó al abrirme la puerta con sus brazos abiertos y sonriente. Mi madre es de mí mismo tamaño, y tiene la misma forma de mis ojos, de allí los saqué, pero son de color verde, brillantes y expresivos, su cabello es rojo y caía liso hasta su cadera, siempre lo había tenido así de largo y así de rojo, fue lo primero que le llamó la atención a mi padre cuando la conoció. Mi madre es una mujer increíble, es dura y regañona, determinada y muy exigente, le gusta que sus reglas se cumplan, Sakura me recuerda mucho a ella, aunque yo tampoco puedo decir que no me parezco tanto a ella; pero al mismo tiempo es increíblemente dulce, comprensiva y su cocina es perfecta. Trabajó en Konoha un buen tiempo, de hecho, allí fue donde papá la conoció, se convirtió en la ayudante del jefe de papá cuando él apenas tenía un puesto básico como ingeniero industrial en la división de ingeniería, y pues, según él dice, fue amor a primera vista. Pero en el momento que me tuvo a mi dejó de trabajar para criarme, ya cuando crecí se mantuvo como ama de casa, pero hacía trabajos de transcripción de documentos legales desde la casa, al igual que algunos fines de semana va a un comedor para ancianos a preparar comida.

- Estoy en casa, mamá – le respondí abrazándola.

- Bienvenido, Naruto – me dijo mi padre, que se había acercado igualmente a la puerta.

Le respondí con una sonrisa y un puño al aire, el sonrío y chocó su puño con el mío, siempre que estuviéramos fuera de la compañía nos saludábamos así.

- Vamos a la cocina, ya casi todo está listo. – dijo mi madre cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Vamos, muero de hambre! – exclamé yendo a la cocina junto con papá. - ¿Qué hiciste, mamá?

- Adivina…- dijo presumidamente mi madre con una sonrisa.

Me detuve un rato a analizar el sabroso aroma que salía de la comida, y sí, parecía ser mi comida favorita…

- ¡Ramen de cerdo! – celebré.

- Exacto, ahora ustedes pongan la mesa mientras yo sirvo las tasas, ¿ok? – ordenó mi madre con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal terminó tu día, Naruto? – me preguntó mi padre cuando ya estábamos todos sentados con nuestros platos. – Como no te vi el resto de la tarde.

- Siguió igual de ocupado, e incluso así no pude terminar el presupuesto que hay que enviar mañana, debo hacerlo a primera hora…- le dije pero mi madre nos interrumpió con dureza.

- ¿Qué les he dicho de discutir sobre el trabajo en la mesa? – replicó, ella siempre es dura con dulzura, mi madre es una combinación explosiva.

- Lo siento, linda – respondió mi papá con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, mamá – respondí yo igual.

- Más les vale. – bufó mi madre, y siguió comiendo.

- ¡Esta excelente, mamá, como siempre! – dije más que contento, ese ramen es definitivamente el mejor que nadie pudiera comer en su vida.

- ¡Me alegro! – respondió llena de orgullo. – Y Naruto… ¿cómo va todo? – me preguntó de repente.

- ¿Eh? Pues, todo bien, ando algo nervioso porque estamos por empezar el rediseño de todo el diseño publicitario de la empresa, así que será duro. – le respondí con una risa irónica – Papá nos pondrá a correr como locos. – reí burlonamente, papá se limitó a reírse. – Ah y, acabamos de contratar a un nuevo co-editor, eso nos ayudará mucho para el proyecto – le dije, deseando que no viera a través de mi sonrisa que esa no era la única razón por la que estaba emocionado.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho, por fin podrán quitarle algo de carga al pobre Kakashi – rio mi madre, al parecer no vio nada. - ¿Y qué tal es el chico nuevo? – preguntó con una sonrisa, demonios. Hasta mi padre me vio con una sonrisa.

- Pensaba que no querías hablar del trabajo, linda – rio ligeramente mi padre.

- Esto es distinto – bufó mi madre con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarme. Odiaba cuando hacia esto.

- Pues…su currículo es impresionante, ha tenido excelentes notas, buenos trabajos anteriores, y un sinfín de cursos y diplomas – le respondí – Pareciera que le va a costar adaptarse, pero ya Kakashi le estuvo explicando todo durante la tarde…- dije, tratando de hablar normal, pero por alguna razón una más grande que la que ya tenía quería formarse en mi boca, era el efecto delatador de la mirada de mi madre.

- ¿y es lindo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa de lo más juguetona, yo sabía que eso era lo que quería preguntar, y sentí como un ligero sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas.

- No pienso responder eso…- bufé y le di otro bocado al ramen. Pero vi como mi padre se inclinó hacia mi madre antes de que me replicara.

- Si, lo es. – le susurró con una sonrisa, y mi madre se alegró.

- ¿Dónde quedó ese profesionalismo del que siempre hablas, papá? – le repliqué frunciendo el ceño, sabía que mi sonrojo que había puesto más fuerte.

- En la mesa eso no cuenta, Naruto, lo siento – rio comiendo.

- ¿Es cierto entonces, Naruto? ¿Es lindo? – me preguntó de nuevo mi madre.

- ¿Por qué la insistencia? – le pregunté, no quería decirle que sí, si hacia eso vería que no solo me parece lindo y ya.

- Honestamente, porque no has salido con nadie desde el joven Gaara, y como madre me preocupo. – suspiró ella.

- Mamá, que no haya salido con nadie no quiere decir nada malo, estoy más que bien. - reí un poco para alegrarla, pero al rato suspiré al ver que su expresión de inconforme no cambiaba. - …está bien, si, me parece muy lindo…-dije en voz baja mirando mi plato.

- ¡Eso quería escuchar! – rio contenta, y siguió comiendo.

Ni papá ni mamá toco el tema luego de eso, al parecer mi madre se conformó con ese comentario, y papá no parecía molesto, pero podía esperar muchos más comentarios y consultas sobre el tema en un futuro cercano y lejano. Otros temas surgieron mientras terminábamos de comer, como a dónde iríamos de vacaciones de invierno, ya que sabríamos que para las vacaciones de verano sería ya imposible viajar, mi madre también estuvo hablando sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de un familiar, y otra cosas triviales sobre el clima y el tráfico.

Al terminar, mamá nos sirvió un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había hecho (también el mejor pastel de chocolate del planeta), nos quedamos viendo un documental sobre los festivales de verano de Japón que estaban pasando en NHK. Como pueden ver somos una familia sencilla, disfrutamos haciendo cualquier cosa juntos, y estas noches en las que vengo a cenar con ellos son muy agradables, considerando que muchas noches ceno solo, a menos que salga con Sakura o con algunos del departamento. Pero venir a cenar con mis padres es una de mis cosas favoritas.

- Bien, yo creo que me voy…- suspiré cuando vi que se estaban haciendo las 10.30 de la noche.

- Si, es tarde y mañana hay trabajo – rio mi padre levantándose del sofá.

- La comida estuvo súper deliciosa, como siempre, mamá – le dije levantándome y acercándome a ella, que también se estaba levantando.

- Me alegro, querido, y la próxima vez dile a la jovencita Sakura, tengo tiempo sin verla. – sonrió mi madre, siempre le había tenido un cariño muy especial a Sakura, quizás porque le recordaba a ella misma, o porque muchos años todos pensaban que terminaríamos casándonos, así que siempre la ve como la nuera que no podría tener.

- Claro, mamá, yo le digo – le dije sonriendo. – Bien, nos vemos pronto. – le dije abrazándola.

- Nos vemos, Naruto. – me dijo. – Buenas noches – me dijo con una sonrisa y me separé de ella.

- Buenas noches, mamá – me despedí y caminé hacia la puerta donde estaba mi padre esperándome.

- Buenas noches, Naruto, hasta mañana – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana – me despedí con una sonrisa, salí y papá cerró la puerta.

Me estiré un poco antes de seguir hasta el ascensor, bajé, entre en el carro y me devolví a casa.

Al regresar y llegar al cuarto, vi los papeles tirados encima del escritorio y no sentí la más mínima intención de terminarlos, había sido estúpido pensar que al regresar tendría ganas de terminarlos, así que cambié, cepillé los dientes y me acosté enseguida.

Y antes de dormirme, en lo último que pensó mi cabeza fue en ver a Sasuke al día siguiente.

Definitivamente no sería fácil quitarlo de mi mente, tampoco es como si quisiera, ¿cierto?

Y así, sonriendo, me dormí.


	3. Segunda Propuesta: Campaña

Segunda Propuesta:  
>La campaña<p>

Hacía tres meses y medio, quizás más, que había empezado a trabajar en la compañía de consultores llamada "Konoha" como co-editor del departamento de Publicidad, y déjenme decirles que fui contratado en el peor momento posible: un rediseño y replanteamiento de la imagen corporativa y sus campañas de publicidad.  
>El departamento de publicidad era una locura durante cualquiera de los malditos siete días de la semana, todos caminaban de allá para acá, todos gritaban, incluso yo debía levantar la voz de a momentos porque simplemente no podía hacerme escuchar, ni siquiera con Kakashi que estaba sentado a mi lado.<br>Noches enteras sin dormir revisando el proyecto una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, Kakashi y yo nos quedábamos hasta tarde al igual que muchos otros, incluyendo incluso en algunas ocasiones a Naruto.

Ja, se preguntaban por qué demonios no había mencionado al rubio que tengo como jefe. Pues es muy posible que anteriormente les haya parecido como una estúpida colegiala enamorada de su superior en la secundaria, y me enorgullece decirles que no. A medida que las semanas pasaron, a paso muy lento cabe destacar, fui acostumbrándome poco a poco a aquel rubio, al igual que lo conocía un poco más, no demasiado ya que tampoco hablábamos tan seguido, pero él era la clase de hombre con el cual no necesitabas hablar para saber cómo es, te bastaba con observarlo diariamente; un tipo muy sencillo, un poco desordenado, sin mucho sentido del tiempo y solo un poco irresponsable (excepto con los asuntos que en verdad importaban, lo cual es algo muy bueno), siempre cargaba una sonrisa en el rostro, y aquello lograba levantar el ánimo en esas mañanas que pasábamos sin haber dormido, era un poco ruidoso, eso sí, siempre gritaba y le encantaba quejarse de las cosas, muchas veces se volvía algo molesto, hasta daban ganas de aventarle un buen puñetazo en la cara; también era un poco tonto, no quiero decir que fuera estúpido, para nada, era brillante, pero era como un niño de diez años, siempre con expresiones extrañas y reacciones exageradas, además de ser torpe y siempre quería hacerse el chistoso, pero nunca dejaba de parecerme gracioso, hasta parecía adorable, si, adorablemente molesto, específicamente. Era lo único que podía sacarme una sonrisa a la mitad de un día estresante de trabajo.

Maldición, aun tengo regresiones a ese estado de colegiala enamorada y lo detesto, así que dejare de escribir sobre ello si no les importa, muchas gracias. Pero hablando generalmente, por fin me estaba acoplando a la compañía, socializaba un poco más con los demás, y aunque no podía decirse amigos, por lo menos ya no eran completos extraños para mí.

Pero por fin, luego de sangre, sudor y lagrimas, una tarde de principios de Octubre, la reunión con el presidente y vice-presidente de la compañía tomó lugar, fue la mañana mas estresante que todos habíamos tenido hasta entonces, y desde el momento en que Naruto, Kiba, Hinata y Kakashi dejaron el departamento, dejándonos a Lee, Sai, Ino y a mi solos en el departamento, empezamos a morir lentamente de los nervios.  
>- ¡Demonios, cuanto más se van a tardar! – se quejo Lee mientras esperábamos a que la reunión terminara, caminaba impacientemente de aquí para allá, yo trataba de estar tranquilo sentado en mi silla, sufriendo silenciosamente de una taquicardia masiva.<br>- Calma Lee, recuerda que la reunión termina a las cinco…- suspiro Sai, no tan nervioso como todo el mundo, el decía que confiaba en la labia de Kakashi y Naruto.  
>- ¡Pero ya son las cuatro y cuarenta! – chilló el de cabello en forma de hongo.<br>- Todos estamos nerviosos, Lee, no lo empeores. – dijo Ino, casi comiéndose sus amadas uñas.  
>- Lo siento…- suspiró recostándose en la pared.<br>- Debemos confiar en esos cuatro, sobretodo en Naruto. – dijo Sai cruzándose de brazos, y debía admitir que estaba de acuerdo con él.  
>Y de repente, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas, los cuatro entraron al departamento, todos volteamos hacia la puerta, yo me levante de mi asiento y fijamos la mirada en Naruto, que extrañamente tenía una mirada neutra, al igual que los otros tres.<br>- ¿Y? – preguntó Lee temblando.  
>Naruto paseo la mirada por todo el departamento, y sonriendo, suspiró.<br>- ¡Aprobada! – gritó con una gran sonrisa.  
>Lee exhalo un gran grito de emoción, dando saltos por todas partes, los tres que acompañaban al rubio festejaban también, Ino corrió a abrazar a Naruto, al igual que hizo con todos, hasta a mí. Sai le aplaudió al grupo con una suave sonrisa.<br>- Muchas gracias a todos – dijo Naruto parándose al final del pasillo en frente de su puerta, teniendo a todo el departamento rodeándolo, yo me limite a estar de ultimo, con Kakashi a mi derecha, pero al menos salí del cubículo (algo que no hacía desde la tarde pasada). – No hubiéramos podido hacer nada de esto sin cada porción de su esfuerzo. – decía con una suave y orgullosa sonrisa. – Quiero felicitarlos, hicieron muy bien su trabajo y no pude haber esperado mejores resultados del mejor equipo que esta compañía haya tenido – dijo con esa misma sonrisa, Ino parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. – Y quiero que todos felicitemos a alguien que también trabajó muy duro a pesar de habérsenos unidos hace tan poco tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke – anunció sonriéndome con una sonrisa aun más amplia, y me congele por completo, mis ojos se abrieron casi completamente y todos voltearon a verme con una sonrisa, diablos, eso era demasiado extraño, y yo no podía quitar la vista de esos ojos azules. – Muy buen trabajo, Sasuke – me dijo haciendo una reverencia, y todos lo imitaron.  
>- Muy buen trabajo – respondí devolviéndoles la reverencia.<br>Y esos ojos siguieron observándome con una sonrisa hasta que Kiba lo abrazo por los hombros.  
>- Ahora, jefe ¿A dónde vamos a celebrar? – preguntó Kiba con una maliciosa sonrisa. – Ah chicas, lo siento, esta salida será solo para hombres. – le murmuró casi al mismo tiempo a Ino y a Hinata, a lo cual la rubia hizo un buchero.<br>- ¡No me importa! – chilló ella. - ¡Hinata y yo festejaremos solas y nos divertiremos mucho más que ustedes! – bufó tomando a Hinata del brazo y saliendo de allí (la pelinegra parecía oponerse un poco, pero igual la acompañó), Ino parecía estar entre ofendida y divertida al mismo tiempo.  
>- ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas! – las despidió Naruto, y ambas se voltearon, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.<br>- Naruto, vamos a Ichiraku, hoy es dos por uno. – rió Kakashi.  
>- ¡No me lo tienen que pedir dos veces! – estalló con una carcajada el rubio, y Kiba lo abrazó aun más fuerte.<br>- ¡Vamos entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?! – gritó Lee y todos se encaminaron hacia la salida, no me atreví a moverme, por alguna razón no me parecía correcto asumir que estuviera igualmente invitado, hasta que el Uzumaki se detuvo y volteó hacia mí.  
>- ¿No vienes, Sasuke? – me preguntó sonriendo.<br>A los dos primeros segundos no pude responder, pero reaccione a tiempo. - Claro – asentí, intentando ocultar la sonrisa.  
>- Ven, te llevo yo – se ofreció Kakashi, yo volví a asentir y salimos del edificio.<p>

Apenas subimos al auto, Kakashi me habló un poco del lugar, era un bar de sushi y ramen con una barra muy buena y con un excelente precio, siempre que acontecía algún evento importante o se terminaba un proyecto, como había pasado ese mismo día, a ellos les encantaba ir a festejar allá, especialmente a Naruto, quien era muy buen amigo del dueño. También me habló un poco sobre lo agradecido que estaba en tenerme en el departamento, que tenia siglos esperando por un, cito, "malditamente buen editor", pero que ninguno había convencido a Naruto, y mucho menos a él, y que mi llegada no pudo haber sido más oportuna, y cito de nuevo, "como caído del cielo". Para mi sorpresa era la primera vez que de hecho me sentí completamente a gusto con Kakashi, era un hombre muy culto, siempre relajado, y algunas veces gracioso, pero aun así, la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba molesto y muchos comentarios siempre estaban fuera de lugar.

Pero en fin, llegamos todos al local y Naruto hablo con el dueño para conseguirnos la mejor mesa del lugar.  
>- ¡Dos botellas de sake, viejo, por favor! – le dijo Naruto al dueño del local antes de sentarse en la mesa junto con todos.<br>El estaba en la punta de la mesa, con Kiba y Rock Lee a los lados, luego Sai y Kakashi, y casualmente en la punta contraria de la mesa me encontraba yo.  
>La velada estaba bastante normal, tome algunos tragos de Sake, algo que no suelo hacer en reuniones, déjenme decirles (nada me da más miedo que emborracharme), Kiba, Naruto y Rock Lee eran los que más hablaban (o mejor dicho, gritaban), tanto de cosas triviales como lo molesto que estaba el trafico últimamente, hasta hacer imitaciones de personajes de la televisión, eran bastante graciosos si me permito pensar eso. Yo no participe demasiado en ninguna de las conversaciones, ya que aun no conocía muy bien de lo que hablaban prefería no opinar, y por suerte no me preguntaban tampoco. Comimos un poco galletas de arroz y un servicio de sushi bastante delicioso. Una velada entre compañeros bastante común en mi opinión.<br>Pero de repente, el tema más molesto del mundo salió a la luz.  
>- ¡Oigan, esperen, esperen, esperen! – exclamó Kiba levantando levemente ambos brazos. – Yo quiero preguntarle algo al jefe… - dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa, y todos hicieron silencio, Kiba miro fijamente al rubio y lo señaló. - ¿Hinata es soltera?<br>- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó estallando en una carcajada, al igual que todos. - ¿Cómo quieres que sepa yo eso? – preguntó riendo Naruto.  
>- ¡Es tu ayudante! – se quejó Kiba levantando sus brazos de nuevo.<br>- ¿Con que te gusta Hyuuga, eh Kiba? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara Rock Lee.  
>- ¡Dime de alguien que no le pueda gustar ella! – exclamó Kiba casi golpeando al cejudo. – Ese cabello, esos ojos, y que Dios tenga misericordia, ¡ese cuerpo! – decía mirando al vacio con ilusión en los ojos, o eso parecía, quizás estaba empezando a pasarse de copas.<br>- Hablas como si fuera el mejor cuerpo del mundo, Kiba – rió Sai cruzándose de brazos.  
>- ¡¿Disculpa?! – exclamó con los ojos completamente abiertos y haciendo la mímica de un busto considerablemente grande.<br>Todos estallaron en risas ante aquello.  
>- ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo olvidaste eso, Sai? – dijo con sarcasmo Rock Lee colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.<br>- No te burles de mí, Lee, o las pagaras. – "amenazó" Kiba, los otros dos solo siguieron riendo.  
>- Oh, por favor, sabes que las prefiero con menos busto, Kiba. – suspiró Rock Lee. – Ah y un buen cabello corto nunca está mal – rió Lee apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, y parecía estar imaginándose a su "ideal".<br>- Te secundo en eso, Lee – sonrió Sai.  
>- Ustedes son un montón de aburridos… - suspiró Kiba. – Kakashi si se que opina lo mismo que yo, ¿O no, Hatake? – sonrió con picardía el muchacho pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Kakashi, definitivamente estaba pasado de Sake.<br>- No me lo tienes que preguntar – sonrió convencido Kakashi, quien no me extrañaría que estuviera ligeramente borracho también.  
>- ¿Y tú, Uchiha? – me preguntó asonándose por delante de Kakashi. No me pudo haber hecho peor pregunta que esa, no para mí. Pero de nuevo, por alguna razón no sentí la más mínima necesidad de decirles de mi orientación, no que estuviera abochornado, pero no tenia ánimos de hacerlo.<br>- Realmente, lo normal – empecé, tratando de acordarme los gustos de Itachi – Bajas, cabello largo y poco busto. – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.  
>- Típico, otro aburrido – suspiró Kiba, y por alguna razón en ese momento sentí como si Naruto me observara por un momento, pero no me atreví a devolverle la mirada. Allí me di cuenta de que Naruto no había hecho comentario alguno hasta que Kiba soltó a Kakashi y empezó a gritar de nuevo.<br>- ¡Pero qué desconsideración de nuestra parte, chicos! – dijo colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho. – ¡No estamos tomando en cuenta a nuestro querido jefe! – dijo volteando hacia el rubio, quien volteaba sus ojos constantemente. Yo lo miraba con curiosidad, ¿qué hacía a Kiba decir algo así? ¿Y por qué Naruto reaccionaba así?  
>- Oh por favor, Kiba – bufó sonriendo Naruto.<br>- Vamos, Naruto, dinos, ¿Qué chicos te gustan? – preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.  
>¿Chicos, qué, cómo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?, me pregunté atónito al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del semi-borracho moreno. ¿Podría ser que…Naruto fuera gay también? Imposible, eso sería tanto demasiada suerte como demasiado tormento.<br>- No te lo pienso decir – suspiró Naruto con una sonrisa.  
>- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Kiba con un tono de voz que indicaba que el rubio estaba siendo un aguafiestas.<br>- ¡Porque son como _tú_! – bromeo Naruto acercándose demasiado a Kiba y este casi se cae del asiento de la sorpresa, todos rieron ante aquello, incluso yo. - ¡Era broma, Inuzuka, no tengo tan malos gustos! – rió Naruto reclinándose en su silla.  
>- Maldición, Uzumaki…- maldijo Kiba sentándose mejor.<br>El resto siguió riendo después de eso y se cambio de tema rápidamente, pero yo seguía preguntándome si seria verdad que mi rubio jefe era igualmente gay, pensando en que, si era cierto, el tormento diario que hacía semanas me había abandonado volvería a mi cien veces peor. Pero por otra parte, una pequeña y muy diminuta parte de mi me decía que las posibilidades ya no eran tan remotas, y un rayo (digámosle así) de esperanza y nerviosismo me lleno por completo, y quizás ya no era tan descabellado tener esta extraña atracción hacia Uzumaki Naruto, a pesar de que fuera mi jefe.  
>¿Qué si me gustaba o no? Yo no lo definiría como gustar, apenas conocía al tipo, pero de que no podía evitar sentirme atraído hacia él, era verdad. Esos expresivos ojos azules y aquella gran sonrisa era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, y observarlos continuamente era demasiado entretenido como para parar, y no voy a negar que a veces observaba sus bronceados labios tratando de imaginarme como debían sentirse.<br>"Tenía que ser gay el desgraciado…" pensé desconsolado mientras retiraba la vista del Uzumaki.

El resto de la noche pasó más rápido de lo que pude imaginar, y alrededor de las nueve de la noche, quizás nueve y treinta, por fin decidieron marcharse. Kakashi se ofreció a llevar a Kiba, que estaba un poco borracho (me sorprendió que el mismo estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio como para conducir), e igualmente Sai llevaría a Lee, quien estaba un poco pasado de copas también, y yo, sinceramente no sabía cómo hacer para regresar a casa, sabía que Shikamaru no podría pasar por mí, pero no pude terminar de pensar una solución cuando la voz de mi jefe me descarriló.  
>- Sasuke, ¿Te llevo? – me preguntó señalándome la salida.<br>- No quiero ser molestia – dije ocultando mi sorpresa.  
>- ¡Para nada! – insistió el rubio yendo hacia la salida, así que lo seguí.<br>Ya había visto varias veces el auto del Uzumaki, era un modesto mazda 6 de segunda generación, color negro y bien pulido, yo no sé mucho sobre autos, no me llaman la atención, pero este debía admitir me encantaba, o quizás era la influencia de quien era su dueño lo que causaba mi gusto por el objeto.  
>- De veras, no quiero ser molestia. – dije de nuevo, me sentía tan incomodo con la idea de ir en el mismo carro que ese rubio.<br>- Vamos, Sasuke, no lo eres…- suspiró con una sonrisa mi jefe, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y apresurándose al puesto del piloto, abriendo igualmente la puerta. - ¿A dónde te llevo? – me preguntó con la misma sonrisa.  
>Retiré rápidamente la vista de esos ojos celestes, y respirando hondo al fin le respondí.<br>- Vivo en Shibuya…- dije lo más claro que pude. – Pero puedo tomar el metro – dije rápidamente, nos encontrábamos en Ginza, y nuestro apartamento quedaba muy lejos de allí.  
>El rubio me miró con los ojos abiertos y empezó a reír, no sabía qué hacer, si se estaría burlando de mi o no.<br>- ¡Pensé que dirías Ueno o algo parecido! Vamos, te puedo llevar hasta la estación – Rio entrando al vehículo y haciéndome una seña de que entrara, y no es que no tuviera opción, pero tampoco quería resistirme. Oh por favor ¡cúlpenme!  
>Arrancamos a los pocos segundos, y primeramente ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era el silencio más pesado que había tenido en mi santa vida, no que hablar fuera menos incomodo, pero me estaba volviendo loco, y aun así no encontraba una sola silaba que decir, solo podía quedarme mirando hacia mi izquierda y ver las hojas de la carretera salir volando.<p>

- ¿Vives solo? – me preguntó de repente.  
>- No – respondí volteando. – Con mi mejor amigo – aclaré.<br>- ¡Eso debe ser divertido! – rió de nuevo volteando un segundo hacia mí. – Yo sí vivo solo, en un apartamento aquí en Roppongi, aunque mis padres viven no tan lejos de allí. – explicó riendo igualmente, mas como una risa irónica que divertida, y yo no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa. - Pero no eres de aquí, ¿Verdad? – preguntó.  
>- De Osaka. – respondí casi como si estuviera en modo automático, mi mente estaba muy ocupada preguntándose por qué el rubio preguntaba sobre mí, quizás solo curiosidad, pensaba.<br>- Divertido de nuevo, solo he ido una vez pero me encantó – comentó sonriendo; entablando lazos, ¿quizás?, de empleado a jefe, ¿o solo tema de conversación para no soportar ese silencio que había antes?  
>- ¿Tu amigo que hace? – me preguntó.<br>- Es antropólogo, trabaja en el museo de Tokyo. – respondí, y el rubio me observó por unos segundos con confusión.  
>- ¿Shikamaru Nara, de casualidad? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, ¿cómo demonios conocía Naruto a Shikamaru?<br>-Pues…si- respondí, extrañado.  
>– Claro, el me habló de ti…el en persona te recomendó, aunque no pensé que vivieran juntos. – rio volteando de nuevo por pocos segundos.<br>Ahora mi mente solo se preguntaba qué demonios le habría dicho ese bocón sobre mí al rubio.  
>- Es simpático, que bueno que seguí su consejo – me dijo sonriendo, y al voltear una vez más me guiñó el ojo rápidamente.<br>¿Maldición por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente adorable?  
>Luego de eso, unos minutos pasaron sin que él ni yo dijéramos algo, y cuando por fin me di cuenta que no faltaba mucho para la estación de tren en Shibuya, que estaba a unas dos estaciones de mi edificio, el Uzumaki volvió a hablar.<br>- Sasuke – me llamó, yo volteé - ¿Eres gay, verdad? – preguntó sin mirarme, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo por el contario, casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva y me lanzo del carro en movimiento de la vergüenza.  
>- ¿Co…como? - pregunté nervioso, volteando hacia él, e incluso podía sentir un sutil sonrojo en mis orejas. Pero él se limitó a reír.<br>- Por favor, Sasuke, la mentira sobre las chicas que te gustan era clara como el agua… – rió mirándome de reojo.  
>Debo admitir, en ese momento, quería arrojar al maldito rubio por la maldita ventana del maldito auto. Pero frunciendo mis labios, no dije nada.<br>- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – me preguntó incrédulo.  
>- No me pareció importante – respondí con sinceridad, mi orientación sexual no tiene nada que ver con mi empleo.<br>- ¡Claro que lo era! Por dios, me hubiera ahorrado todos estos meses de vagar por ahí buscando a alguien – gritó con incredulidad, y por alguna extraña razón no me gustaba mucho el camino que estaba tomando todo, así que volteé hacia el arqueando mis cejas. Y antes de que el rubio pudiera voltear, detuvo el auto frente a la estación.  
>- Aquí te dejo – dijo, por fin volteando su rostro hacia mí, y al ver mi expresión resopló, como regañándose a sí mismo. – No me malentiendas – suspiró sacando de su chaqueta una tarjeta, y con un bolígrafo le escribió algo en la parte de atrás. – Veme en el cafetín de la compañía mañana a las diez, ¿Si? – me dijo sonriendo de lado. – Te tengo una propuesta que espero no rechaces. – me insistió extendiéndome el papel, pero me rehusaba a tomarlo, por más que me atrajera el Uzumaki eso no se escuchaba como algo normal, pero este suspiró y volvió mostrarme el trozo de papel. – Solo ve, ¿sí? – me dijo, ya un poco fastidiado, así que sin querer alargar eso más tiempo, tomé el objeto y despidiéndome con "Buenas Noches" salí del vehículo. – ¡Hasta Mañana! – se despidió el, guiñándome el ojo de nuevo y arrancó el auto.<br>Al irse, bajé la vista hacia el papelito, rezaba:

"Cafetín Konohaku  
>10 am"<p>

Suspiré y lo guardé en el bolsillo exterior de mi chaqueta. Pero como nada puede dejarme pensar tranquilo, a pocos metros de llegar al edificio me llegó un mensaje de texto:

"¡No faltes, Uchiha, es una orden!

Buenas Noches

Naruto."

Fruncí el seño, guardé su número con el nombre de "Idiota Uzumaki" como identificador y lo volví a guardar con rabia; que me atraía el tipo, claro, que su sonrisa me quitara el sueño, lo admito, que es un bastardo adorable, también, pero podía ser un dolor en el trasero, al menos así me sentía en ese momento. ¿Por qué? No sé, quizás me molestaba esa actitud espontanea y burlona que tenia, o quizás el hecho de que podía ser molesto y adorable al mismo tiempo, o simplemente intentaba ocultar mis sentimientos, yo qué sé; de lo único que estaba seguro era que me enfurecía.

- Bienvenido – fue lo primero que escuché de Shikamaru cuando entre en el apartamento. Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado de hecho, y leyendo un montón de papeles.  
>- Estoy en casa…- respondí cerrando la puerta tras de mí y quitándome mis zapatos.<br>- ¿Qué tal? – me preguntó con una muy cansada sonrisa.  
>- Aprobaron el proyecto…- respondí sin muchos ánimos, el reciente encuentro con el rubio me había desconectado varias neuronas.<br>- ¡Felicitaciones! – me dijo con una sonrisa más honesta y alegre. – El museo estuvo insoportable, llegaron nuevas piezas de Egipto y es un papeleo para colocarlas en exhibición…- resopló revolviendo los papeles como loco. - ¿Quieres sake? – me preguntó levantándose del mueble, yo levanté mi vista antes de responder.  
>- Si – respondí automáticamente.<br>Y mientras él buscaba las bebidas yo pensaba en la invitación de mi jefe, si en aceptarla o no, y peor aún, debatiéndome en que podía ser para que hubiera parecido tan alegre de saber que era homosexual. Y sin contar la inmensa duda de si comentarle todo esto a Shikamaru o no…  
>- Ten…- me dijo extendiéndome un pequeño vaso con sake ya servido.<br>Ambos hicimos un ligero brindis y bebimos unas dos o tres veces más.

Y gracias al sake, digámoslo así, la duda desapareció cuando Shikamaru me preguntó….

- ¿Por qué la cara larga, Sasu? – preguntó sirviéndose la cuarta copa.  
>- No me digas así…- le dijo primeramente, odiaba que me llamaran como lo hacia mi hermano.<br>- Cállate y dime…- me dijo tomándose el sake de una sola vez. – Estas muy desanimado para haber terminado ese proyecto tan grande.  
>- Es mi maldito jefe – dije resoplando y recostándome aun mas en el sillón.<br>- ¿Naruto? – preguntó. – No me pareció la clase de persona que fuera un jefe desgraciado…- sonrió Shikamaru, y yo solamente sentí deseos de partirle los dientes.  
>- Nunca me mencionaste que lo conociste, por cierto, y no, no es un jefe desgraciado…- suspiré –…resulta ser el bastardo mas adorable del mundo que para mas colmo es gay… – resoplé llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cubriéndome el rostro con una mano. Nunca en mi vida pensé usar ese tipo de palabras frente a Shikamaru.<br>- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó casi cayéndose del sofá. – No parecía cuando lo conocí… - suspiró prendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos.  
>- ¡Claro que no lo parece, el maldito es perfecto! – quizás me pase de la raya, pero mi enojo hacia el Uzumaki mezclado con el poco alcohol en mi sangre no me dejaba pensar claramente.<br>- Enamorándonos del jefe, ¿eh? – sonrió Shikamaru fumándose el cigarrillo.  
>- Vuelve a decir eso y tendrás ese cigarrillo en el ojo…- lo amenacé encorvándome hacia delante apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas.<br>- Esta bien – dijo un poco asustado, pero aun así teniendo el valor de voltear sus ojos.  
>- Y no le basta con eso, al desgraciado, adivinó que soy gay y por alguna puta razón me pidió vernos mañana en el cafetín de la compañía…- suspiré cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos, pero pude oír como Shikamaru se incorporaba mejor en su lugar, seguramente sorprendido.<br>- No me digas…- dijo riendo levemente - ¿Y vas a ir? – me preguntó, regresando a su perezosa posición.  
>- Yo que se… - respondí, igualmente reclinándome aun más en mi asiento.<br>- Pero, ¿Quieres? – preguntó simplemente fumándose el cigarrillo.  
>Y tarde unos cuantos segundos en responder, ¿si quería ir?, no lo sabía, quizás sí, si quería, pero odiaba admitir que me aterraba la razón por la que me estuviera llamando, no quería cargar con diversas ideas, una más imposible que la anterior, para encontrarme con algo completamente distinto a todo lo que imaginé…Pero al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad, ¿Por qué el hecho de que fuera homosexual le causó tanto "gusto"…? ¿Sería esto un factor vital para lo que me iba a proponer?<br>Odiaba tener tantas dudas en mi cabeza; pero al final me decidí a responderle a mi amigo…  
>- Si quiero…- dije son sinceridad.<br>- Entonces ve, y listo…- suspiró Nara recogiendo sus papeles. – Podría sorprenderte – susurró riendo, sabía muy bien que se estaba burlando de mí.  
>- Ni siquiera sé para qué me molesto en contarte estas cosas – resoplé con una media sonrisa y lanzándole uno de los cojines, el cual lamentablemente esquivó.<br>- Porque odias a tu hermano – rió levantándose con el millón de papeles y apagando rápidamente el cigarrillo, y yo no pude evitar reír igualmente, tenía razón después de todo. - Mañana me cuentas como te fue…me voy a dormir – me dijo dirigiéndose al pasillo donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones.  
>- Buenas noches, idiota – me despedí con una sonrisa, levantándome igualmente.<br>- Yo también te quiero – rió volteándose y entrando a su cuarto, yo solté una carcajada mientras recogía la botella de sake y las pequeñas copas.

Luego de lavar las cosas rápidamente, me di una ducha "de pato tacaño" y me acosté, ignorando todo pensamiento sobre el día siguiente que se cruzara por mi mente, añorando un descanso bien merecido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 7, me duché y luego de colocarme mi traje fui hacia la cocina para encontrarme con que Shikamaru no estaba allí, pero si había una nota y un plato con huevos fritos y pan tostado en la mesa, esta rezaba:  
>"Necesitas energía en tu cita hoy.<br>Buena suerte ;)"  
>Y mi sangre hirvió en furia mientras me contenía de romper esa nota. Hasta el sol de hoy no entiendo por qué le conté a ese hombre, fue, sin mentirles, mi sentencia de muerte.<p>

Pero luego de respirar y calmarme, comí lo que me había dejado, organicé mi maletín y salí inmediatamente hacia la estación del metro.

Una hora después llegué a la compañía, la fría brisa de Octubre hacía mucho más agradable el viaje y la caminata desde la estación hasta el edificio. Me detuve unos minutos antes de cruzar esas grandes puertas de vidrio… ¿Qué me esperaría en el cafetín? Ojala lo hubiera sabido, ojala mis nervios me hubieran dejado tranquilo, o si quiera que mi mente y corazón se hubieran congelado por segundos, eso hubiera sido agradable.  
>Pero me arme de valor y entré al edificio, saludando a Shizune rápidamente mientras me dirigía al ascensor. Una vez habido tomado una buena bocanada de aire más presioné el botón para el piso 4, donde se encontraba el cafetín.<p>

Salí del aparato y entre al comedor. Era espacioso, con un piso de granito negro y blanco, sus mesas eran de madera blanca, al igual que sus sillas, el mostrador estaba del lado contrario a la puerta, y como muchas habitaciones en ese edificio, el ventanal cubría toda la pared del fondo. No había muchas personas, por eso no se me hizo difícil ubicar a mi jefe, se encontraba en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal, en su mesa había solo un asiento frente a él, y lo que parecía estar sobre ella era un Ramen instantáneo; gracias a Dios no me vio, se encontraba revisando su celular mientras tomaba un sorbo de lo que parecía ser leche. Estaba vestido como siempre, un jean oscuro, una blusa negra con las mangas arremangadas y con su corbata naranja, sumándole el carnet de cinta naranja de la compañía colgando del cuello. El bastardo estaba tan atractivo como siempre.  
>"Respira y camina, Uchiha" me ordene respirando hondo, y dándome valor mientras caminaba hacia esa mesa. A pocos metros de haber llegado, el rubio por fin levantó la vista y me notó, al hacerlo me sonrió con esa amplia y hermosa sonrisa que él tenía.<br>- ¡Sasuke, Buenos días! – me saludó sonriente, levantándose y haciendo una rápida reverencia con la cabeza.  
>- Buenos días – respondí yo haciendo lo mismo.<br>- Siéntate, siéntate. – me dijo sentándose primero, yo me senté en el único asiento frente a él. - ¿Quieres algo? – me preguntó.  
>- No, gracias, estoy bien. – respondí tratando de no ver directamente esos ojos azules.<br>- Esta bien – dijo – Te estarás preguntando por qué demonios te dije para reunirnos, ¿verdad? – comentó riendo, me vi tentado a responderle pero como vi que seguiría hablando, me resistí. – Primero, me gustaría que esto quedara entre tú y yo, ¿sí? – me preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa, susurrando.  
>Fruncí un poco el seño antes de responder, ¿Qué demonios me iba a decir?...<br>- Claro – respondí automáticamente, con el corazón casi en mi garganta.  
>El rubio sonrió suavemente y levantándose movió su silla hacia el costado derecho, acercándose a mí, un poco más y muevo mi silla para alejarme de él.<br>- La cosa es esta…- empezó –…estoy secretamente participando en una campaña para que se apruebe…- susurró, y antes de seguir respiro hondo. - …el matrimonio gay aquí en Tokyo…- dijo casi sin respirar. – Y necesitamos ayuda, ya tengo muchos amigos gay y hetero que nos están apoyando, pero mi mejor amiga y yo necesitamos a alguien en nuestra oficina…y créeme no se encuentran muchos gay salidos del closet aquí en Tokyo, ni siquiera en los bares. – comentó riendo un poco al final.  
>Debí rebobinar esas frases en mi mente una y otra vez antes de contestar, ¿Aprobar el matrimonio gay en Tokyo? No me jodas…<br>- Al menos que…- dijo de repente – no hayas…- empezó diciendo, pero yo lo detuve, no sé cómo me dio la garganta para hablar.  
>- No, no, salí a los 18…- dije.<br>- ¡Ah, entiendo! – suspiro sonriendo de nuevo. – Este…no tienes que aceptar si no quieres, pero sería una muy buena ayuda tener a un publicista con nosotros. – rio guiñándome un ojo.  
>¿Ayudarlo en secreto para hacer que se apruebe el matrimonio gay? No podía creérmelo, simplemente no podía. Eso era…<br>Y antes de seguir hablando suspiro, como relajando su respiración.  
>- Solo piensa como debe ser tener una pareja y querer casarte con él, pero no poder, que en tu país no sea legal, ¿Me entiendes? …- dijo suavizando su tono de voz, como esperando que yo hubiera tenido alguna experiencia parecida. - ¿Cómo debe sentirse eso? – dijo, y no pude evitar voltearme hacia él, encontrándome inevitablemente con esos ojos azules, y con aquella expresión que jamás había visto en él, como de auxilio, sus ojos parecían rogarme que aceptara, pero yo seguía con mis estúpidas dudas. – Sabes, no tienes que responderme ahora, solo…- dijo sacando una tarjeta de su chaqueta y dejándola frente a mí mientras se levantaba de su asiento tomando el vaso de leche. – Llámame o lo que sea cuando tengas una respuesta…- me dijo con una sonrisa – Nos vemos arriba. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia la salida.<br>Seguía repitiendo las palabras del rubio en mi cabeza una y otra y otra y otra vez, aun no podía procesar aquella simple información, "para que se apruebe el matrimonio gay en Tokyo", tragaba lentamente cada una de esas palabras, cada pausa que hizo para tragar grueso, cada silaba. Y pensé, en mi locura, que si aceptaba indiscutiblemente pasaría mucho más tiempo cerca del rubio, y aunque eso podía convertirse tanto en tormento como en beneficio, la idea de hacerlo era exquisita; y quien quita que en algún momento de mi vida tendré una pareja, ¿Y qué si me quiero casar con esa persona?, el rubio tenía razón, ¿Cómo debía sentirse no poder casarte con la persona que amas? No debía ser agradable, pero ni un poco agradable.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, ya que la experiencia me ha dicho que yo no debo pensar mucho las cosas, me levanté y camine apresurado hacía Naruto, quien estaba a punto de salir de la puerta.  
>- Naruto – lo llamé, al segundo siguiente casi entre en pánico, lo había llamado por su nombre, maldición.<br>Este se volteó sorprendido pero con un deje de esperanza en su rostro.  
>- ¿Si? – preguntó.<br>Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y respondí…  
>- Acepto – le dije.<br>La sonrisa en los labios de Naruto no tuvo precio alguno, con eso me contentaba.  
>- Gracias, Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo, yo me limité a responderle con una sonrisa.<br>Extrañamente, luego de eso, subimos juntos hasta el departamento, sin decir ni una sola palabra, yo solo veía al rubio sonriendo, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás con sus pies, tarareando de vez en cuando, parecía un niño de 5 años a quien le acaban de prometer un juguete espectacular. Este maldito rubio era demasiado adorable, ni siquiera pude evitar sonreír bajando la cabeza (para que no pudiera verme) en el camino al departamento.

Luego de separarnos en la entrada del departamento, el día en esencia siguió tan normal como siempre, sin mucho que hacer realmente, incluso estuve unas cuantas horas hablando con Kakashi, pero casi me arrepiento cuando empezó a hablarme de las "maravillas" de ese extraño libro erótico que siempre cargaba con él. Ya en ese punto debió haber imaginado que era gay por mi poco interés en el tema.  
>Pero en fin, el día terminó y yo recogía mis cosas cuando Naruto se me acercó con una sonrisa.<br>- Buen trabajo – me dijo, le respondí igualmente. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? – me preguntó bajando el tono de voz.  
>- No.<br>- Ven conmigo a nuestra sede. – Me propuso, y ya que había aceptado esto para poder pasar más tiempo con mi jefe, pues, no me podía negar.  
>- Claro.<br>Él sonrió y salió del departamento conmigo siguiéndolo detrás, mientras ambos nos despedíamos de los que igualmente salían del lugar, y no podía evitar sentir que nos miraban con curiosidad, esperaba que no se formaran rumores.

- ¿Cómo fue cuando saliste del closet? – me preguntó de repente cuando salíamos del estacionamiento, montados en su mazda negro.  
>- Pudo haber sido peor. – Respondí, todo nerviosismo de hablar con él desapareció por unos instantes, por alguna razón ya no me sentía tan distante al hombre. – A mi madre y mi hermano mayor no les importó, a Shikamaru mucho menos, pero mi padre se mudó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, al darse cuenta de que no tendría nietos ni nuera, pues, no tenía razón para quedarse en Osaka. – expliqué, ese sentimiento de informalidad era tan extraño, pero de verdad que ya no me sentía tan ajeno al rubio, me sentía cómodo hablando con él.<br>- Que duro…- resopló manteniendo la vista en la carretera.  
>- ¿Y usted? – pregunté, no quería hablarle tan informalmente, era mi jefe.<br>- Por favor, ni siquiera en la compañía me hables así, me siento viejo – rió ante mi formalidad, pero igualmente respondió la pregunta. – Fue realmente simple, lo hice público a los 19, mi mejor amiga lo sabía desde los 16, era divertido, ella es aficionada a la moda y siempre me invitaba a los desfiles para tener alguien con quien hablar sobre los modelos. – comentó riendo. – Pero mis padres lo tomaron bien, incluso una vez intentaron "engancharme" con el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, que también era gay…- dijo. – No funcionó – aclaró, y yo tuve que evitar una carcajada, no solo era adorable, era divertido el maldito. – Pero eso no quitó que mis padres se entristecieran un poco al pensar que no tendrían nunca nietos, yo soy hijo único así que…- suspiró con una sonrisa irónica. – Oh, llegamos – dijo de repente deteniendo el auto frente a una "local", una especie de cuchitril estrujado entre dos grandes edificios, tenía un peldaño antes de la puerta, la entrada estaba más hundida que el nivel de las paredes de los edificios que la rodeaban, no tenía nada mas alrededor, era solo aquella simple entrada; la puerta era de color blanco y tenía en la mitad superior un rectángulo de madera con los colores de la bandera gay, un extraño detalle pero debía admitir era genial, el tejado estaba extrañamente decorado con un frontón, un elemento que no se suele ver en la arquitectura japonesa, pero no se veía para nada fuera de lugar, y por último, en la pared interna izquierda se encontraba el numero del local: 13-7.  
>- Es un cuchitril, pero es lo mejor que puedes conseguir en Ginza por un precio accesible. – dijo apagando el vehículo y bajándose, así que hice lo mismo. – ¡Y veo que ya Sakura llegó, que suerte! – rió al ver un Volkswagen amarillo estacionado justo en frente de nosotros.<br>Seguí al rubio hasta la puerta y entré luego de que él lo hiciera.  
>- ¡Naruto, bienvenido! – escuché a una mujer saludarlo apenas entró.<br>El interior era mucho más amplio de lo que se veía por fuera, casi parecía estar encantado para ser más espacioso por dentro como hacían en los libros de Harry Potter (sí, me gusta). Lo primero que se observaba era del lado izquierdo había un escritorio pequeño (donde se encontraba una chica), en el mismo había una laptop, varios cuadernos y lápices, sumándose una taza de color rosa; frente al escritorio había una alfombra naranja y un archivero de tres gavetas, de madera clara al igual que la madera del escritorio, encima había un simple florero con unas flores blancas y en la pared había un afiche de dos hombres besándose, extraño pero ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Las paredes eran blancas y el piso era de una madera clara, luego del escritorio de la muchacha había un separador hecho de vidrio con un marco de madera, detrás de él había otro escritorio, un poco más grande y con un archivero igualmente de tres gavetas al lado izquierdo, por último, en la pared del fondo había un enorme corcho con miles de papeles y volantes.  
>- Sakura, conoce a Sasuke – dijo Naruto haciéndose a un lado y presentándome a la chica que lo saludó al entrar.<br>- Mucho gusto, Haruno Sakura – se presentó con una enorme sonrisa y una ligera reverencia. Era de estatura normal, contextura normal, de cabello corto y color rosa pastel, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color verde muy claro.  
>- Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke – me presenté haciendo lo mismo que ella.<br>- ¡Nuestro nuevo miembro aquí en la cede! – le susurro emocionado sin quitarme los ojos de encima, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso de nuevo.  
>- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó emocionada y dando un pequeño brinco.<br>- Si – respondí yo encogiéndome de hombros.  
>- ¡Muchas Gracias! – agradeció haciendo una gran reverencia, yo se la devolví. – Hm, ahora necesitaremos otro escritorio… - empezó colocando una mano en su barbilla, evaluando el angosto espacio a su alrededor.<br>- Hay espacio atrás, se coloca el archivero aquí en frente y caben dos más allá. – dijo Naruto señalando la parte de atrás. ¿Compartir "cubículo" con el Uzumaki? ¿Era broma?  
>- ¡Perfecto! – dijo la muchacha. – Hablaré con Yamato para ver si tiene algún escritorio a buen precio. – dijo sentándose y tomando el teléfono.<br>- ¡Gracias, Sakura! – le agradeció el rubio. – Ven, Sasuke, te explicare todo mejor. – me dijo yendo a su escritorio en la parte de atrás, y el mismo estaba lleno de muchas cosas (no muy distinto a su escritorio en Konoha, debo decir), papeles, papeles, papeles, una bandera gay, una laptop pequeña, a su derecha el archivero y una mesa pequeña con un fax, en frente del escritorio había también dos sillas, me senté en una de ellas. Por alguna razón sentía que la muchacha de nombre Sakura volteaba constantemente solo un poco hacia mí por unos segundos.  
>- Bien, Sasuke…- me dijo entregándome un folleto, bastante bien hecho, además, ¿lo habría diseñado él? – Allí está toda nuestra información, el nombre del grupo es Nijimaru, y ya tenemos unos 3 años, sé que no es mucho pero hemos crecido poco a poco, lo fundo de hecho una pareja que tenía años queriendo casarse y pues…no podían.- me explicó, tenía una suave sonrisa mientras lo hacía, y un brillo en los ojos, se notaba que le encantaba estar involucrado en algo tan importante para la comunidad gay. – Lo principal que hacemos, aunque no sea mucho a veces, es repartir volantes como esos – señalándome el que tenía en las manos – crear campañas lo más virales posible en internet, seguro habrás visto alguna de nosotros por ahí. – ahora que lo pensaba, quizás sí, aunque yo no uso mucho las redes sociales, a todas estas no tengo muchos amigos. – Pero también somos quienes organizamos el desfile del orgullo gay, antes era más informal, pero ahora participamos directamente, organizamos marchas para la aprobación de esta ley, hemos incluso ido a dar charlas en universidades, una vez incluso fuimos a una iglesia algo liberal que accedió a tenernos, sorpresivamente porque te puedes imaginar que nuestro mayor obstáculo es la iglesia, aunque aquí no tenga tanta fuerza…, y los viejos decrépitos en el congreso. – rio por un momento. – Mientras hacemos todas esas campañas, hemos estado redactando lo que podría ser el documento legal de esta ley, tenemos a un gran equipo de abogados trabajando en ello, Sakura es una de ellas, de hecho. – me dijo señalando rápidamente a Sakura, yo volteé dos segundos y regresé mi vista a Naruto. – No es una lucha tan difícil o imposible, pero tampoco sencilla, se necesita perseverancia, ¿no?, y nos estamos quedando cortos de publicistas que nos ayuden en las campañas, tanto digitales como físicas, y aunque yo sé algo de mercadeo y hay otro publicista con nosotros, soy sólo un diseñador gráfico y él es un solo publicista, no podemos encargarnos de todo…- suspiró- …nuestro publicista pasado también era gay, pero se enamoró de un extranjero y se mudó con él a su país, donde podrían casarse y todo, así que te puedes imaginar…- volvió a reír - …por eso te necesitamos tanto. – me dijo suspirando, pero manteniendo una suave sonrisa. – El trabajo no exige mucho tiempo, pero si esfuerzo, y el único problema es que no puedo prometerte una paga, todos lo hacemos por el deseo de que todos podamos tener los mismos derechos y…- suspiró un poco antes de continuar –…solo puedo ofrecerte eso, pues, la satisfacción de poder ayudar a la comunidad gay, de ayudar a concientizar a la gente sobre nosotros, informarlos, y algún día ver esos frutos en nuestras propias vidas, ¿qué dices? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, de repente me di cuenta que Sakura estaba sentada a mi lado, sonriendo igualmente, ¿cómo podría negarme ante tal discurso de parte de ese rubio? No podía negarme a cualquier cosa que me dijera con esa sonrisa, no podía, algo en mi estúpido cerebro me lo impedía, y ya sabía que la única palabra que iba a poder articular en ese momento sería…<br>- Está bien…- suspiré con una sonrisa, una de esas raras ocasiones en que mis músculos me dejaban sonreírle a Naruto.  
>- ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke! – me agradeció con una gran sonrisa y se levantó de la silla, yo hice lo mismo y la joven también.<br>- ¡Un placer tenerte con nosotros, joven Sasuke! – Me dijo Sakura, sonriéndome y emocionada, y por fin, alguien no se dirigía a mí solo por mi nombre.  
>- ¡Un placer tener con nosotros, Sasuke! – me dijo igualmente el rubio, extendiéndome el puño, así que aunque con algo de duda extendí el mío y lo choque contra el de él, creo que era la primera vez que tocaba la piel de Naruto…, su sonrisa se expandió aún más.<br>- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo - dijo Sakura emocionada, allí nuestros puños se separaron.  
>- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Te gusta el takoyaki, Sasuke? – me preguntó.<br>- Sí, claro.  
>- ¡Perfecto! – celebró el rubio con aquella hermosa y enorme sonrisa.<p>

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y fuimos caminando unas dos cuadras abajo hasta un restaurante modesto en una esquina con un cartel gigante que decía "Teppanyaki" en la entrada. Supuse que ese debía ser el lugar. Un restaurante tradicional, de madera, con sus puertas de papel de arroz corredizas, la caja registradora al final y todas las mesas con los teppanyaki incluidos. En cada mesa había el recipiente con los palillos, varios menús, y la mayoría tenía capacidad para cuatro personas, exceptuando una que parecían para unas 10.  
>Escogimos una cercana a la caja registradora y empezamos a ojear el menú. Obviamente pedimos un servicio grande de takoyaki, cada uno pidió también una sopa y "edamame" para acompañar.<p>

- Cuéntame, Sasuke, si no es muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar, claro…- empezó Sakura de repente mientras comíamos, ¿qué sería? - ¿Cómo fue salir del closet para ti? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, algo apenada.  
>"Una pregunta algo personal para empezar la relación pero, qué importa, es simpática"<br>- Ni muy bien, ni muy mal – respondí, ella levanto una ceja con curiosidad. – Mi madre y mi hermano mayor lo tomaron bastante bien, pero mi padre se mudó apenas se enteró. – le conté, con una sonrisa irónica en mi rostro, ella se sorprendió mucho.  
>- ¿Se mudó porque le dijiste que eras gay? – me preguntó sorprendida.<br>- En teoría, si, cuando supo que nunca tendría otra nuera ni nietos en la familia pues, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y lo terminó de convencer de irse a disfrutar su retiro en Kyoto. – suspiré, aún con la sonrisa irónica.  
>- Qué cruel…- suspiró ella.<br>- Un poco, pero sé que eventualmente me aceptara, mamá tiene un poder de convencimiento increíble – volví a suspirar, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, una pregunta se me vino a la mente. – ¿Cómo fue para ti, Sakura? – le pregunté, hasta ese preciso instante no sabía si ella era gay o no, ¿o sería ella la mejor amiga de Naruto de la que él mismo me había hablado hace poco?  
>Y la reacción de ambos me dio la respuesta de inmediato, se miraron sorprendidos (estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, frente a mí) y comenzaron a reírse, qué vergüenza…<br>- No, Sasuke, yo no soy gay – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.  
>- Lo siento, pensaba que…- empecé a decir, avergonzado.<br>- No te preocupes, créeme no es la primera vez que me lo preguntan y tampoco la última. – rio Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. – Considerando el mundo al que me arrastró este idiota. – suspiró señalando a Naruto y mirándolo de reojo, el rubio le sonrió de lado y frunciendo el ceño, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en él, era estúpida pero hermosa al mismo tiempo, bueno no, mi error, la palabra no es hermosa…¿sexy, quizás?...como odiaba a este rubio, a él y su perfección.  
>- No me puedes negar que te has divertido un montón – dice Naruto con una sonrisa presumida y orgullosa. Maldito hombre.<br>- Tengo muchísimos amigos con los que ver mis competencias de natación, así que sí, me divierto mucho – admitió Sakura con una sonrisa, y por alguna razón guiñándome el ojo.

Seguimos hablando por bastante tiempo más, Sakura y Naruto tenían una relación increíblemente cercana, me recordaban a mí a Shikamaru, y era divertido verlos, se hacían bromas a cada momento y hacían lo que me imaginaba que eran chistes internos entre ellos, no entendía mucho pero ver a Naruto junto a alguien de tanta confianza me regalaba muchas expresiones y reacciones que nunca había visto, y eso me fascinaba. Por mi parte, obviamente no conversaba mucho, me limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando y sonreír de vez en cuando también, me hicieron unas pocas preguntas más sobre mi universidad, de Shikamaru, y de mi vida en general, sin mucho detalle.

Y debo decir que todo iba bastante bien, para lo incómodo que suelo sentirme conociendo a gente nueva, no me iba nada mal, hasta que Sakura dijo:  
>- Bien, Naruto, yo debo regresar…tengo unos contratos que terminar de redactar. – dijo guiñando el ojo y levantándose de la mesa.<br>- ¿Te llevo? – le pregunto levantándose también, yo no me atreví a moverme.  
>- No, Naruto, te lo acepto cuando es tarde pero apenas son las 6. – se rio Sakura colocando sus manos en su cintura. – Más bien, deberías quedarte con Sasuke y seguir hablándole de los futuros proyectos – dijo con firmeza, pero volteó hacía mí con una sonrisa, yo no sabía qué hacer, odiaba estas situaciones en las que no tenía ninguna pista de cómo reaccionar. Lo único que sentía eran nervios por quedarme Dios sabe cuánto tiempo a solas con Naruto.<br>- En eso tienes razón…entonces mejor nos vamos yendo también – sonrió Naruto volteando hacia mí. – ¿Vamos, Sasuke? – me preguntó sonriendo, y supongo que no tenía más opción que decir que sí.  
>- Claro – respondí a secas, levantándome.<br>- Oye, pero al menos déjame llevarte hasta la estación – le insistió Naruto a Sakura mientras salíamos. Ella accedió, y la dejamos en la estación más cercana, como a unas 4 cuadras de allí.

- Bien, Sasuke, ¿conoces cafés en Ginza? – me preguntó el rubio apenas Sakura entro a la estación.  
>- No, realmente no he recorrido mucho esta zona – le respondí, no tenía tanto dinero como para andar comiendo en Ginza.<br>- Entonces conocerás mi favorito, el mejor café de Tokyo. – rio mirándome y volteó hacia la carretera mientras arrancaba el auto, pero a los segundos volvió a hablar. - ¿Te importa si pongo música, Sasuke? – me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.  
>- No, para nada – respondí enseguida, era su carro a todas estas, y me resultaba bastante curioso pensar qué clase de música podría gustarle.<br>Naruto solo sonrió, y cuando paramos en una luz roja se inclinó un poco sobre el tablero donde tenía el sistema de sonido y lo encendió, y enseguida empezó a sonar una canción que tenía idea que había escuchado antes, pero no sabía ni el nombre de la canción o de la banda, pero era estilo rock suave, bastante alegre, no me extrañaba esos gustos en él, se parecía mucho a su personalidad.  
>- ¿Los has escuchado antes? – me preguntó emocionado, ¿sería su banda favorita?<br>- Creo que sí, pero no sé el nombre…- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.  
>- ¡Son la mejor banda del mundo! – me dijo aún más emocionado que antes, definitivamente era su banda favorita. – NICO Touches the Walls, no hay mejor banda que esta. – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, volteando varias veces hacia mí, yo no pude evitar sonreír, parecía un niño hablando de su juguete preferido.<br>Maldito hombre tan adorable…a pesar de que no lo estaba viendo directamente, al mirar de reojo podía ver como seguía la letra de cada canción que sonaba y se movía con el ritmo de las mismas, era bastante divertido, y debo admitir que la banda sonaba bastante bien, quizás probaría comprarme un disco.  
>- Suenan bastante bien – le dije de repente, manteniendo mi sonrisa y Naruto volteó sorprendido hacia mí, sonriendo.<br>- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó ampliando su sonrisa, y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la carretera, estábamos en un semáforo esperando nuestro turno, de todas maneras.  
>- Si – respondí asintiendo – ¿Puedo…? – pregunté, señalando uno de los discos que acababa de ver cerca del sistema de sonido, que era obviamente de aquella banda.<br>- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió emocionado y el mismo tomo el CD y me lo entregó, unas carcajadas salieron de mi boca al ver aquello, Naruto estaba demasiado feliz y eso me causaba risa.  
>- ¿A mucha gente no le gusta o…? – le pregunté, porque para que estuviera tan emocionado de que a alguien le gustara esa banda, no debía ser nada popular.<br>- No, no, a mucha gente le gusta, solo que a la gente que conozco no les suele gustar, no sé por qué…a Sakura no le gusta. – me explico encogiéndose de hombros como 4 veces.  
>Yo volví a reír.<br>- Bueno, considérame un fan más. – le dije, casi sin pensar en lo que decía, me sentía contento, en paz, no podía borrar esa sonrisa de mi rostro (no que fuera muy grande, a ver, pero no suelo hacer eso nunca), pero de verdad que Naruto me divertía mucho.  
>- ¡Sí! – celebró en voz muy baja, como para que no escuchara, así que pretendí que no había visto aquello y sonreí un poco más.<br>"¿Por qué eres tan adorable? Deja de ser así…no puedo ponerme así con mi jefe…" maldije en mi cabeza volteándome hacia la ventana, y sin dejar de sonreír. Me desesperaba el solo pensar en lo feliz que me estaba sintiendo de repente, y cómo sentía mi corazón acelerándose, y que había sido así desde el momento en que lo conocí y solo empeoraba con el tiempo (en especial desde que sé que es gay…), siempre que estaba a solas con él era una taquicardia fija, no parecía poder escaparle a esto, y al parecer mi mente no quería ni intentarlo porque acababa de aceptar unirme a su organización y todo, y ahora pasaría más tiempo con él y lo conocería mejor y quizás hasta desarrollar sentimientos por él…  
>En ese momento un nudo de nervios y emoción se formó en mi garganta, ¿me emocionaba el hecho de conocerlo más y que me empezara a gustar? ¿Por qué?<br>Pero antes de que pudiera seguir respondiéndome ese dilema, el rubio volvió a hablarme.  
>- ¡Sasuke! – me llamó, bastante cerca de mí honestamente, incluso me eché hacia atrás, y el solo se rio. – Llegamos…- me dijo sonriendo y apagando el vehículo y bajándose.<br>Yo solo suspiré, soltando una gran cantidad de aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, y me bajé del carro igualmente. Pasé mis manos rápidamente por mi rostro después de cerrar la puerta, pero la taquicardia no me dejaba en paz, qué haría ahora…  
>- Entremos – me dijo pasando por mi lado y sonriéndome.<br>Habíamos llegado a un pequeño café con una terraza externa decorada con enredaderas y flores, mesas de madera oscura y sombrillas blancas para el sol, aunque como ya estaba volviéndose oscuro tenían unas pequeñas lámparas en cada mesa y unos faroles en las esquinas de la terraza, sumándose a la luz que venía del área cerrada del local.  
>- Genial, ¿no? – me pregunto cuando entrabamos y Naruto enseguida se dirigió a una mesa en la terraza que tenía únicamente dos puestos, uno en frente del otro, si no fuera por lo improvisado de la situación pensaría que esto parecía una…<br>¡No! No pienses así…esto no es una cita, ni parecido a una, en lo más mínimo, no lo parece.  
>Naruto se sentó y yo me senté en frente, entre ambos solo había una de esas pequeñas lámparas de mesa.<br>- Bastante genial – le dije luego de sentarme, mientras observaba un poco más el lugar.  
>- Tengo años viniendo aquí, un primo de mi ex trabaja aquí desde siempre, así que veníamos todo el tiempo – se rio Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros. – Aunque luego de romper seguí viniendo, me gustaba mucho el café como para dejarlo – volvió a sonreír.<br>"Entonces ya ha tenido pareja…" pensé, curioso, pero para nada sorprendido, quizás haya sido más de uno, no me extrañaría de alguien tan (y me avergüenzo de esta palabra que voy a usar) encantador como Naruto. No pensaba preguntar, por más curioso que estuviese, sería bastante incómodo.  
>- ¡Naruto! – escuché de repente y cuando levanté mi vista había un chico, igualmente rubio, de cabello muy largo pero recogido en una cola de caballo, piel bronceada, delineador negro en los ojos, sonreía mirando a Naruto.<br>- ¡Deidara! – exclamó contento el rubio. - ¿cómo estás? Pensaba que nunca trabajabas en turnos nocturnos – le preguntó sonriente.  
>- Porque Sasori los odia, pero lamentablemente tuvo que tomarlo por las clases de la universidad, así que me cambié para acompañarlo. – explico el hombre, con una sonrisa.<br>- ¿Sigue en la cocina? – preguntó Naruto.  
>- Por supuesto.<br>- ¡Ah, mis modales! – Exclamó de repente Naruto. – Deidara, este es Sasuke, nuevo miembro en Konoha y en Nijimaru. – dijo sonriente y señalándome con la mano. – Sasuke, este es Deidara, trabaja en la sucursal central de Nijimaru y excelente amigo mío. – me dijo señalándolo a él.  
>- Mucho gusto – dije yo levantándome y haciendo una reverencia, lo que él hizo igualmente.<br>- El placer es mío, bienvenido a bordo – me dijo con una suave sonrisa, así que volví a sentarme. – Entonces, ¿les traigo algo? – preguntó.  
>- A mí lo de siempre, y ¿Sasuke? – dijo mirándome, y honestamente no sabía qué tenía el lugar, no hubiera sabido que decir si el joven Deidara no habla.<br>- ¡Qué torpe…ya te traigo la carta, Sasuke! – exclamó golpeándose la frente. – Voy ordenando lo tuyo mientras, Naruto, ya vuelvo. – dijo haciendo un gesto de disculpa mientras se iba.  
>A los dos minutos tenía una carta en mi mano, ordené un simple capuchino, tomó mi orden y se marchó con una sonrisa.<p>

- Es un excelente miembro, tiene muchos años en la organización, casi desde que empezó. – me dijo Naruto cuando él ya se había ido. – De hecho, él es la razón por la que estoy dentro, si no lo hubiera conocido nunca hubiera formado parte de Nijimaru. – me explicó sin quitar sus ojos de mí. – Además desde que lo conozco, que son como unos…cinco años, está con su pareja, Sasori, y ya cuando los conocí tenían como dos años juntos, entraron juntos a Nijimaru y no se han separado, más bien, están locos por casarse, tienen como cuatro años viviendo juntos y bueno…- suspiró Naruto, suponía que la organización estaba llena de historias así, muchas parejas queriendo casarse y por eso colaboran allí.  
>- Debe ser muy frustrante…- dije, no podía ni empezar a imaginar la impotencia que debían sentir.<br>Y Naruto de repente entrecerró los ojos y me miró, como…intrigado, parecía que me fuera a preguntar algo importante.  
>Se inclinó en la mesa con sus codos, con la misma expresión antes de hablar.<br>- ¿Has tenido pareja antes, Sasuke?  
>"¿Eh?"<br>Apenas escuché la pregunta levante una ceja, ¿a qué venía aquello?  
>- Es una pregunta un poco personal, ¿no crees? – le dije con la misma expresión, entre sorprendido, ofendido y extrañado.<br>El solo rio y se reclinó de nuevo en la silla, relajándose.  
>- Lo dices como si te hubiera conocido ayer, Sasuke, es simple curiosidad. – sonrió cruzándose de brazos.<br>Su sonrisa era casi pícara, como retándome a que respondiera, el idiota este se estaba divirtiendo con ponerme incómodo, ¿o qué?  
>…aunque, y me disculpan de nuevo, se veía ligeramente…no, bastante…atractivo con esa sonrisa.<br>Bajé la mirada hacia mi café, frunciendo el ceño, y respondí.  
>- No, no he tenido. – respondí suspirando y tomando de mi capuchino.<br>- Ya veo…- asintió mirando su café y tomando un sorbo de él.  
>- ¿Y tú? – Le pregunté, ya que estábamos en el tema, por qué no averiguar un poco sobre ese ex…<br>- He tenido dos – me respondió mirándome de nuevo, pero tomando otro sorbo al instante. – Uno fue mucho más joven, como a los 17 que duro unos dos meses y fue bastante boba, ni siquiera nos besamos. – me confesó riéndose. – Pero luego, a los 20 conocí a Gaara en la universidad, estuvimos casi dos años juntos, él fue tanto mi primer beso, como la persona con la que perdí mi virginidad. – me dijo sonriente, y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, bajó la vista por unos segundos pero enseguida la volvió a levantar. – Aprendí mucho con él y fue una relación bastante buena, pero entre él queriendo regresar a Okinawa por su negocio familiar, y yo con un futuro muy bueno en Konoha aquí en Tokyo, nos empezamos a separar y darnos cuenta que pues, no había tanto compromiso como para sacrificar cosas tan importantes como el trabajo.- me contó con una sonrisa, debió ser muy doloroso en su momento, hasta yo podía notar eso, pero al parecer recordaba aquello con mucho afecto, esos son unos zapatos grandes que llenar…- Lo he vuelto a ver varias veces, ha venido a algunos desfiles del orgullo gay y nos ha ayudado con algunas cosas de Nijimaru, y nos hemos vuelto muy amigos a pesar de todo. – sonrío Naruto. – Ahí fue que nos dimos cuenta que siempre habíamos funcionado mejor como amigos – se rio encogiéndose de hombros. – Y aquí entre nosotros…- dijo acercándose un poco sobre la mesa, así que yo me acerqué un poco también. - …no éramos tan compatibles en la cama como se debe. – me dijo.  
>- Demasiado personal, Naruto…- bufé reclinándome de nuevo en la silla, si había sido demasiado personal, aunque una pequeña MUY pequeña parte de mí se alegró, Dios sabrá por qué.<br>- Lo siento, lo siento, pero tú preguntaste y a mí me encanta hablar. – respondió riéndose con esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa que él tiene.  
>- Si, recuérdame nunca preguntarte nada de nuevo… - suspiré sonriendo, no había manera en que su sonrisa no me sacara una, era muy contagiosa.<br>- ¿Me conociste ayer? Tengo terrible memoria, Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo y levantándome las cejas.  
>- Entonces estoy jodido…- suspiro, aún con la sonrisa.<p>

Y de repente cuando levanto la vista…allí están, sus ojos azules y una suave sonrisa me miran, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, solo me miran, y mi sonrisa se borra solo un poco para devolverle la mirada, una de esas pocas veces en que puedo mirar a los ojos a Naruto sin sentirme tan nervioso (no que mi corazón no estuviera a punto de lanzarse afuera de garganta, pero no tanto como otras veces…), ¿qué estaría pensando Naruto sobre mí en ese momento? ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza cuando me miraba?  
>Y justo en ese momento, su sonrisa se hace más grande, más hermosa, y sus ojos no dejan de mirarme. Y por alguna estúpida razón, yo solo puedo sonreír más y bajar mi mirada, este necio podía hacerme hacer cosas que nunca haría en situaciones normales, ¿qué tenía esa maldita sonrisa y esos malditos ojos que me hacían caer como en un hechizo o un trance?<br>- ¡La cuenta, Naruto! – escuché mientras todavía tenía la vista baja, y al levantarla vi a Deidara entregándole la cuenta a Naruto, así que me dispongo a sacar mi billetera.  
>- No, no, Sasuke, ni te atrevas…- me dijo sacando la suya. – Yo me encargo – me dijo sonriente y poniendo su tarjeta de crédito en la cuenta para que Deidara se la llevara.<br>- ¿Por qué? No tienes que…- le pregunté casi indignado.  
>- ¿No puedo invitarte a un café? Es solo un café…- dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.<br>No sabía que decirle, además ya había entregado su tarjeta, no había mucho que pudiera hacer…  
>- La próxima la pagas tú, ¿ok? – me preguntó con aquella sonrisa pícara.<br>- Esta bien, demonios – suspiré y retiré mi vista de esa sonrisa.  
>El rubio rio satisfecho, y a los segundos recibió la factura, señal de que ya debíamos irnos.<br>- Ven más seguido, Naruto – le dijo Deidara mientras nos levantábamos para salir.  
>- Por supuesto, Deidara, la próxima vez vengo con Sakura también – dijo sonriendo. – Ah y, mándale a saludos a Sasori, y dile que le mande saludos de mi parte a Gaara. – dijo Naruto, me sorprendía el nivel de buena amistad que al parecer mantenía con su ex, debió ser una relación bastante pacífica.<br>- Bueno, Sasuke, regresemos, te dejo en casa. – me dijo yendo hacía el auto, me despedí con una reverencia de Deidara y lo seguí.  
>Por un momento casi me sentí celoso de ese tal Gaara, de que ya alguien pudo de hecho descifrar a este tonto rubio tanto como para hacerlo enamorarse. E incluso, que confíe tanto en ti como para dar ese gran paso que es perder la virginidad contigo. Y para colmo de todo, que sigan siendo buenos amigos aún después de haberse separado es algo que pocos pueden hacer, y si, me sentía algo celoso, ya que yo nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, o al menos, hasta ahora no lo había sentido.<br>¿O serán estos nudos en mi garganta cuando veo a este necio rubio el inicio de algo? No podía ser…pero entonces, ¿por qué quiero pasar tanto tiempo con él? ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? Pero no estoy enamorado, solo estoy atraído…  
>- Sasuke…- escuché de repente y salí de mi monologo interno por un momento para voltear hacia el rubio, que me miraba extrañado.<br>- ¿Qué? – le pregunté arqueando las cejas.  
>- Parecías estar en el limbo o algo parecido, ¿todo bien? – me preguntó sonriendo y levantando las cejas.<br>- Si, todo bien, solo pensaba que nunca me hablaste de esos proyectos de la organización…- le dije, mintiendo obviamente.  
>- ¡Demonios, es verdad! – maldijo riéndose. – Se me había olvidado por completo. – suspiró aún con una sonrisa, se relamió rápidamente los labios (no me pregunten por qué me di cuenta de eso, ni por qué me quede mirando esos bronceados labios como si…nada, nada, nada) – Sakura solo quería que te mencionara que pronto habrá una marcha para la aprobación de la ley, entonces hay que empezar con la promoción en las redes y en físico y tal, no es la gran cosa, como cualquier otro trabajo de Konoha. – sonrió mirándome.<br>- Por supuesto, comenzaré a trabajar en algunas ideas entonces. – le dije, mi voz estaba en automático en el momento, porque lamentablemente mi mente parecía estar procesando otro tipo de información en el momento, esa sonrisa por ejemplo, esos ojos, sus manos. ¿Notará él que lo estaba mirando con tanto detalle? Esperaba que no…  
>- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – celebró ampliando más su sonrisa.<br>Y ahí está de nuevo, mi sonrisa, no puedo borrarla si él me sonríe así, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?

Pero justo en ese momento el rubio igualmente se voltea hacia mí, yo retiro lo más rápido que puedo mi vista, y allí me doy cuenta que estamos frente a mi edificio.  
>- Aquí estamos, Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo.<br>- Muchas gracias, Naruto – le dije, ahora sí volteando hacia él nuevamente, aún con muy pequeña sonrisa.  
>- A la orden, Sasuke – y sigues sonriendo, idiota, deja de hacerlo. – Nos vemos mañana. – deja esa sonrisa pícara, necio, déjala. Sigues sonriendo así y querré besarte.<br>- Nos vemos mañana – le dije rápidamente y salí del auto, me volteé, me despedí con la mano y empecé a caminar directamente hacía mi apartamento, donde no sabía si quería que estuviera Shikamaru o no.

Un cierto alivio llegó a mí al entrar y ver que Shikamaru no había llegado aún. Así que busqué un trago de sake, me lancé al sofá, y no pude evitarlo más…  
>- AAAAAHHHHH! – grité tapándome el rostro con ambas manos, necesitaba liberar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado en ese café, respiré, respiré, tome un sorbo de sake, respiré. – Maldito seas, Uzumaki Naruto. – suspiré, sin dejar de respirar profundo ni un segundo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Cuando lo conocí no podía dejarme llevar por estos nudos y nervios, pero ya conozco al tipo por más de tres meses, ya estos no eran nervios del comienzo de un nuevo trabajo, ni de sorpresa por conocer a un tipo tan tractivo, no, ya bastante tiempo había pasado como para que sucediera una de dos cosas: Una, me cansara de él, o la segunda, que me sintiera cada vez más y más atraído hacía el.<p>

Y ustedes han leído, obviamente saben cuál fue la que sucedió.

Tomé otro sorbo de sake. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me seguía preguntando, estaba sin duda alguna bastante atraído hacía Naruto, algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido y no sé cómo controlar. No puedo alejar mis ojos de él, no puedo evitar sonreírle, y no puedo dejar de mirar cada pequeño aspecto de su cuerpo, y lo peor es que…no tiene una horrible personalidad, es uno de los hombres más graciosos y adorables que he conocido, que es bastante molesto en muchas ocasiones, si, pero incluso allí es adorablemente molesto. Ah, y por supuesto, esa sonrisa de hoy que jamás le había visto, esa sonrisa pícara que me daban unas ganas de golpearlo en la cara y besarlo al mismo tiempo. Todas las veces que se relamía los labios y sonreía, y para colmo el idiota me confiesa que no es virgen, eso aumentó su atractivo, ahora no solo veía esos hermosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa, no, ahora sus manos, su cuello, su torso…

Quiero conocerlo más, compartir más con él, aunque eso haga que mi corazón quiera salirse de mi cuerpo y mis pulmones no aguantan suficiente aire cuando estamos juntos.  
>Y allí me pregunté… ¿Sentirá él algo? Me invitó a un café, me contó sobre sus parejas pasadas, y me regaló esa sonrisa que jamás había visto. Me acosté mejor en el sofá, un poco más relajado, tomé otro sorbo de sake. Se me quedó mirando todo ese tiempo, sonriendo, y sonriendo más, ¿por qué? Bueno, tampoco podría preguntarle, ¿será que tengo que dejarle al tiempo que me diga? Es frustrante tener que hacerlo, horrible en verdad. Quizás lo único que puedo hacer es dejar a mi cuerpo actuar por su cuenta, o al menos, relajarme un poco más (aunque eso nunca ha sido fácil para mí), y pasar más tiempo con él, todo el que pueda…y ver qué pasa.<br>- Maldito seas, Naruto – suspiré de nuevo, terminándome mi vaso de sake. – Maldito seas…

A los minutos, llegó Shikamaru.  
>- Estoy en casa, Sasuke – dijo al entrar.<br>- Bienvenido…- respondí, aún tirado en el sofá.  
>- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó sentándose en el sillón al lado del sofá.<br>- Naruto, eso pasó. – respondí, no pensaba contarle todo, pero yo no puedo dejar de contarle cosas a Shikamaru por mucho tiempo.  
>- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo en el cafetín? – preguntó, mucho más intrigado.<br>- Naruto me acaba de dejar hace 15 minutos, me estaba invitando a un café. – le expliqué, suspirando y casi rogando por otro sorbo de sake, o de lo que fuera. – Lo del cafetín fue una bobería, realmente…- dije, recordando que Naruto quería que aquello se mantuviera en secreto.  
>Como no escuché comentario alguno después de eso, solo el sonido del sillón, como si se acomodara, levanté mi rostro para mirarlo, estaba apoyado en sus rodillas, mirándome, tenía una sonrisa y sus cejas levantadas.<br>- ¿Una cita? – me preguntó sorprendido.  
>- ¡No era una cita! – le grité sentándome por un momento y dejándome caer de nuevo.<br>- Casi…- rio y se reclinó en el sofá. – ¿Pero por qué tan frustrado, Sasuke? Pensaba que estarías feliz…  
>- ¿Y por qué piensas eso, idiota? – le pregunté masajeando mis cienes.<br>- ¿No te gusta Naruto, pues? – me preguntó, y pude escuchar como su tono bajo de burlón a serio.  
>- No lo sé – respondí.<br>- Qué problemático…-suspiró.  
>Luego solo escuché como Shikamaru se levantaba del sillón. En ese momento dejamos el tema, le pregunté sobre su día, me contó cómo le había ido, que estaban bastante ocupados y que era muy problemático (como todo). Salimos para acompañarlo a cenar, yo comí algo pequeño porque realmente no tenía hambre, regresamos y nos fuimos a dormir.<br>A partir del día siguiente tendría que trabajar doble, tanto para Konoha como para Nijimaru, y en ambos espacios estaría con Naruto, y debía prepararme muy bien psicológicamente para eso, tanto para relajarme como para leer al rubio, e intentar si quiera descifrar qué pensaba él de mí, mientras intento no darle un golpe y besarlo, por supuesto.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, claro está.

-Maldito seas mil veces, Naruto, tú y tu sonrisa. – suspiré sonriendo y me quedé dormido.


	4. Tercera Propuesta: ¡A la italiana!

_Tercera Propuesta_  
>¡A la italiana!<p>

Y bueno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos comenzando diciembre, ¿qué les parece?  
>Ahora era parte de Nijimaru, esta organización a la que me uní gracias a mi rubio jefe para lograr la legalización del matrimonio gay en Tokyo. Mientras que a la par trabajo como co-editor en Konoha, y debo decir que estos dos meses han sido bastante exigentes en cuanto a tiempo, pero he encontrado mucha satisfacción ayudando en esta organización, no solo involucrarme más con lo que es la comunidad gay en Tokyo (que debo decir, me sorprendí cuando descubrí lo enorme que era) si no que he podido conocer mucho más a Naruto, con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, es inevitable, y admito…me estoy divirtiendo mucho, algo que nunca me había pasado, al menos no de esta manera.<p>

Hemos realizado desde marchas y desfiles por la aprobación de la ley, como sesiones de varios días para volantear en varias zonas de Tokyo, así como un video bastante corto para promocionarnos y llamar a más gente como voluntaria. Pasamos horas en la sucursal cortando, pegando, pintando y preparando carteles y demás, a veces era sumamente agotador…pero era reconfortante de cierta manera, jamás había hecho algo parecido. Y para mi suerte, acompañaba a Naruto y a Sakura en todo, literalmente, todo, se volvió una costumbre salir los 3 los fines de semana a comer juntos, me había vuelto buen amigo de Sakura también, a veces era ruidosa y exagerada, pero era muy buena persona, bastante dulce, y casi por primera vez, era una de las pocas mujeres que no quería salir conmigo.  
>En Konoha el ambiente no era idéntico, pero igual pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto, naturalmente. Me convertí en el editor que le llevaba todo a su oficina porque a Kakashi le daba demasiada pereza ir él mismo y terminaba conversando siglos sobre el proyecto (y quizás de Nijimaru también), y llegué a acompañarlo a varias reuniones en que Kakashi estaba enfermo y no podía asistir, una de ellas incluso fue en el museo donde trabajaba Shikamaru, que por cierto…había empezado a medio salir con una compañera de trabajo, se llama Temari, rubia, un poco más baja que él, pero con un temperamento bastante fuerte, nada parecido a lo que me imaginaba para él, pero parece gustarle mucho…<p>

¿Qué? ¿Qué cómo realmente va la cosa con Naruto? Qué exigentes…

Está bien, está bien, les cuento, no tienen que mirarme así. He aprendido a relajarme un poco más junto a Naruto, y aunque salimos muchos él, Sakura y yo, eso no quiere decir que no hayamos salido los dos solos varias veces (mayormente porque Sakura tiene semanas en que está muy ocupada), normalmente es a ese café donde trabajaban Deidara y Sasori, ya incluso teníamos un acuerdo de que él pagaba una vez, y yo la siguiente, y así seguíamos. Cada vez me costaba menos hablar por horas con él, le sonreía más seguido, hasta yo me sorprendía de lo unidos que nos estábamos volviendo, cada vez que salíamos (ya fuera solos o con Sakura) sentía que descubría algo nuevo de Naruto, una sonrisa nueva, una mirada nueva, anécdotas nuevas, Naruto había vivido muchos cosas locas estando en Nijimaru, déjenme decirles. Yo también solía contarle mucho porque el preguntaba mucho, le hablé más sobre mi familia, sobre Itachi y mi relación con él, sobre cómo era mi vida en Osaka antes de venir. Él me habló de cómo era ser hijo único y que siempre había querido un hermano (aunque Sakura era prácticamente una hermana, y eso era suficiente), de la presión que tuvo de joven de ser parte del negocio de Konoha, que sus abuelos trabajaban allí aún de hecho, eran los dueños, ya los había conocido una vez, pero hasta que Naruto no me dijo no sabía que eran sus abuelos. Hablábamos de nuestros gustos en música (NICO se volvió un punto muy en común entre ambos), en películas, a ambos nos gustaban las películas de acción y ciencia-ficción. Teníamos también muchos gustos distintos, pero hasta eso se volvió algo interesante, porque yo lo obligaba a probar nuevas cosas, y él me hacía lo mismo.

Incluso una vez Naruto pasó una tarde en el apartamento mientras preparábamos unos volantes y banderas para la marcha gay, Shikamaru también ayudo esa vez, recuerdo, y lo mucho que me molestó luego de que el rubio se fue…eso también lo recuerdo muy bien.  
>También una vez fuimos a un onsen (aguas termales), por lo que lo vi desnudo…eso en Japón es muy normal, les aviso, y en épocas frías como noviembre y diciembre ir a un onsen es bastante relajante. Pero lo vi desnudo, y aquí realzo mi primera confesión, sigo muy atraído a él físicamente, tiene un cuerpo increíble, y todo estaba bronceado, no sé cómo pero toda su piel se veía uniforme, con músculos ligeramente marcados, y si me permiten (ya que con ustedes es el único lugar donde puedo desahogarme) está muy-bien-dotado.<p>

Pero bueno, para hacer la historia larga, corta…me encuentro en un punto en que puedo admitir dos cosas, por más que me causen algo de nervios siempre que pienso en esto: Uno, me sigo sintiendo terriblemente atraído físicamente hacía Naruto, y dos, ahora sé que me gusta, y me gusta mucho, y no sé cómo manejar esto…estoy tratando de hacerlo un día a la vez, con el casual grito contra la almohada y copa de sake para relajarme.  
>Que si sospecho que le gusto a Naruto, no lo sé, me gusta pensar que sí…pero no quiero preguntárselo y arruinar todo, ¿cobarde? si, quizás un poco, pero intenten ustedes preguntarle algo así a su jefe y amigo y arriésguense a arruinar meses de trabajo y meditación (literalmente, he estado meditando), los reto.<br>Pero si, me gusta pensar que sí, siempre que estamos juntos, especialmente cuando salimos solos, o estamos en alguna actividad de la empresa o de Nijimaru, nunca (y lo digo en serio…nunca) falta el momento en que Naruto me mira, no importa si estamos lejos o cerca, me mira, sin decir nada, solo sonríe, y yo no puedo hacer nada más que sonreírle de vuelta. Así que no sé, quiero darle más tiempo a esto…porque no sé qué hacer, ¿ok?

Y en fin, se acercaban las vacaciones tanto en la empresa como un pequeño descanso en Nijimaru, y yo me preguntaba, qué haría, qué excusas encontraré para ver a Naruto tan seguido como siempre lo he visto… ¿tendría que invitar o planear algo? ¿Quizás preguntarle a Sakura…? No sabía, pero admito, me preocupaban esas vacaciones.

Eso era por supuesto hasta que un día estábamos Sakura, Naruto y yo cenando Udon en un puesto cerca de la sucursal, no muy lejos de ese lugar de Takoyaki, de hecho. Y Naruto se veía algo extraño durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, hacía chistes con Sakura como siempre pero, casi no hacía contacto visual conmigo, y eso era bastante raro.

Cuando terminamos de comer, dejamos a Sakura en la estación donde ella tomaba el tren para regresar a casa y Naruto insistió en dejarme directamente en casa, lo cual me parecía también extraño, porque normalmente me deja en la estación, pero accedí. En el camino Naruto no habló mucho, conversamos un poco sobre el nuevo sencillo de NICO que estaba a punto de salir a mediados de diciembre, pero aparte de eso, nada más.  
>¿Qué pasaría? ¿Habría pasado algo en su casa? Aunque su familia no era problemática, así que eso no podía ser, ¿habría tenido alguna mala noticia sobre la ley? Tampoco, lo hubiera comentado en la cena...<p>

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de armarme de valor para preguntarle qué pasaba, Naruto estaba entrando al estacionamiento de mi edificio.  
>- Listo, aquí estamos – me dijo con una media sonrisa, definitivamente algo pasaba.<br>- Naruto…- le dije, mirándolo a los ojos, el por suerte no apartó su vista.  
>- ¿Si?<br>- ¿Pasa algo? Has estado extraño toda la tarde…- le dije, sin la más mínima intención de bajarme, no me pregunten de dónde saque todo ese valor.  
>- ¿Qué dices, Sasuke? Estoy igual que siempre…- dijo evitando mi mirada, definitivamente no era normal, así que lo mire incrédulo, arqueando mis cejas.<br>Naruto rio y suspiró fuertemente. – No puedo ocultarte nada a ti, ¿eh, Sasuke? – dijo volteando hacía mí, sonriendo. Eso sí era un poco más normal…  
>- ¿Qué pasa? – le volví a preguntar.<br>- Está bien…- volvió a suspirar. – Necesito preguntarte algo importante…- me dijo, me miro y sonrió suavemente.  
>- ¿Qué es? – pregunté, con mi corazón en mi garganta, mis manos temblando y mis ojos quietos sobre los de Naruto.<br>El rubio cerro sus ojos, respiró profundo, lo soltó suavemente y regresó su vista hacía mí, sonriente.  
>- Esto te puede sonar extraño, y no quiero que las cosas se pongan incómodas ni nada pero…- respiró. – Tengo semanas queriendo preguntarte esto – volvió a respirar, no era normal para él dar tantas vueltas con hablaba, mientras yo sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar de los nervios…sería Naruto el del valor suficiente para preguntarme algo que yo mismo tengo meses queriendo preguntarle a él. ¿Será que por fin sabré si Naruto siente o no algo?<p>

Y luego de unos pocos segundos, lo soltó…

- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

…si, en verdad me lo pregunto…

- Dices… ¿una cita? – pregunté, mientras sentía que un sonrojo subía a mi mejillas, y mis manos empezaron a sudar frío. No lo podía creer…todo este tiempo.  
>- Si, Sasuke, una cita. – me respondió, mucho más seguro y firme que antes. Yo no sabía qué decir.<p>

¿Le gusto a Naruto? ¿De verdad? ¿Díganme, esto de verdad está pasando?

- ¿Quisieras? – me preguntó de nuevo. Miré fijamente esos hermosos ojos azules, y sin pensarlo dos veces, respondí.  
>- Sí. – no pude ni sonreír, estaba tan sorprendido que no me daba para sonreírle.<br>- ¿Si? – me preguntó, formando una sonrisa muy nerviosa en su rostro.  
>- Si, Naruto – le respondí, de nuevo, aún no podía sonreír.<p>

En el momento que le contesté, Naruto bajó su mirada suspiró sonriente, casi emitiendo una carcajada, y siguió sonriendo y sonriendo más, se pasó una mano por su cabello, por un momento intentó contener la sonrisa tapándose con la mano, pero al instante una sonrisa más grande tomó lugar…se veía…inmensamente contento. Jamás, desde que lo conozco, lo había visto así, se veía contento y aliviado al mismo tiempo… ¿cuánto tiempo tendría queriendo preguntarme eso? ¿Tanto como yo, quizás?

Y por fin, sonreí.

- Entonces…mm, ¿te parece mañana, domingo? – me preguntó levantando la vista, y manteniéndola en mi con algo de dificultad, al parecer estaba temblando tanto como yo. – Conozco un muy buen lugar para cenar, ¿Cómo a las 6 está bien? Puedo pasar por ti y…- dijo, más rápido de lo que él suele hablar.  
>- Claro, me parece bien – le respondí, aun sonriendo, para mi sorpresa.<br>- ¡Perfecto! – me dijo con esa sonrisa y esas suaves carcajadas que estaba soltando. – Te llamo mañana, entonces.  
>- Hasta mañana, Naruto – me despedí abriendo la puerta del auto.<br>- Hasta mañana, Sasuke – me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.  
>Salí del auto, cerré la puerta y me despedí con la mano, Naruto hizo lo mismo y arrancó enseguida.<br>Tres segundos pasaron en que estuve quieto como piedra mientras veía el Mazda negro de Naruto alejarse, hasta que reaccione…

¡TENGO UNA CITA CON NARUTO!

Empecé a hiperventilar y apure el paso hasta el apartamento, necesitaba tomar algo, agua, cola, sake, lo que fuera, necesitaba tomarme una ducha, gritar, bailar, reír, no sé, pero necesitaba hacer algo con toda la energía y los nervios que tenía encima.

…Uzumaki Naruto se siente igual que yo, y me acaba de pedir una cita.

…una maldita cita…

Al final llegue a la puerta, respiré, y entré. Pero para mí mala suerte, en la mesa del comedor estaban Shikamaru y su compañera de trabajo (o bueno, su novia), Temari, con un montón de papeles que parecían del museo.  
>- Bienvenido, Sasuke – me dijo mirando hacia la entrada.<br>- Buenas tardes, Sasuke – me saludó Temari.  
>- Estoy en casa, buenas tardes…- dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos, sin levantar si quiera la vista. – Ya vengo, Shikamaru, prepárame un té…- dije lo más rápido que pude y sin darles tiempo a que vieran la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara, me encerré en el cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza (sin querer, claro), me lancé en la cama y empecé a reírme suavemente, sin poder creer nada de lo que había pasado en esos cortos cinco minutos.<br>- No lo puedo creer…simplemente no lo puedo creer…- suspiraba (o carcajeaba) mientras cubría mi rostro con ambas manos. "No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer…" me seguí repitiendo en mi cabeza, estaba muy emocionado.  
>Y así pasé unos diez minutos, sin dejar de sonreír un solo segundo, hasta que escuché que Shikamaru tocaba a la puerta.<br>- ¿Todo bien, amigo? Te veías raro…- me preguntó, sonaba casi genuinamente preocupado, obviamente, no estaba actuando como el yo normal.  
>- ¡NARUTO! – le grité, era lo único que podía decir.<br>- ¿Qué con Naruto? Sasuke, ábreme y cuéntame - me gritó golpeando la puerta un poco más fuerte. - Temari ya se fue, sal y háblame.  
>- Ok, ok – dije levantándome de la cama y abriendo la puerta. - ¿Feliz? – le pregunté al verlo.<br>- ¡Pues si! Ahora cuéntame…- me dijo.  
>- Mejor nos sentamos - le dije yendo hacia el sofá, él se sentó en el sillón de al lado.<br>- Ahora, ¿qué pasó con Naruto? – me preguntó.  
>Respiré un poco antes de decirle, aunque de seguro ya sabía que era porque mi sonrisa podía verse muy claramente.<br>- Mañana tendré…- empecé, mirándolo, sin dejar de sonreír. - …una cita con Naruto.  
>Shikamaru dejó caer su mandíbula, estaba muy sorprendido, pero luego me sonrió.<br>- ¿En serio…?– me preguntó.  
>- ¿Tú crees que yo hubiera llegado como llegué a este lugar si eso fuera mentira? – le pregunté señalándole el piso.<br>- No pero…wow, Sasuke estas son… ¿se lo preguntaste tu o…? – decía sorprendido, pero sonriente.  
>- No, fue él, Shikamaru, el me pidió la cita. – le respondí, él se reclinó en el sillón, se tapó la boca con la mano y me miro sorprendido.<br>- Entonces Naruto…- empezó, yo solo asentí porque sabía lo que quería decir.  
>Yo solo pude gruñir de los nervios y me acosté en el sofá de un golpe.<br>- ¿De qué te va a servir el té? Déjame traerte sake… - dijo Shikamaru levantándose y buscando la botella de sake.

Shikamaru me sirvió sake, tomamos un poco, me relajé, y allí Shikamaru supo que podía hablar mejor sobre el asunto.

- No lo puedo creer, Sasuke, tu primera cita…- me dijo tomando su tercera copa de sake.  
>- …con Naruto. – dije, apenas podía creer que fuera con él.<br>- ¿Es mañana, cierto? – me preguntó.  
>- Si, vamos a cenar a no sé dónde – le respondí, definitivamente me sentía un poco más relajado.<br>- Qué nervioso debes estar…- se rio.  
>- No te burles.<br>- Lo siento, lo siento. – suspiró.  
>- En fin, voy a acostarme, necesito descansar, con urgencia…- dije levantándome, ya tenía varios tragos de sake encima y lo mejor era acostarse, dormir bastante y prepararme bien para esa cita.<p>

- Buenas noches, don enamorado. – se despidió Shikamaru, burlón de mierda.  
>- Te odio. – le respondí y cerré la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza, me di una ducha rápida y me acosté.<p>

¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Sería como cualquiera de esas salidas juntos? Por supuesto que no, hay un factor que sería completamente distinto: ahora sé que le gusto a Naruto, ahora sé lo que él piensa de mí (de cierta manera), ¿cómo hare para mirarlo a los ojos y no decirle todo lo que pienso de él? ¿Y si me besa? ¿Y si yo lo beso? …siempre me he preguntado cómo se sienten esos labios…

¡Ya! Debía dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, relajarme y descansar, mañana sería un día algo tenso.

Desperté como a las diez de la mañana, había dormido más de lo normal, pero los nervios me despertaron. Me lavé la cara, respiré un poco, me relaje y salí a comer algo, Shikamaru estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro.  
>- Miren quién se levantó al fin. – dijo al verme salir del cuarto. - ¿Qué te despertó? – me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.<br>- Cállate, voy a comer algo…- suspiré yendo hacia la cocina.  
>- Hay arroz hecho de cuando me levanté, aún debe estar caliente.<br>- Gracias – le dije sacando una taza y sirviéndome arroz, que efectivamente estaba caliente. Me prepare dos huevos con jamón y me senté a comer con un vaso de jugo.  
>- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó Shikamaru sin levantarse del sofá.<br>- Como si hoy fuera a tener una cita con Naruto, así me siento…- suspiré.  
>No estaba tranquilo, para nada.<br>- No lo pienses demasiado, Sasuke, solo actúa como siempre lo haces cuando salen, como si ya no hubieran salido juntos varias veces. – me lo dijo relajado, sin burla, como para calmarme. – Y no me vengas con que ahora si sabes cómo se siente él y todo el cuento, porque igual antes era el martirio de no saber, así que alégrate. – siguió, y tenía un muy buen punto, antes igualmente tenía la duda constante de sí le gustaba o no, ahora que lo sé, debería relajarme un poco.

Pero de nuevo, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Luego de desayunar, descansé un poco, para la hora del almuerzo Shikamaru se fue porque iba a salir con Temari desde temprano, así que busqué comida en la panadería de al lado y almorcé ligero. Hice un poco de meditación en la tarde y revisé el actual trabajo en Konoha, que era algo sumamente sencillo pero teníamos reunión el lunes y pues, quería refrescar la memoria. Además, quería distraerme con cualquier cosa para no pensar en lo que me esperaba dentro de unas…3 horas.

Pero tenía qué, cuando se hicieron las cuatro y media de la tarde me dispuse a bañarme y prepararme, ¿tanto tiempo antes? Preguntarán, si, hora y media antes, lamentablemente mi cabello se toma mucho tiempo en secarse, además mis nervios empezaban a afectarme y sabía que me tardaría un poco más en todo.

Me bañé, afeite (no me había afeitado desde ayer), y me vestí. No sabía qué tan formal era la cosa, no mucho, pensé, siendo Naruto debía ser un lugar informal. Así que me coloqué un pantalón negro, una blusa gris con líneas negras, me las arremangué para que se viera más informal, un reloj de cuero que guardo para ocasiones especiales como bodas y fiestas, y bueno…ahora citas, y un anillo que igualmente me pongo para esas situaciones. Supuse que así estaba bien, me puse colonia (casi nunca suelo hacer esto, pero me pareció que debía hacerlo) y esperé la fatídica hora con un vaso de sake.

¡Bip! ¡Bip!

Mi teléfono sonó a las 6 en punto, y cuando veo, un mensaje del rubio.

"Ya estoy aquí, Sasuke "

Respiré profundo, lo más profundo que pude mientras guardaba el celular, tomaba mi chaqueta, mis guantes, mi bufanda y me disponía a salir del apartamento, hacia mi primera cita con el hombre más atractivo y adorable que había conocido en mi puta vida, esto era cien por ciento territorio desconocido para mí…solo esperaba que como tengo tanto tiempo conociéndolo y saliendo a solas con él pues, esto no fuera tan traumático.

"Relájate…" me dije al salir del apartamento y ver el Mazda negro estacionado, y Naruto me esperaba fuera del auto apoyado en la puerta entre abierta del puesto del piloto; al parecer me había visto porque pude ver cómo me saludaba con la mano, yo se lo devolví rápidamente y me encaminé hacía las escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo (nuestro apartamento estaba como a la mitad).

"Relájate, Sasuke, relájate", me repetí una y otra vez por cada peldaño que bajaba, y cada vez faltaba menos, sentía que ese mantra extraño de relajación no estaba funcionando pero ni un poco, y mucho menos cuando por fin toque el suelo del estacionamiento.

"Relájate, maldición, relájate" maldije respirando lo más profundo que podía, y con ese impulso di un paso hacia adelante y seguí caminando hasta levantarla vista y poder ver claramente al rubio esperándome afuera del Mazda.

- ¡Hola, Sasuke! – me saludó sonriente, ¿podría hablar siquiera? no lo había intentado…  
>- Hola, Naruto – lo saludé, gracias al cielo podía hablar, y le devolví ligeramente la sonrisa.<br>- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó levantándome las cejas.  
>- Claro, claro – respondí sacudiendo mi cabeza, ni me pregunten por qué.<br>Apenas subimos al auto Naruto arrancó enseguida. Y debo decir, Naruto estaba aún más atractivo que siempre, tenía puesta una blusa negra con sus dos primeros botones abiertos (donde pude ver algo que parecía un collar azul), unos pantalones igualmente negros pero con un cinturón blanco, sus mangas, al igual que las mías estaban arremangadas, pero casi parecía que la camisa estuviera confeccionada de esa manera porque estaban hechas a la perfección. Tenía puesto dos anillos, uno en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, y otro en el índice de la mano contraria, anillos gruesos de plata, y en la mano izquierda tenía además una pulsera de cuero negra. Tenía una chaqueta gruesa de color negro, impermeable colgando de su asiento, y una bufanda beige al lado de su asiento. Y su colonia…jamás la había usado estando conmigo, era lo más delicioso que había olido nunca, incluso me daban ganas de sumergirme en ese bronceado cuello y no dejar de olerlo jamás. En pocas palabras, estaba perfecto el muy bastardo, simplemente perfecto.

- ¿Te gusta la comida italiana, Sasuke? –me preguntó ya habiendo dejado el edificio. Luego de que yo terminé de admirar cómo se había arreglado, claro.  
>- Pues, si, bastante. – sentía que mi voz estaba entre automático y consciente.<br>- ¡Perfecto! Este restaurante, se llama Nápoles, tiene una de las mejores pastas y lasañas que he probado en mi vida. – me comentó, bastante contento realmente, y eso logró que sonriera más naturalmente. – Mis padres me llevan allí desde pequeño y nunca me han defraudado – rio mirándome de reojo.  
>- Perfecto, tengo mucho tiempo sin comer una buena pasta…- dije, y era cierto, a pesar de ser bueno cocinando, mis salsas para pastas aún necesitan mucha práctica. – Desde que mis padres se mudaron de Osaka.<br>- ¡Qué bueno que decidí este lugar, entonces! – rio Naruto volteándose hacía mí con esa enorme sonrisa suya, yo solo suspiré sonriendo.

El resto del camino no hablamos mucho, Naruto colocó uno de los discos de NICO, y en cuestión de dos o tres canciones estábamos llegando al restaurante. Estaba frente a una enorme parque que ni siquiera sabía que existía, con grandes árboles cubiertos de nieve, muchas bancas, lámparas decorando los caminos, incluso me pareció ver un puente con una laguna. El restaurante, por su parte, era bastante grande, con una entrada de vidrio que tenía el nombre "Nápoles" en una tipografía bastante clásica en color marrón. Se veía bastante familiar, todas sus paredes eran de vidrio por lo que se podía ver con perfección el interior desde afuera.  
>Naruto estacionó el carro cerca de la entrada, nos bajamos sin decir mucho y entramos.<p>

El restaurante era muy acogedor, su pared contraria al ventanal era de ladrillos, decorada con platos de distintas partes de Italia, y una enorme pintura de un chef italiano preparando pasta casera, las mesas eran cuadradas y la mayoría daba cabida para solo cuatro personas, unas eran solo para dos, y otras tres o cuatro daban para 10 o más. Eran de madera, bastante clásicas, pero con un mantel blanco cubriéndolas, un servilletero, recipientes con pimienta sin moler, romero y orégano acompañaban la mesa. Naruto me llevó hasta una mesa para dos que estaba al lado de la pared de ladrillos donde nos sentamos y a los segundos teníamos el menú a la mano.  
>- ¿Está increíble, no? – me preguntó sonriente levantando su vista del menú por un momento.<br>- Bastante – respondí, sonriendo por alguna razón (no pensé que mis nervios me dejarían sonreír) mientras miraba el menú, solo levante la mirada por unos segundos.  
>- Mis disculpas, ¿ya decidieron qué van a ordenar? – escuchamos de repente la voz de nuestra mesera.<br>- Ah, claro, yo quiero los ravioli de carne a la boloñesa, por favor. – dijo Naruto entregándole el menú.  
>- Yo quisiera la lasaña, por favor - dije, tenía siglos sin comer una buena lasaña y esta me pareció una buena oportunidad, además que el precio estaba excelente.<br>- ¡Enseguida! – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, tomo ambos menú y se marchó.  
>- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sasuke? – me dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa apenas la muchacha se había alejado.<br>"Maldición…" mi corazón había dado un brinco con esa frase, pero ya estoy en una cita, mis nervios no pueden empeorar.  
>- Claro.<br>- ¿Esta no es tu primera cita, o si? – me preguntó, aún sonriente, y negando con la cabeza ligeramente.  
>Yo bajé mi vista un momento, casi indignado, respiré y lo miré de nuevo.<br>- Si, es mi primera cita. – suspiré.  
>- No te creo, no, lo siento, Sasuke, no te creo. – dijo al instante, riéndose y negando de nuevo con la cabeza. – Te entiendo que no hayas tenido novio antes, pero… ¿citas? – me preguntó sorprendido, aun sonriendo.<br>- Pues no…  
>- ¿Pero ni te habían preguntado antes?...- me preguntó, incrédulo, al parecer.<br>- ¿Por qué tan sorprendido, bobo? – le pregunté extrañado, ¿qué le hacía pensar que yo había tenido otras citas antes?  
>- Sasuke…- empezó, y su sonrisa cambió a esa sexy y pícara sonrisa que a veces pone, y yo morí un poco por dentro. – Un hombre tan atractivo como tú no pasa 5 años sin que siquiera le pregunten por citas, que las aceptes o no es distinto, pero que no te inviten... – decía son aquello sonrisa.<br>"…tan atractivo…" ¿Naruto realmente acababa de decirme aquello?  
>- Créeme, de haber vivido yo en Osaka no lo pienso dos veces en invitarte…- sonrió, no podía con la forma en que me miraba, era cautivadora.<br>- Pues te convierte en el primero, usuratonkachi. – Ah, se me había olvidado mencionarles eso por completo, les presento el apodo que le había dejado a Naruto "Usuratonkachi", por lo tonto y distraído que puede ser a veces. Me recliné en mi silla, crucé de brazos y de repente sentí que en mi boca se formaba una sonrisa distinta…de lado, y mi ceño se frunció de repente, cuando hice aquello Naruto levanto las cejas y se inclinó sobre la mesa, ensanchando esa pícara sonrisa.  
>¿Cómo había aprendido a poner esa expresión? Y no podía quitármela…<br>- Aunque no tuve invitaciones de hombres, tuve muchas de mujeres – le dije, sin quitar mi sonrisa.  
>- ¿De mujeres? – rio Naruto, ya su sonrisa no era tan pícara, pero sus ojos seguían viéndose de la misma manera, sentía que me estaba…cuál sería la palabra…admirando a cada momento, era tan extraño, pero no voy a negarles que se sentía muy bien.<br>- Si, y mi diversión principal era negármeles diciendo que era gay, sus expresiones no tenían precio…- me reí, no podía creer lo relajado (pero al mismo tiempo nervioso) que estaba, era una combinación extraña.  
>- Eres un bastardo, Sasuke…- me dijo, pero al segundo hasta él mismo se rio. – Pero no voy a negar que yo mismo hice eso varias veces…- suspiró con una carcajada.<br>- ¿Y tú? – le pregunté. – Esta no puede ser tu primera cita desde Gaara…  
>- No, pero es la primera en la que de verdad quiero estar. – dijo, sonriente, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, mis manos temblaron un poco al oír aquello. – Tuve unas tres en el transcurso de estos años pero…todas resultaban en fracasos, en una incluso me fui y deje al tipo en la mesa. – me dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa. – Esa de hecho fue la última, el año pasado. – me confesó, riéndose. – Pero por este año, tú eres mi primera cita, y si te soy honesto…- dijo aligerando su sonrisa y bajando la mirada por un rato. –…no quiero que esta sea un fracaso. – me dijo, con una sonrisa suave, mirándome a los ojos como siempre hacía, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.<br>Yo solo pude sonreírle de regreso, no sabía cómo, y era primera vez que sentía algo así, pero escucharlo decir eso me hizo sentir feliz, me bajó los nervios, incluso tuve el impulso de sujetar su mano, que estaba allí mismo en la mesa, pero no lo hice, a cambio…hablé.  
>- Honestamente yo tampoco quiero que sea un fracaso…- dije, sin pensar en lo más mínimo, mi cabeza habló sola, pero apenas lo dije, supe que eso era justamente lo que sentía.<br>Naruto sonrió más y más, y parecía que iba a decir algo pero al instante observó a la mesa, perplejo, y me miró.  
>- Ya va, aquí hace falta algo…- me dijo levantando las cejas. – No tenemos nada con qué brindar... – dijo de repente, incrédulo, y llamó a la camarera, yo me tapé la boca con la mano para contener un poco la risa.<br>- Dígame, sus pedidos están casi listos. – dijo la camarera apenas llegó a la mesa.  
>- Podría traernos una botella de vino tinto, por favor – pidió Naruto con una sonrisa, la muchacha accedió y fue por ella, regresó a los dos minutos con una cubeta de hielo, de hielo y dos copas. – Muchas gracias.<br>- A su orden. – dijo ella, retirándose.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir la botella, nos sirvieron la comida.  
>- Qué perfecto – dijo cuándo nos entregaron los platos, abrió la botella de vino, sirvió ambas copas hasta la mitad y me extendió una, con una gran sonrisa, no tengo palabras para describir lo contento que se veía, y mucho menos para lo contento que estaba yo. – Por nuestra primera cita, y porque no sea la última…- dijo levantando la copa, sonriente.<p>

Definitivamente no tengo palabras para decirles lo nervioso pero feliz que me sentía…

- Porque no sea la última – repetí levantando la copa, brindamos y ese sorbo de vino era el mejor sorbo de vino que me había tomado en los años que tengo bebiendo alcohol. Me calmó los nervios, relajó mi cabeza y suavizó mi rostro, por lo que pude sonreírle al terminármelo.

Luego de eso, empezamos a comer, la comida estaba deliciosa, al comentárselo a Naruto él se limitó a hacer un ademán de "Tengo un muy buen gusto para los restaurantes" yo bufé riéndome de aquello, pero le di la razón, todos los restaurantes o cafés a los que había ido con el rubio habían sido excelentes, y este no era la excepción, de hecho era quizás el mejor al que habíamos ido. Empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas al azar, el horrible frío que empezaba a soplar, de cómo Osaka debía estar más cálida; hablamos de viajes que hemos hecho y nos gustaría hacer, Naruto tenía esta idea loca sobre ir a visitar África e interactuar con leones, mientras que a él le parecía una locura que yo quisiera bucear con ballenas. Concordamos en que ambos queríamos intentar surfear, y que a ambos nos gusta mucho el océano, al igual que los deportes extremos, era de algo que nunca habíamos hablado y era muy divertido. Así como hablamos de deportes regulares, que a mí me encanta el béisbol, él prefería el voleibol, pero ambos disfrutábamos de la natación y el futbol. Hablamos de mi trabajo anterior, algo de lo que tampoco habíamos hablado antes, de cómo Orochimaru era un pervertido travesti, Naruto se divertía mucho con esas historias. Y mientras hablábamos y reíamos (mucho), nuestra comida desapareció junto con la botella de vino, incluso sentía como el alcohol empezaba a afectarme un poco, estaba cien veces más relajado que al principio, no sabía hasta qué punto eso sería bueno o malo.  
>- Increíble, ¿Cuándo nos terminamos la botella…? – me preguntó riendo cuando vio que ya no quedaba más vino.<br>- Nos la terminamos demasiado rápido, usuratonkachi. – le dije.  
>- Pediría otra, pero no planeo que esta noche acabe aquí…- dijo sonriéndome con picardía, como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche, pronto no resistiría más a plantarle un beso. Y debo admitirles, era la primera vez desde nunca que tenía tantas ganas de besar a alguien, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca, pero si iba a tener un primer beso, necesitaba que fuera con él.<br>- ¿Qué demonios tienes planeado, usuratonkachi? – le pregunté, un poco temeroso de la respuesta.  
>- Oh, ya verás…- dijo sonriendo y llamando a la camarera.<br>"Eso no puede ser nada bueno…" pensé, pero tenía mucha curiosidad.

El idiota no me dejó pagar la cuenta, insistía en que la cita fue su idea y que él pagaría. No pude hacer nada porque de nuevo le había dado su tarjeta a la cajera antes de que yo tuviera tiempo para quejarme.  
>- La próxima cita la pagas tú, Sasuke, prometido – me dijo mientras salíamos del restaurante.<br>- Más te vale, idiota. – bufé. – Ahora, ¿Qué es esto que tienes planeado? – le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.  
>- Sígueme, está a unos metros de acá. – me dijo sonriéndome, así que lo seguí.<p>

Caminamos por unos cinco minutos y de repente Naruto se detuvo, cuando levanté mi vista leí el letrero que estaba por encima de mi cabeza, al tiempo que Naruto gritaba el nombre:

- ¡KARAOKE!- exclamó con sus brazos abiertos.  
>- No, no, de ninguna manera, Naruto – le dije al isntante, odiaba cantar porque apestaba en ello. Naruto lo sabía, ¿qué hacíamos acá?<br>- Es un reto…- me dijo acercándose con los brazos cruzados. – Apostaremos.  
>- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – pregunté frunciendo mi ceño, al parecer "simplemente ir a karaoke" no era su único plan.<br>- Si yo logro que cantes una sola canción conmigo…- empezó, acercándose más hacía mí, de hecho ya estaba peligrosamente cerca, pero mi cuerpo no se echaba para atrás (no estaba seguro de que quería hacerlo, tampoco). – Tú me deberás un beso. – dijo, con aquella sexy y provocadora sonrisa.

Conque un beso…este maldito, y en mi boca se formó esa recientemente adquirida sonrisa de lado, y mi ceño se frunció aún más.  
>- ¿Y si no lo logras? – le pregunté con aquella expresión, y sin querer, yo mismo di un paso más cerca del rubio.<br>- Yo te deberé un beso. – respondió, engreído, y acercándose más.  
>Mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, pero al mismo tiempo mi expresión no se inmutaba, ni yo mismo podía creérmelo.<br>- Tienes un trato, Uzumaki. – le dije sonriendo aún más.  
>Al responderle, Naruto se acercó más, y más, ¿planeaba besarme?<br>- Perfecto – dijo, y a pesar de que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca, se alejó de golpe y caminó hacia la entrada.

"Maldito seas, maldito seas, maldito seas, maldito seas mil veces, Naruto", maldije en mi cabeza apretando mis labios mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos de la frustración, suspiré con fuerza y lo seguí a la entrada del karaoke, este hombre acabaría conmigo.

Entramos al karaoke, Naruto pagó por una hora, nos dieron la llave, el menú de bebidas y la lista de canciones. No he ido a muchos karaokes, porque les repito, odio el karaoke, pero esta cabina tenía muchas luces locas y pinturas que brillaban en la oscuridad, el clásico sillón que rodeaba toda la pared, la mesa en el medio y la pantalla con la máquina y los micrófonos al lado de la puerta.

- No puedo creer que me estés convenciendo de hacer esto - suspiré mientras entrabamos y nos sentábamos.  
>- Yo solo propuse una apuesta, puse el beso en la mesa, tú aceptaste…- dijo sonriendo mirando la lista de canciones.<p>

"Este bastardo"

- Te odio…- suspiré lanzándome en el sofá, a su lado, no pude ni mirarlo, pero noté como me miraba con una enorme sonrisa, divertido.

Yo me crucé de brazos y me negué a cantar, Naruto me propuso varias canciones, muchas que terminó cantando él solo mientras yo me divertía viéndolo, no cantaba mal, pero tampoco cantaba bien, lo único que si era cierto era que se veía adorable cantando. Pero de todas maneras, él seguía insistiendo en que me le uniera, y yo me seguía negando, no iba a doblegarme, no lo iba a hacer, ese idiota me iba a deber ese beso a toda costa.

- ¡Mira, hay una de NICO! – exclamó de repente luego de terminar su tercera canción. - ¿Qué tal si cantamos esta? – no importaba que fuera de NICO, no iba a cantar. - Vamos, Sasuke, cantes o no igual vas a tener un beso. – me dijo riéndose. - ¿Qué puedes perder?  
>- Mi dignidad.<br>- ¡Solo yo lo sabré, no le contaré a nadie, por favor! – me dijo sentándose a mi lado, extendiéndome un micrófono. – Cantemos esta de NICO juntos. – me insistió levantando las cejas y apretando sus labios.  
>"Dos pueden jugar este juego…" pensé, y le sonreí. ¿Qué se me había metido en la cabeza para actuar así? No lo sé, pero me estaba divirtiendo como nunca.<br>- Esta bien, pero me das un beso ahora. – le dije manteniendo la sonrisa.  
>Naruto me sonrió de vuelta, de nuevo con esa provocadora sonrisa. ¿Cómo había llegado la cita a esto? ¿Tenía Naruto toda esta picardía oculta? ¿La tenía yo sin saberlo?<br>- Si cantas esta conmigo te lo daré, te doy mi palabra. – me dijo acercándose más a mí.  
>- Trato, usuratonkachi. – le dije tomando el micrófono y levantándome del sillón, mientras de reojo vi cómo el rubio festejaba, por más pícaro que se pusiera, siempre sería adorable, definitivamente.<p>

Cuando al fin veo la pantalla del karaoke veo el nombre de la canción: "Broken Youth", una de las canciones que había lanzado a NICO hacia la fama, era excelente, y creí tener una idea de por qué Naruto había escogido esta canción.  
>- Tenía que ser esta…- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.<p>

Y por primera vez en NUNCA, empecé a cantar karaoke junto con Naruto.

Y para mi sorpresa, era bastante divertido, las expresiones de Naruto mientras cantaba me ayudaban a seguir sin aburrirme, pero de repente, estábamos llegamos a la mitad de la canción…

"…  
>Saishuu teki ni subete wa arifurete iku<br>Sensei anta uragiri monda  
>Ima sugu please kiss me, please kiss me,<br>All night..."

Terminábamos de cantar esa parte cuando de un segundo a otro sentí que la mano de Naruto en mi nuca y lo próximo que sentí y fueron los labios de Naruto fuertemente presionados sobre los míos.

…me había besado, Naruto me había besado. No pude cerrar los ojos de la sorpresa, podía ver los parpados y el ceño fruncido de Naruto justo frente a mí, su mano seguía en mi nuca, la música seguía tocando, y ninguno de los dos se movía. Hasta que Naruto se empezó a relajar, soltó su fruncido ceño, acomodo su mano alrededor de mi nuca y en vez de soltar mis labios empezó a besarlos con mucha suavidad, como a masajearlos, abría y cerraba su boca para abrazar mis labios una y otra vez, y eso logró que incluso mis ojos ce cerraran igualmente, y no solo eso…que mis labios sin querer empezaran a corresponder aquel beso. Ese era mi primer beso, mi primer beso, y se sentía justo como lo imaginaba, cálido, suave, un poco húmedo, cada vez que nuestros labios se rozaban sentía un latigazo de electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo y me hacía temblar, estaba nervioso, pero emocionado.  
>Sentía la mano de Naruto apretar más mi nuca, mis dos manos igualmente se aventuraron hacía su nuca y la sujetaron con firmeza, el rubio aumentó un poco la intensidad del beso, hasta el punto que lo escuché aspirar por aire durante esos milisegundos cuando nos separábamos.<p>

Y lamentablemente, justo en ese momento, Naruto rompió el beso, mirándome directo a los ojos.  
>- ¿Ves? Soy un hombre de palabra…- dijo sonriente, y pude notar que su respiración estaba ligeramente alterada. - ¿Ese fue tu primer beso? – me preguntó.<br>- Si, lo fue…- le respondí, me relamí los labios rápidamente, pero no pude sonreírle de regreso, aún estaba en shock. Ni él me soltaba ni yo a él.  
>- ¿Qué tal?<br>Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo, y aun así mi mente dejó de funcionar y las palabras salieron sin pensarlas.  
>- …perfecto. – respondí, al fin sonriendo.<br>Naruto sonrió aún más y soltó su mano de mi nuca, así que yo hice lo mismo.  
>- Entonces todavía me debes un beso, idiota. – me dijo con una engreída sonrisa.<br>- ¿Y por qué? – toda la habilidad que tiene Naruto de hacerme sonreír, la tiene para quitármelas.  
>- Porque igual hice que cantaras. – rio Naruto apartándose y tomando de nuevo la lista de canciones, ojeándola con esa burlona sonrisa.<br>- Eres un maldito manipulador…- bufé cruzándome de brazos.  
>- El beso te convenció – rio Naruto levantando su vista, quería darle un puñetazo en esa sonrisa.<p>

Naruto cantó otra canción después de eso, mientras yo estaba sentado, viéndolo cantar, divirtiéndome, y al mismo tiempo analizando aquel beso de nuevo. Parecía que me lo hubiera imaginado, que Naruto aún no me había besado, y que no lo haría en realidad, pero cuando recordaba esa sensación se sentía muy viva y fuerte como para pensar que podía se mentira.  
>- ¡Esta canción si es divertida! – exclamó de repente Naruto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Bueno…esa era la última, se nos acabó el tiempo... – suspiró poniendo el micrófono en la mesa del centro, yo levanté mi vista para verlo.<br>- Y, ¿qué haremos ahora? – pregunté, honestamente no esperando que tuviera nada más planeado.  
>- ¿Y si compramos un té caliente y vamos al parque? – preguntó sonriente. – Después de todo hace un frío horrible afuera.<br>- Me parece bien. – respondí levantándome del asiento.

Entregamos la lista de canciones y las llaves al salir, dimos las gracias y salimos.

- ¡Ya las lámparas están encendidas! – dijo Naruto sonriendo señalando el parque. - ¡Vamos, cerca del puente hay un puesto de té caliente! – dijo tomando mi mano y caminando hacia el parque.

Primero el beso, ahora también tomaba mi mano…este idiota. Aun así, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar igualmente su mano.

El parque era hermoso, todo que normalmente era un verde césped ahora se vía como un césped gris y cubierto por varios círculos de nieve blanca, los árboles que normalmente están hasta el tope con flores de cerezo ahora estaban vacíos, pero se veían hermosos rodeados de lámparas blancas. Las bancas tenían una fina capa de nieve en los apoyabrazos y en el centro del parque había una laguna con un puente tradicional cruzándolo. Justo al comienzo de ese puente estaba un quiosco con el carácter de "Té" escrito al tope.  
>- ¡Ese es! – me lo señaló, todavía estábamos tomados de las manos, no sé por qué.<br>Caminamos hasta allá, Naruto compró dos té verde con limón, y fuimos a sentarnos en una banca no muy lejos de allí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos, tomábamos nuestro respectivo té en silencio. Lo que había pasado en el karaoke hacía escasos quince minutos parecía muy lejano, y yo aún me debatía qué era lo que había pasado allí, presión liberada, quizás, tanto mía como de Naruto, quizás sin darnos cuenta ambos habíamos estado tratando de ocultar lo que sentíamos y al igual que un elemento contenido bajo presión, al presentarnos la más mínima señal de liberación la íbamos a tomar sin pensarlo. Estuve todos estos dos meses, quizás más tiempo, reprimiendo mi atracción hacía Naruto, mi gusto por este rubio que me aferré a ese pequeño instante de demostrarlo completamente sin siquiera considerarlo, que fue solo un beso, sí, pero fue mi primer beso, y nunca pensé que jugaríamos de esa manera uno con el otro por éste, o al menos yo nunca pensé actuar así. Me preguntaba si Naruto estaría pensando esto mismo, ¿le habrá gustado el beso también? ¿Se sentiría igual de nervioso que yo? ¿Se estaría haciendo estas mismas preguntas?  
>- Sasuke…- dijo de repente, con la vista fijada en su té.<br>- ¿Si? – pregunté, mirándolo, no sonreía, solo miraba su té.  
>Respiró hondo, y se podía ver su respiración gracias al frío, cerró sus ojos, los volvió a abrir, mordió sus labios, volvió a respirar, se veía bastante nervioso…<br>Levantó la vista, y habló. – Me gustas, Sasuke – dijo, y volteó hacia mí, serio, decidido.  
>- ¿Te qué…? – pregunté, sorprendido, e incluso en aquel frío podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojándose.<br>- Me gustas, y mucho. – dijo. – Por eso quería tener una cita contigo, no solo me pareces atractivo, me gustas mucho también, tenía siglos sin divertirme con alguien como lo hago contigo, tenía siglos sin sentir ese nudo en la garganta como lo siento contigo... – decía, y yo internamente me alaba los pelos, mordía las uñas, mordía la lengua, este hombre me estaba hablando en serio, le gustaba a alguien, por primera vez en mi vida…le gustaba a alguien, y no a cualquier idiota, no, le gustaba a un hombre por el que igualmente siento algo. – Por eso, no quiero que esta vaya a ser nuestra única cita…- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – No estoy esperando una respuesta completa ahora pero…- el rubio bajó la vista mientras hablaba, apenado, y ya que yo no encontraba ni una sola palabra dentro de todo el vocabulario que conocía para expresarle lo aliviado y feliz que me sentía, decidí simplemente acercarme y…

…besarlo de nuevo.

Definitivamente se sentían muy bien, esos labios se sentían muy bien. Al instante sentí cómo Naruto me correspondía y sentí la tela de su guante de lana rozando mi mejilla, yo coloqué mi mano por debajo de su barbilla y lo acaricié suavemente como el hacía en mi mejilla. Luego de unos pocos segundos, me separé ligeramente.  
>Al encontrarme con los ojos de Naruto, este sonrió.<br>- …besas muy bien para no haberlo hecho antes…- me susurró con esa sonrisa pícara, qué talento para sacarla en cualquier momento, era increíble.  
>- Mira, usuratonkachi, sígueme sonriendo así y voy a tener que invitarte a otra cita…- le dije, luego de besarlo mi cerebro volvió a apagarse por completo, no analizaba mis palabras antes de salir, pero al parecer, esas eran las mejores.<br>- Déjame invitarte a miles de citas más de una vez, entonces, porque no lo pienso dejar de hacer – me dijo ensanchando esa sonrisa y negando con la cabeza, sus ojos se paseaban de los míos a mis labios y de regreso.  
>- Entonces deberé aceptar a todas de una vez. – le respondí, y al igual que él mi vista cambiaba de sus hermosos ojos azules a sus labios, mientras que mi mano no había dejado de estar debajo de su barbilla, y la suya ahora estaba casi en mi nuca.<br>- Perfecto. – dijo, me besó rápidamente y se separó. – Terminémonos este té de una vez, que por más cálido que sea uno de esos besos tuyos, hace demasiado frío aquí afuera…- suspiró riéndose y tomando otro sorbo de su té.  
>- Eres un idiota…- suspiré haciendo lo mismo.<br>- ¿Estás consciente de que empezarás a salir con tu jefe? – sonrió sin dejar de tomar de su té.  
>- ¿Estás consciente de que empezarás a salir con uno de tus empleados? - pregunté yo de vuelta, lo que causó que él volteara frunciéndome el ceño.<br>- Qué manera de quitarle la diversión…- bufó quitándome la vista de encima, yo solo me reí. - Acordemos que estamos saliendo con un compañero de la misma organización y ya, ¿va? – dijo al instante.  
>- No, estás saliendo con tu empleado, confórmate. – bufé sonriendo, pero vi como el rubio sonreía de vuelta, y de repente agarró mi oreja y la jaló hacía él. - ¡Oye, suéltame!<br>- No – dijo riendo, y en vez de seguir hablando me empezó a dar pequeños besos, pero apenas medio soltó mi oreja lo agarré de la nuca y lo besé con más profundidad y firmeza, tanto que Naruto no reacciono al principio. Al separarnos me estaba mirando con esa sexy sonrisa, y ahora ya no pensaba golpearlo, si no quitársela a besos. Pero antes de poder decirle nada el rubio me apartó con esa misma sonrisa. – Demonios, Uchiha, hasta provocativo eres…– me dijo riendo, yo bufé y no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo. – Bien, deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde…y lamentablemente mañana hay trabajo. – suspiró levantándose de la banca, así que hice lo mismo.

Botamos los embaces de té en la papelera, caminamos un rato más por el parque hasta que estuviéramos más cerca de donde Naruto había estacionado el carro. Todo el camino hasta allá Naruto estuvo sonriendo, una vez volteo hacía mí, amplió su sonrisa y la devolvió hacia el camino. Así hasta que llegamos al auto.  
>- ¿Te divertiste, Sasuke? – me preguntó cuándo ya estábamos montados en el auto.<br>Y aunque al principio pensé en responderle con una odiosidad, decidí que por ahora era mejor serle honesto.  
>- Si, mucho.<br>- ¡Me alegro! – sonrió encendiendo el carro.  
>- Aunque lo del beso fue algo completamente inesperado para ser apenas la primera cita…- suspiré con una sonrisa, no puedo desperdiciar un buen comentario odioso cuando se trata del rubio.<br>- Mira, ya que tenemos varias citas en nuestro futuro te voy a confesar esto…- empezó, ya habiendo encendido el carro y saliendo hacía la carreta. – Y escúchame bien, Uchiha Sasuke – dijo con firmeza, con una sonrisa, pero con firmeza a pesar de todo, me preguntaba qué locura iba a decirme. – He estado específicamente este último mes muriéndome por darte ese beso, y si tú mismo lo pides ya yo no puedo hacer nada más por controlarme. – me dijo, y sentí inmediatamente como todo mi rostro se ponía rojo, así que retire rápidamente la vista del rubio, era cierto, yo mismo le pedí ese beso, ¿qué clase de espíritu se apoderó de mí en ese momento?  
>Y en eso, lo escucho reírse.<br>- ¿De qué demonios te ríes? – le pregunté, indignado.  
>- Qué podrás ser todo lo cool, misterioso y odioso que quieras…-dijo entre carcajadas, no sabía cómo hacía para reírse así y aún estar pendiente de la carretera. - …pero eres muy adorable sin siquiera querer serlo. – eso es, estaba completamente indignado y avergonzado, el adorables es él, no yo.<br>- ¡Cállate, usuratonkachi! – resoplé y regresé mi vista hacía la ventana, apoyando mi barbilla en una mano, pero cuando lo miré de reojo, estaba viendo hacía la carretera, sonriendo de felicidad, así que como se imaginarán…no pude evitar sonreír yo mismo.

Definitivamente algo se había roto ese día, una pared de nervios e incertidumbre se había derrumbado ese día en un santiamén, solo se habían necesitado tres palabras del rubio, nada más que eso, eso era lo que mi mente necesitaba.

Y bueno…ese beso ayudó, mucho.

- Bien, Sasuke, llegamos…- dijo entrando al estacionamiento del edificio. – ¿Estabas nervioso por hoy? – me preguntó apenas lo miré.  
>- Si, un poco – respondí, convirtiéndome en el bastardo más mentiroso del mundo.<br>- Ah, me alegra saber que no era solo yo, por eso ordené ese vino… – rio Naruto, incluso me obligó a soltar una carcajada, pero aligeró su sonrisa antes de seguir hablando. – Fue una noche divertida.  
>- Lo fue – respondí, y precisamente, no quería que se acabara.<br>- El fin de semana que viene habrá un festival más hacia las afueras, ¿vamos? – Me preguntó emocionado.  
>- Por favor, usuratonkachi, no me ahogues…- le dije, bromeando por supuesto.<br>La expresión de Naruto no tuvo precio, tenía la frase "No te creo mierda, Sasuke" escrita por todo su rostro, y no pude evitar explotar en carcajadas, a los pocos segundos la risa del mismo Naruto me acompaño.  
>- ¡Solo vamos, Sasuke! – me insistió sonriendo.<br>- Está bien, está bien, vamos. – le dije cuando la risa se me había bajado un poco.  
>- Nunca pensé que sería yo el que negaría con la cabeza así…- suspiró Naruto, negando ligeramente con la cabeza como suelo hacer yo siempre que él hace una estupidez.<br>- Eres un idiota, usuratonkachi. – le dije, es una frase común que le suelo decir, pero esta vez a diferencia de muchas, yo estaba sonriendo.  
>- Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke – dijo al fin Naruto, acercándose un poco a mí.<br>- Nos vemos mañana, usuratonkachi. – dije, acercándome igual, y en cuestión de segundos, Naruto volvió a besarme, de nuevo agarró mi nuca y sostuvo el beso por bastante tiempo. – Dios no, ya, bájate…- rio separándose, tenía de nuevo esa tan sexy sonrisa. – Hasta mañana, Sasuke – me dijo, separándose aún más.  
>Pero yo me devolví, le planté un beso más y abrí la puerta del auto.<br>- Hasta mañana, Naruto. – le dije, sonriéndole de lado, y saliendo del vehículo.

Observé cómo el Mazda negro de Naruto se alejó, y hasta que no se encontró fuera de vista, no subí al apartamento. A diferencia del día anterior, no subí hiperventilado ni loco por una copa de sake, no, estaba conmocionado, nervioso, contento, impresionado, confundido, pero mi cuerpo aún no reaccionaba a lo que mi corazón y mi mente estaban sintiendo, ¿efectos del vino, quizás? No estaba borracho pero si estaba en un muy ligero estado cercando a la borrachera.  
>Alcancé la puerta el apartamento y entré, Shikamaru estaba leyendo en la sala, para variar.<br>- ¡Bienvenido, Sasuke! – me saludó sin levantar la vista de su libro, pero sonriendo.  
>- Estoy en casa…- suspiré y quitándome los zapatos me fui directo al sillón y me dejé caer en él.<br>- ¿Y? Cuéntame… ¿qué tal la cita? – me preguntó bajando su libro y mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesita de café.  
>Yo solo pude levantar la vista, descansar mis brazos con flojera sobre los apoyabrazos, y dejar escapar dos simples palabras…<br>- Nos besamos…  
>La mandíbula de Shikamaru casi toca el suelo de la sorpresa, por segunda vez en 24 horas.<br>- Al parecer estuvo muy bien entonces. – dijo tapándose la boca y sentándose mejor en el mueble. – Sasuke, háblame…  
>- Lo siento, todavía estoy procesando todo…- le dije, de verdad necesitaba internalizar todo lo que había pasado antes de poder contarle todo bien.<br>- ¿Naruto te dijo algo? – me preguntó.  
>- Me dijo que le gustaba mucho - le respondí, gracias al cielo Shikamaru siempre sabía qué preguntas hacerme. – Y definitivamente vamos a tener más citas… - le contaba sin hacer el más mínimo contacto visual, aún procesaba todo.<br>- ¿Y tú quieres tener más citas con él? – me preguntó de nuevo.  
>Y allí levante la vista.<br>- Si, bastante. – Sabía que mi expresión no reflejaba todo lo feliz que me hacía todo aquello, pero no tenía la energía.  
>- Entonces me alegro mucho por ti, Sasuke, me alegro de verdad – dijo sonriéndome y levantándose del sillón.<br>- Me voy a dormir…- le dije levantándome de mi asiento, necesitaba un baño, consultar todo con la almohada, y descansar.  
>- Si, al parecer lo necesitas, amigo. – me dijo al verme ir. – Buenas noches.<br>- Buenas noches. – le respondí.

Me bañe rápidamente, me coloqué mi pijama y me acosté.

La imagen de Naruto besándome, una y otra, y otra vez no escapaba mi mente, coloqué mis dedos sobre mis labios recordando cómo se sentían, y no encontraba palabras para describirlo. Sentía que eso era justamente lo que debía hacer, besarlo estaba bien, e incluso si estuviera mal…no me detendría, se sentía muy satisfactorio como para si quiera pensar en parar.

Mi única duda y complejo en ese momento era… ¿cómo sería verlo mañana en Konoha? ¿Deberíamos pretender que nada sucede? No sabía si podía hacer eso, cómo demonios haría para fingir que no estaba empezando a salir con el rubio, que incluso nos habíamos besado, que nos gustábamos…  
>¿Cómo maldiciones haces eso?<p>

No, no, no debía dejar que algo así me arruinara la paz que tenía en ese momento, y no lo iba a permitir, me decidí a dormirme y decidiría todo sobre aquello en la mañana.

A las siete en punto de la mañana sonó mi despertador, con pereza lo apagué, me levanté para cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara. Pero cuando por fin me miro en el espejo, recordé todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, mire mis labios, y recordé todos esos besos, por un momento una sonrisa se iba a formar en mi boca, pero terminé de lavarme el rostro y me dirigí a la cocina a comer. No iba a dejar que la felicidad me embriagara, debía ir a Konoha pronto…  
>- ¡Buenos días, Sasuke! – me saludó Shikamaru, que se veía que estaba de salida.<br>- Buenos días, Shikamaru – lo saludé de regreso buscando mi respectivo vaso de jugo de naranja.  
>- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó mientras se ponía su chaqueta.<br>- Bien, supongo – respondí, no sabía si me sentía bien o nervioso por el día que me esperaba.  
>- Imagino…-suspiró Shikamaru, sabía que entendía muy bien a qué me refería. – Suerte en tu día, Sasuke – se despidió colocándose la bufanda y sus zapatos.<br>- Igual tú. – le dijo sacando unos huevos para preparármelos.

"Demonios, qué haré cuando lo vea…" me preguntaba mientras preparaba mi desayuno. Sería como cualquier otro día, quería pensar, no lo vería durante gran parte del día, a menos que hubiera algo que entregar, y listo, ¿cierto? No tenía por qué preocuparme, estaría con Kakashi todo el día repasando los proyectos y listo, nada más que eso. Si, sería un día normal como cualquier otro y punto.

Comí, me vestí y salí a la estación de metro para tomar el tren hacía Ginza.

"Será como cualquier día, será como cualquier día…" me repetía mientras observaba mis pies durante el viaje en tren. Odiaba sentirme tan nervioso, especialmente porque no me parecía una razón lógica, el día de ayer había salido en una cita con este hombre, lo había besado (…oh por dios, lo besé…), y no fue tan traumático como pensaba que sería, y ahora…a pesar de todo, estaba nervioso por verlo.  
>"¿Cómo se supone que tratas a alguien con quien acabas de salir, en el trabajo?" Eso de tener tantas nuevas experiencias en menos de un año no era para mí. Que me alegraba muchísimo poder vivirlas, si, pero me causaban cierto nivel de ansiedad que nunca había experimentado.<p>

Pero como siempre, cuando intentaba continuar mi lucha interna el altavoz del tren anunció la llegada a la estación de Ginza. Suspiré, me levanté de mi asiento y salí del vagón apenas se detuvo en la estación.  
>El camino de la estación a Konoha fue de las cuatro cuadras más lentas de mi vida, excluyendo por supuesto mi primer día en Konoha hacía meses atrás. Al llegar frente a la gran puerta de vidrio, tome una gran bocanada de aire y entre, "qué sea lo que el Dios en el que no creo quiera" pensé al entrar en el edificio y saludar a Shizune.<br>- ¿Esperando las vacaciones, Sasuke? – me preguntó sonriente apenas le hablé.  
>- Ni te imaginas…- le dije suspirando y ella sonrió. Nos despedimos y caminé hacía los ascensores, casi no había gente en el edificio a esa hora, así que no esperaba encontrarme a nadie en mi camino al departamento.<p>

Qué equivocado estaba…

- ¡Sasuke! – escuché en esa voz adorable y raspada cuando llegue donde estaban los cuatro ascensores.  
>- Naruto…- dije acercándome y sonriendo ligeramente, no podía haberme encontrado a nadie más. Aunque debo admitir, era la mejor opción.<br>- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó sonriendo suavemente.  
>- Bien, ¿tu? – le pregunté, aun sonriendo. Para mi sorpresa, al contrario de lo que me esperaba, me sentí sumamente tranquilo cuando lo encontré.<br>- Bastante bien, con hambre, ¿Ya desayunaste? – me preguntó.  
>- Pues sí…- comencé a decir, pero al instante vi como la sonrisa de Naruto se borraba un poco, y no podía permitir que eso pasara. - …pero puedo acompañarte. – y apenas pronuncié esas palabras, la sonrisa de Naruto regresó.<br>- ¡Gracias! – respondió Naruto y subimos juntos al ascensor.  
>No dijimos mucho durante el tiempo en el ascensor, por suerte el viaje es increíblemente corto y no se creó un silencio incómodo, a pesar de que yo quería decirle algo a Naruto, no sabía qué, pero algo.<p>

Llegamos al comedor y acompañé a Naruto hacía la barra de comida.  
>- ¿Seguro no quieres nada, Sasuke? – me preguntó.<br>- Bueno, quizás un café no me caería mal – le dije.  
>- ¡Perfecto! – respondió. – El desayuno número tres, un vaso de leche y un café, por favor. – Ordenó Naruto entregando su tarjeta de la cafetería. – Y nada de "no tienes que pagar ese café, Naruto" – me dijo volteándose en un tono bastante burlón apenas le tomaron la orden, con esa sonrisa pícara.<br>Emití unas pocas carcajadas antes de hablar. – Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. – reí.  
>- Lástima fueron solo palabras. – rio Naruto en voz muy baja, con una gigantesca sonrisa.<br>Y no me pude controlar y le di un golpe en el brazo, aunque no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme al mismo tiempo.  
>- ¿Qué? – reclamó Naruto manteniendo la sonrisa.<br>- Solo sentémonos…- suspiré, y en ese momento el pedido de Naruto salió, lo tomamos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca al ventanal.  
>El café estaba sorprendentemente bueno.<p>

- Por cierto, Sasuke, quería pedirte un favor. – me dijo de repente mientras comía, había ordenado un tazón de arroz, un enorme pescado frito y vegetales al vapor.  
>- Dime…<br>- ¿Podrás quedarte hasta un poco más tarde hoy? Necesito terminar un papeleo y quedarse hasta tarde con Kakashi es muy molesto… – se rio él, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y no le digo a Kiba o a Hinata porque…- decía, pero antes de que empezará con lo que yo sabía que eran puras excusas, lo interrumpí.  
>- No hay problema, Naruto. – me miró sorprendido, yo sostenía una pequeña sonrisa. – Me puedo quedar. – y allí me di cuenta, por más nervioso que antes me hiciera el pensar en cómo iba a manejar mi relación con Naruto en el trabajo, cuando estaba con él no lo sentía, me sentía como en cierta…paz, e incluso me hacía preguntar por qué estaba tan nervioso antes.<br>- Ah…gracias, Sasuke. – me agradeció, al parecer un poco apenado.  
>- ¿En serio? ¿Nos besamos ayer y te apena pedir que me quede hasta tarde? – le pregunté, ¿eso lo había dicho yo?<br>Naruto solo rio con fuerza y siguió comiendo. – Tienes un muy buen punto, querido Sasuke. – Sonrió, y yo me volví a sonrojar un poco…  
>- ¿Querido…? – le pregunté levantando una ceja, pero aún con mi sonrojo.<br>- ¿No puedo…? – me preguntó, aguantando la risa, al parecer. - ¿Te besé y no puedo? – Y sigue aguantando la risa, este bastardo…  
>- …está bien, usuratonkachi, si quieres puedes. – chasqueé mis dientes tomando un buen sorbo de mi café, Naruto sólo sonrió y mordió un enorme bocado del pescado.<p>

Naruto terminó de comer, por lo que nos decidimos a subir enseguida al departamento, hablamos un poco más sobre el proyecto que estaba en curso ahora mientras subíamos en el ascensor. Y no por primera ni última vez en la historia del universo, Shikamaru tenía razón, ya sabiendo lo que Naruto sentía por mí dejó de ser incómodo hablar con él, me sentía incluso tranquilo, no al cien por ciento claro, pero me sentía mucho más tranquilo que en estos últimos tres meses.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó Naruto con energía mientras entrabamos al departamento, para el momento ya todos estaban ahí y respondieron al unísono.  
>- Buenos días – dije yo sin tanta energía, pero suficiente como para que todos me escucharan.<br>- ¡Demos lo mejor esta semana! – dijo con un puño en alto, todos respondieron con un emocionado "¡Sí!", al bajar su puño me miró, puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me guiño un ojo, para luego simplemente alejarse hacía su oficina, yo sólo le sonreí.

"Debo dejar de pensar tanto las cosas…" suspiré en mi cabeza, lo que pensaba que sería complicado resultó ser tan sencillo como cualquier otro día, o al menos, Naruto me hacía sentir así, calmado.

- ¿Llegando junto al jefe, Sasuke? No parecen cosas tuyas…- me dijo Kakashi apenas me acerqué al cubículo, tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.  
>Volví a chasquear con mis dientes y pasándole de largo me senté frente a mi computador.<br>- Primero se dice buenos días, ¿o no, Kakashi? – le dije sin mirarlo, mientras encendía la máquina y ordenaba mis papeles.  
>- Así no es cómo manejamos esta relación, ¿o sí, pequeño Sasuke? – me respondió aún con la sonrisa burlona y mirando el periódico que acababa de tomar en sus manos. Allí no pude evitar voltearme con el ceño fruncido. – Comentarios odiosos primero, formalidades después. – rio volteándose hacía mí.<p>

"Ojala no tenga que pasar todo mi día con este hombre", pensé suspirando, a diferencia de lo que pensaba anoche.  
>- Solo trabajemos en silencio, ¿va? – le dije con impaciencia. – Así manejamos esto desde el principio, y así me gusta. – le dije regresando la vista a mi computador que ya estaba completamente encendido.<br>- Como tú digas, pequeño Sasuke. – rio sin dejar de leer, ya me había cansado de pedirle que no llamara "pequeño", pero era igual de terco que mi hermano.  
>- Por centésima vez, Kakashi, no me digas así…- suspiré, sin esperar ningún resultado de ello, por supuesto.<br>- No sé para qué sigues intentando…- dijo burlonamente, mirando su computador.  
>- Yo tampoco – suspiré.<p>

Por suerte, Sai me llamó varias a veces a su cubículo y no tuve que soportar la mirada burlona de Kakashi por mucho tiempo, así que pase gran parte de mi mañana junto a Sai y Rock Lee. Me gustaba trabajar con él, Sai, era de la misma edad que Naruto y había estudiado con él en la universidad, era creativo e ingenioso, pero era calmado e introvertido (incluso un poco odioso), me recordaba a mí, y quizás por eso me sentía cómodo trabajando con él.

- Me encanta verlos trabajando duro – escuchamos de repente casi al final de la mañana, cuando levantamos la vista era Minato, el padre de Naruto.  
>- Buenos días, señor Minato. – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.<br>- Sasuke, ¿mi hijo está ahí? – no tenía idea de por qué me preguntaba a mí.  
>- Sí.<br>- Perfecto, gracias, necesito llevármelo para una reunión, sigan con el buen trabajo. – me dijo sonriendo y entró en la oficina de Naruto.  
>Y de repente, el pensar que volvería a ver su rostro por segunda vez en el día hizo que mi corazón latiera muy fuerte.<br>- ¿Estás seguro que tienes todo? – escuchamos de nuevo en la voz del vicepresidente mientras abría la puerta.  
>- Casi…solo me falta…- escuché la voz de Naruto justo después.<br>Unos segundos pasaron de silencio y Minato salió de la oficina seguido por Naruto, que tenía puesto su suéter naranja, la blusa negra y una corbata naranja.  
>- Sasuke – dijo de repente, y volteó hacía mí. - ¿Tienes los papeles con la redacción de los folletos? – me preguntó, sonriendo nerviosamente, y casi se me olvidaba si los tenía o no.<br>- Si, ya te los doy. – dije automáticamente y levantándome de mi asiento para ir a mi cubículo. – Ten. – se los entregué apenas los encontré.  
>- ¡Gracias! – me agradeció suspirando de alivio y me regaló esa enorme sonrisa.<br>- Vamos, Naruto. – dijo Minato cruzándose de brazos.  
>- Voy, papá – dijo volteándose. – Nos vemos luego, chicos. – dijo mirando al resto del departamento, y finalmente (y bastante rápido debo decir) volteó hacía mí, me guiño un ojo y se fue junto con el vicepresidente.<p>

"Qué bueno que me quedaré hasta tarde con él…" dije en mi cabeza mientras volvía con Sai y Rock Lee. Me alegraba mucho saber aquello, y ya no podía esperar.

Fui a almorzar junto con el resto del departamento al cafetín, como solemos hacer, Naruto lamentablemente no nos estaba acompañando, al parecer la reunión a la que se había ido con Minato incluía un almuerzo en algún lado. Era increíble, el primer día que no está para el almuerzo y es el día en que más necesito que esté. No podía dejar de pensar en él, no es que antes no fuera así pero ahora era muy distinto, no me sentía tranquilo si no estaba él, si no podía refugiarme en esos ojos azules, o en esa sonrisa, y aunque estuve hablando mucho tiempo con Sai y Kakashi, gran parte de mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.

El resto de la tarde estuve con Kakashi, había dejado de burlarse de mí, ya que necesitábamos trabajar en serio. Y por suerte tuve que pasarme dos veces por la oficina de Naruto para entregarle algunas cosas y recibir información, Kakashi se había ofrecido a llevarlas el, pero obviamente no lo iba a permitir, la sonrisa de Naruto cuando yo entraba en la oficina era algo que no me quería perder.  
>Pero en fin, la tarde estuvo normal como imaginaba que sería, y ya en ese punto no estaba en lo más mínimo nervioso o ansioso, ni siquiera por quedarme hasta tarde solo con el rubio, más bien, estaba bastante emocionado.<p>

Cerca de la hora del cierre, estaba con Kakashi en la sala de descanso tomando un café.  
>- Bueno, Sasuke, me voy…- suspiró Kakashi tomando el último sorbo de su café y terminando su cigarrillo. - ¿Te llevo? – me preguntó, él suele llevarme a la estación si no tengo nada que hacer luego, era una de las pocas cosas que no me hacía querer golpearlo.<br>- No, gracias, me quedaré hasta tarde hoy. – respondí, en ese momento recordé que no le había mencionado aquello durante todo el día.  
>- ¿Y eso? – me preguntó extrañado. – No estamos tan ocupados…<br>- Naruto me lo pidió, necesita ayuda con un papeleo. – le respondí, intentando no sonreír.  
>- Que bueno que no me lo pidió, ando muerto…- suspiró y tomó su bolso. – Nos vemos mañana entonces, pequeño Sasuke. – dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la sala.<br>- Si, hasta mañana, Kakashi. – suspiré.

Me devolví al cubículo y vi como de uno a uno todos se iban del departamento, los despedí a todos al igual que Naruto, que había salido de su oficina cuando se hizo la hora de irse, para despedir a los demás.  
>Casi todos le preguntaban a Naruto por qué nos quedábamos, explicábamos y siempre asentían y decían alguna frase de apoyo o de alivio de no estar en nuestro lugar.<p>

- Muchos odian quedarse hasta tarde…- suspiró Naruto cuando Hinata fue la última en irse.  
>- Especialmente Kiba, al parecer – dije, Kiba incluso había exhalado un gran suspiro de alivio cuando Naruto le dijo que yo me quedaría y no él, "¡Gracias a dios no me tocó esa mierda a mí…!" exclamó antes de irse, pero finalizó con unas palabras de apoyo y se fue.<br>- Si, antes de que llegaras tú se lo pedía a él casi siempre, me daba pena con Hinata ya que ella es solo medio tiempo, y él lo odiaba, cada vez que se lo pedía podía ver cómo una parte de él moría. – rio Naruto. – Me alegra tener a ti ahora. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, y una parte de mi sabía que no lo decía simplemente por el trabajo.  
>Yo suspiré mientras terminaba de pasar la información que necesitaríamos a mi pendrive.<br>- Vamos, entonces. – suspiró Naruto dando un aplauso y yendo hacia su oficina.

Nos sentamos ambos una mesa que él tenía en una esquina con cuatro sillas, uno al lado del otro y todos los papeles, su laptop y dos tazas con café al frente. No sabía hasta que hora sería esto, pero sí de mí dependiera, estaría toda la noche aquí con él.  
>- Bueno, empecemos…- dijo Naruto estirándose.<p>

En ese momento entendí por qué quería ayuda, había que llenar un montón de formularios sobre los empleados, sus roles, su trabajo en cada proyecto y su contribución al mismo, había que terminar el informe del último trabajo para enviarlo arriba, y además, terminar la planilla de los gastos de este último mes (noviembre) para que pudiera ser llevado a las oficinas de contaduría, y al pobre Naruto le tocaba todo ese trabajo a él solo, y con lo distraído que es normalmente es natural que necesitara un poco de ayuda.

Estuvimos dos horas sin decirnos nada más que no tuviera nada que ver con el trabajo o conseguir más café. Era un poco frustrante, honestamente, pero gracias a ello, en esas dos horas teníamos casi todo el trabajo listo, faltaban unas pocas boberías y podríamos hablar de otra cosa, y quizás salir a cenar ya que no habíamos comido nada además de comida chatarra y jugos baratos de la máquina expendedora de la sala de descanso.  
>- Ah, mi espalda…- suspiré intentando estirar mí espalda, tanto tiempo sin moverme mucho de esa silla me estaba afectando.<br>- Ya casi terminamos, Sasuke…- dijo Naruto pasando las manos por su rostro. – Solo falta una cosa, y ya. – dijo tomando el último documento en la mesa, los demás ya terminados, estaban en su escritorio listos para ser entregados. - Luego si quieres te doy un masaje. – me dijo con una sonrisa.  
>"…masaje", la idea de Naruto dándome un masaje no sonaba nada mal, por fin una conversación emocionante.<br>- ¿Masaje? – lo pregunte, ligeramente sonrojado.  
>- Mi abuela es doctora, y aprendió mucho de quiropráctica, así que me enseño a dar masajes. – me respondió con una sonrisa, yo arqueé mis cejas. - ¿No confías en mí? – me preguntó, sacando por fin esa sonrisa pícara suya, y me sonroje mucho más.<br>- Claro que sí. – le respondí sin pensar.  
>- Perfecto, terminamos, te doy ese masaje y vamos por unas cervezas, necesito relajarme. – me dijo sonriendo mientras estiraba sus brazos.<br>- No suena nada mal. – dije sonriendo.

Media hora después por fin habíamos terminado ese dichoso último documento.

- ¡TERMINAMOS! – gritó Naruto alzando sus brazos al dejar aquello sobre la pila de entregas sobre su escritorio.  
>- Por fin – suspiré dejándome caer en mi silla y llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando mis ojos, aunque mi espalda me regañó un poco al hacer eso. - …maldita espalda. – suspiré, sin darme cuenta que Naruto me había escuchado. A los segundos escuché los pasos de Naruto acercándose y lo sentí increíblemente cerca de mí, cuando abrí los ojos casi me caigo de la silla, tenía su rostro justo encima del mío, sonriendo.<br>- ¿Te doy el masaje? – me preguntó, mi corazón aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.  
>- Sí, claro. – Respondí y Naruto aplaudió<br>- Entonces…mmm – dijo pensando, en qué, no lo sé. – Lástima que no tengo mi cama de masajes acá, pero supongo que el piso de alfombra funcionará. – decía, ¿planeaba que me acostara? – Si, lo siento, Sasuke, te debo uno con la cama de masajes. – rio.  
>- ¿En el piso? – le pregunté.<br>- No puedo hacerte un buen masaje si estas allí sentado. – me insistió cruzándose de brazos, no podía creerlo, me iba a hacer acostarme. – Ah y…- un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero eso no impidió una sonrisa. - …voy a necesitar que te quites la camisa.  
>"¡¿Qué?!" un sonrojo bastante fuerte cubrió gran parte de mi rostro.<br>- ¿Disculpa? – pregunté.  
>- Así es más fácil, pero si no quieres…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.<br>¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya él me ha visto incluso desnudo, no puedo ponerme así, además…de verdad necesitaba ese masaje, y por un momento el pensar que Naruto estaría paseando sus manos por toda mi espalda me parecía de lo más interesante.  
>- Está bien, está bien. – dije de repente y Naruto se sorprendió y me sonrió.<br>- Eres gracioso, Sasuke. – suspiró el rubio con una sonrisa.  
>Suspiré levantándome de la silla, no voy a mentirles, estaba nervioso, pero evitándome sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba me empecé a desabotonar mi camisa mientras veía que Naruto calentaba más sus manos al ponerlas cerca de la calefacción portátil que teníamos cerca de la mesa, mantenía una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro. ¿Qué estaría pensando?<br>- ¿Listo? – me preguntó sonriente al ver que estaba poniendo mi camisa doblada en la mesa.  
>- Sí.- tenía un poco de frío, lo que me consolaba es que la alfombra era térmica, y producía un poco de calor, así que no me congelaría.<br>- Acuéstate entonces y cruza tus brazos en frente para que apoyes tu cabeza ahí, ¿ok? – me dijo sin dejar de calentar sus manos con la calefacción.  
>Hice lo que me dijo y di gracias por esta alfombra, me calmó un poco el frío, aunque no los nervios, por unos instantes sentí mis manos temblando un poco. Adiós al "Naruto me relaja", este no era el caso. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos y vi como Naruto se separaba de la calefacción pero la traía un poco más hacía donde estábamos, para darnos un poco más de calor.<br>- Bien, Sasuke, relájate y déjame hacer mi magia – rio Naruto sonándose los dedos.  
>- Presumido…- suspiré sonriendo, no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo.<br>- Vas a retractarte de esas palabras cuando termine. – rio Naruto, y mi corazón se disparó hacia mi garganta, pero inhalé profundamente y boté el aire con lentitud, debía relajarme.

Al segundo siguiente sentí las tibias manos de Naruto sobre mi espalda, presionando suavemente sobre mis omóplatos, juntándolos y expandiéndolos, masajeando los músculos cercanos al cuello, bajando hasta la mitad de la espalda, presionando un poco cada vez. Debía retractarme, todo el dolor que había tenido hasta ahora se estaba esfumando lentamente, e increíblemente me estaba relajando, constantemente me decía que botara aire lentamente mientras aplicaba un poco más de presión, y eso me relajaba aún más. Ahora, no solo le masaje me estaba sentando de maravilla, sino que además Naruto mantenía sus manos tibias en todo momento, y la piel de sus manos se sentía suave y con cada roce o deslizada sobre mi espalda me ponía la piel de gallina, gracias al cielo mi cabeza estaba casi oculta por mis brazos y Naruto no debía de poder ver que mi rostro debía estar completamente sonrojado, especialmente cuando el rubio bajaba a masajear la parte baja de mi espalda, e incluso tomaba mi cintura o mi cadera. Cada vez que lograba soltarme uno de los miles de nudos en mi espalda no podía evitar suspirar aliviado, y casi siempre Naruto reía "Allí estaba". No era un simple buen masaje y ya, era un coctel de estímulos, tener las manos de alguien que te gusta recorriendo tu espalda no es cualquier cosa, y la piel de gallina no dejaba mis brazos, constantes latigazos me hacían apretar mis manos ligeramente. No quería que parara, inclusive llegué a preguntarme si el sexo de hecho se podría sentir tan bien como esto, y si así era no tenía ningún problema con intentarlo, específica y especialmente si era con este rubio y sus manos mágicas (termine aceptando su premisa inicial, es una derrota que debía admitir).  
>- Bueno, Sasuke, creo que estamos listos. – dijo Naruto sacudiendo un poco mis músculos, para terminar. Cristo, eso SÍ que se sentía bien.<br>- ¿Ya? – pregunté sin pensar.  
>- Si, Sasuke, ya. – rio Naruto, retirando sus manos de mi espalda. – Pero de verdad, te debo uno como Dios manda, en la cama de masajes, con los aceites, un ambiente un poco más tibio y toda la cosa, eso sí que es relajante. – me dijo, y estuve a punto de preguntarle que cuando quisiera estaba dispuesto, ¿qué mierda me había hecho este tipo?<br>- ¿Hay un mejor masaje que este? – le pregunté sentándome en el suelo frente a él, por suerte sentía como mi sonrojo bajaba ligeramente.  
>- Oh, Sasuke, créeme, lo hay. – me dijo sonriéndome con esa malditamente sexy sonrisa, masajeándose sus propias manos.<br>- No te creo. – suspiré sonriéndole de vuelta, mientras me sostenía un hombro y lo estiraba. – Increíble…ni un nudo. – dije mirando mi hombro, no sentía nada de tensión.  
>- ¿No te dije? – rio Naruto con esa misma sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.<br>- No te lo voy a negar, tenías razón.  
>Él se limitó a reír mientras se levantaba.<br>- Bien, vamos por esas cervezas, muero de sed. – me dijo mirándome.  
>- Si, vamos. – dije levantándome, por un momento casi se me olvida que no tenía mi camisa puesta.<br>- Ah, pero antes…- empezó a decir y rápidamente me tomó del hombro y se acercó más, besándome. – Lo siento, estuve todo el día queriendo uno. – me dijo sonriendo al separarse ligeramente, mientras soltaba mi hombro.  
>- Usuratonkachi. – le dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero sonriendo. – Como si uno solo bastara. - ¡No tengo idea de cómo dije eso! Pero mi cuerpo se movió casi por su cuenta y besó al rubio de nuevo, este me abrazo por mi cintura, y acariciaba mi espalda, yo puse mis manos en su nuca, acariciando un poco su cabello. Definitivamente estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido antes, esto era si lugar a dudas deseo, este maldito había despertado algo que no pensaba que existía, y que a pesar de ser virgen (y que la idea del sexo me diera un poco de nervios) empezara a pensar en que de verdad intentarlo con este hombre no sería una mala idea, empezaba a desearlo más con cada roce de labios y caricia de sus manos, pero este se separó de repente.<br>- ¿En serio eres virgen, Sasuke? – me preguntó incrédulo, incluso emitiendo unas carcajadas, relamiéndose los labios, respiraba muy profundamente.  
>- Por supuesto…- le respondí, no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.<br>- No parece…- rio negando con la cabeza, seguía respirando profundo, incluso trago grueso al terminar esa frase, podría ser que Naruto estuviera… ¿excitado? – Vamos por esas cervezas de una vez. – dijo mirando mis labios por unos segundos, me besó rápidamente y se separó de mí. – Vístete y vamos. – dijo tomando su chaqueta y demás accesorios de invierno.

Ese "vístete" no me ayuda, Naruto, y mucho menos luego de decirme que no parecía ser virgen, ¿qué clase de comentario era ese? Estaba empezando a sonrojarme de nuevo…

Pero en fin, luego de unas pocas bocanadas de aire, me relajé un poco, me vestí, apagamos todo en el departamento y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento.

El ambiente en el carro era un poco pesado, era extraño, ya no solían haber silencios tan pesados entre nosotros desde hacía meses, pero supongo que esto es a lo que le llaman "tensión sexual", no sabía qué decirle, ni qué hacer, y al parecer por primera vez, él tampoco.  
>- ¿Vamos a Ichiraku? – me preguntó, hasta para mí un ramen no sonaba mal.<br>- Sí, claro.  
>- Perfecto. – dijo y colocó NICO mientras íbamos hasta el lugar.<p>

Llegamos, cada uno pidió un inmenso tazón de ramen, al llegar nos dimos cuenta del hambre abismal que teníamos. Además de eso pedimos unas cuantas cervezas.  
>- ¡Qué delicia! – exclamó Naruto el terminar su plato, yo solo sonreí, era divertido ver lo emocionado que era por el ramen. - ¿Otra cerveza? – preguntó, ya nos habíamos bebido tres cada uno.<br>- No, estoy bien. – no quería más cerveza, además ya estaba terminando mi ramen.  
>Naruto rio, pero no pidió una para él tampoco, solo se estiró y suspiró.<br>- Sasuke.  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- ¿No cruce ninguna línea ni nada al decirte que no parecías virgen, o si? – me preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Qué si había cruzado una línea? No, no lo había hecho, pero si me había dejado preguntándome por qué lo había dicho.  
>- No, para nada. – respondí. – Pero, ¿por qué lo dijiste? Te dije que no había salido con nadie antes…<br>- Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no juegas como alguien virgen, yo no era así antes de Gaara. – me dijo tapándose un poco la boca mientras sonreía, y negando con la cabeza.  
>- ¿Te molesta? – le pregunté, sonriéndole de lado, se veía nervioso.<br>Por unos cortos segundos su sonrisa se borró, sorprendido, para velozmente cambiar a su pícara y juguetona sonrisa.  
>- Todo lo contrario, Sasuke. – me dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.<br>Ahora era yo el que estaba nervioso.  
>- Usuratonkachi…- suspiré mirando mi plato, sonrojado.<br>- Si, en verdad lo soy…- rio Naruto apoyando esta vez su mejilla en sus manos, sonriendo.

Al terminar yo de comer, pagamos (gracias al cielo, Naruto me dejó pagar esta vez) y nos dirigimos hacia el carro.

- ¿Te llevo, no? – me preguntó cuando entramos al vehículo.  
>- Por favor. – respondí.<p>

El camino no fue tan incómodo esta vez, gracias al cielo, Naruto volvió a poner uno de los cd de NICO y estuvimos hablando que sería bueno que hicieran un concierto pronto, especialmente el rubio, que me mencionaba que solo había podido asistir a uno y había sido bastante entretenido. También hablamos un poco sobre ese festival del fin de semana, a qué hora iríamos, qué haríamos luego, y ese tipo de cosas, el tiempo se fue bastante rápido, porque de un momento a otro estábamos frente a mi departamento.

- Bien, Sasuke, nos vemos mañana. – me dijo al estacionar el auto.  
>- Nos vemos mañana, Naruto. – le dije abriendo la puerta.<br>- Gracias de nuevo por quedarte. – me agradeció riendo.  
>- Gracias por el masaje. – respondí, sonriendo.<br>- No, Sasuke, gracias a ti. – rio Naruto guiñándome un ojo.  
>Yo suspiré, este hombre no tenía remedio, y apenas me disponía a bajarme del carro, su voz me detuvo.<br>- ¡Oye! – me gritó, y me miraba con las cejas arqueadas. - ¿No me das un beso? – me preguntó sonriéndome.  
>- Idiota…- suspiré, sonrojado pero con una sonrisa. Me acomodé mejor en el asiento y nos besamos, definitivamente, sus besos eran lo mejor del mundo. – Hasta mañana. – dije al separarnos.<br>- Nos vemos. – me dijo acomodándose en su asiento.

Bajé y esperé a que su Mazda saliera del estacionamiento para subir.

Encontré a Shikamaru lavando los platos en la cocina cuando entré. Hablamos un poco, le extrañó que regresara tan tarde, le conté que me había quedado hasta tarde con Naruto y bueno, pueden imaginarse lo mucho que se burló. Por suerte para mí estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo por más tiempo, así que nos despedimos y yo me fui a dar una ducha.

"Este Naruto…" suspiré para mí mientras me bañaba, no podía creer que con un simple masaje lograra que yo considerara acostarme con él, y al parecer él se sintió igual, no soy un experto ni nada pero, su actitud no era de alguien que estuviera en contra. Ese estúpido rubio era demasiado provocador.

- Debo relajarme…- suspiré mientras cerraba la llave.

Me cambié y me acosté en un dos por tres.

"Si todos los días serán así a partir…" pensaba, ya acostado y con el sueño a punto de vencerme, "…no creo que mi virginidad dure mucho más tiempo", reí en mi cabeza, sorprendido de lo que me estaba haciendo pensar ese molesto rubio, en verdad era imposible, pero me hacía feliz, algo a lo que nunca le había dado importancia pero que ahora tomaba un significado, un sentimiento, era agradable.

Y por primera vez en meses, me acosté en paz.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer "Propuestas"!<p>

Es un proyecto bastante sencillo, al principio incluso lo había visualizado como un one-shot largo, o en tal caso con un máximo de tres capítulos, pero apenas lo retome hace unos meses se ha vuelto mucho más interesante para mí, especialmente porque este año culminará el manga y no me gustaba la idea de dejar esto colgando.  
>Sigo considerándolo como algo bastante modesto y sin mucha complicación ni drama, quiero que sea algo ligero y divertido de leer Espero que para ustedes también.<p>

Y por lo mismo me hace feliz ver que a la gente le ha gustado. Agradezco muchísimo cualquier follow, favorito o review que recibo Me hacen el día, jeje. :)

¡Sigan disfrutándolo, actualizare tan rápido como pueda! Ahorita estoy en vacaciones así que lo puedo hacer. ¡Esperen pronto el próximo, tendremos la perspectiva de Naruto sobre estos dos locos días!

¡Chao! :)


	5. Tercera Propuesta B: ¡A la italiana!

_Tercera Propuesta B Naruto_  
>A LA ITALIANA<p>

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Ya es diciembre? Como vuela el tiempo ¿no? Los extrañaba. ¿Creían que no iba a volver a hablarles sobre mí? Pues estaban equivocados. De hecho, vengo con muy buenas noticias, Sasuke decidió unírsenos en Nijimaru y ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, quiero decir, que nos ha pasado. Ya llevamos dos meses juntos en esto y ha sido increíble, ayuda en todo, es responsable y es tan divertido estar con él, no importa lo que hagamos, si estoy con él todo es más divertido, y no porque él sea una persona extrovertida y alegre, es todo lo contrario…pero aun así entre lo introvertido y odioso hay una persona con la que se puede tener un muy buen rato. Ya estamos a comienzos de diciembre y hemos realizado muchas actividades ahora que estaba él, desfiles, días de volanteo, videos promocionales, ha sido una locura. Nos ha llevado bastante tiempo, a decir verdad, gracias al cielo no teníamos nada de trabajo pesado en Konoha, aun así nos divertimos mucho, siempre es increíblemente reconfortante hacer esta clase de actividades, y me alegra bastante poder ver cómo Sasuke se ha integrado con la comunidad gay de Tokyo, y con nosotros, ha conocido a mucha gente y nosotros tres nos hemos vuelto un muy buen equipo, debo decir.

Ah, pero ya va, ustedes no quieren escuchar esto, ¿o sí? Es pura habladera de tonterías. Lo que ustedes vinieron a escuchar es: Qué sigo opinando de Sasuke… ¿Cierto?  
>Honestamente espero que sea eso, porque es lo único de lo que quiero contarles…bien, aquí voy, déjenme tomar aire…<p>

¡Sasuke es maravilloso!... ¡pero MARAVILLOSO! No puedo describirles lo feliz y sorprendido que me sentí esa noche en Ichiraku al terminar el rediseño de la compañía en que pude ver claramente como Sasuke mentía sobre su "chica ideal" y saber que era gay. Estuve todas las semanas que duró ese tedioso trabajo observándolo, intentaba encontrar cualquier excusa para que el viniera para la oficina, o yo tuviera que salir para pasearme por los cubículos, estaba horriblemente cansado, pero si podía ver a Sasuke siempre quería saludarlo con una sonrisa, que siempre era un poco distante y un poco condescendiente, mucho, pero como les dije la última vez que hablamos…yo sabía que eso no era el único lado de Uchiha Sasuke, esos instantes en que se reía con el grupo, o sonreía, era lo que me lo aseguraba, me fascinaba Sasuke, y debo decir, lo sigue haciendo. Y luego…aceptó unírsenos a Nijimaru, y desde que tomamos ese primer café juntos supe que no permitiría que Sasuke fuera un compañero más y ya, iba a conocer a fondo a este hombre, porque no iba a dejar ir esta oportunidad, tenía años sin sentirme así por alguien.

Y como les dije al principio también, ahora con Nijimaru pasamos una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos, Sakura, Sasuke y yo solemos salir a comer casi todos los fines de semana, a veces incluso somos sólo Sasuke y yo, a veces porque Sakura está ocupada, o incluso porque ella misma me deja a solas con él porque sabe que me gusta (tan boba y linda como siempre). Una vez pasé toda la tarde en su apartamento con Shikamaru preparando unas boberías para uno de los desfiles…fue bastante divertido, como todo lo que siempre termino haciendo con él (a pesar de que las cosas de Nijimaru a veces eran estresantes, junto a él nada podía ser estresante…). Y gracias a todas esas salidas y actividades juntos ahora lo conozco mucho, hemos hablado de todo, yo le he contado sobre mi familia y mi vida (yo hablo demasiado, a todas estas), le conté sobre mi relación con Gaara, cómo estuvieron mis años de universidad, las cosas locas que he vivido en Nijimaru, pero seguro él les habla sobre eso, así que yo no lo voy a hacer (lo siento). Él me hablo sobre su familia también, allí me entero que tiene un hermano mayor en Inglaterra, Itachi, casado y todo, por cómo lo describió parecía una persona interesante, pero al parecer a Sasuke no le agradaba demasiado (o al menos ocultaba que le agradara), incluso pude ver una foto y se parecían mucho, pero Sasuke es definitivamente el más atractivo. Me ha contado en detalle sobre cómo fue todo cuando salió del closet, y en verdad habían sido un tiempo bastante duro para él, gracias al cielo había tenido a Shikamaru con él. Hemos hablado mucho de cosas triviales también, pues, música (especialmente NICO, ya que a Sasuke resultó gustarle mucho), películas de ciencia-ficción y acción y artes marciales, cosas así, en eso estábamos bastante de acuerdo, pero obviamente habían muchas cosas en las que teníamos una infinidad de distintos gustos, como en la comida, yo adoro la comida picante, pesada y frita, entre más fuerte sea el sabor más me gusta, en cambio a él le gustan esos sabores suaves de la comida tradicional, por lo que me ha hecho comer sashimi cuando yo hubiera comido calamar frito, pero por mi parte lo he hecho comer curry de cerdo y vegetales cuando él hubiera preferido un simple soba. Hemos aprendido mucho uno del otro, ya sea con géneros de películas, tipos de comida, o de diferentes experiencias de vida, especialmente con todo lo que se refiere a cómo es vivir siendo aceptado como gay, y como es vivir no siendo aceptado…y dentro de toda la clase de conversaciones que tenemos, me siento muy relajado a su lado, especialmente cuando veo su sonrisa, qué debo decir, cada vez se vuelve más común.

¡Oh, ya va, y esto les va a encantar! Saliéndonos un poco del drama, no hace mucho fuimos a un onsen para relajarnos un poco y Sakura tenía tiempo que no iba, así que ¿por qué no? Pero como sabrán, los onsen están divididos en hombres y mujeres, y al ser gay esto es una ventaja (¡no me juzguen!), ya que tuve la enorme oportunidad de ver a Sasuke desnudo…y creo que con solo decirles que tuve que moverme mucho para hacer que mi sangre se mantuviera en mis extremidades en vez de concentrarse en otra parte ya estoy diciendo mucho, ¿no? Demonios ese hombre si tiene buen cuerpo, y no porque tuviera músculos muy marcados ni cuadritos en el abdomen, no, para nada, pero era un cuerpo firme y con volumen, como si de hecho hiciera algún tipo de ejercicio, su cadera era bien marcada, unas piernas hermosas, y un muy buen tamaño si saben a lo que me refiero…les admito que en ese momento me lo quería devorar, pero gracias al cielo sé controlarme, solo espero que no haya notado que estuve mirándolo todo el tiempo.

Entonces responderé a la pregunta que se están haciendo y no me han dicho… ¿me gusta Sasuke?

Sí, me gusta Sasuke, y me gusta mucho. Tanto su personalidad, que es magnífica y me encanta, como su físico, estoy horriblemente atraído físicamente hacía él, ni por Gaara me sentía así, y de hecho he estado este último mes (quizás más) muriéndome por darle siquiera un maldito beso…

…y les confieso, siento que más que gustarme…me estoy enamorando de él, lo único que creo que me evita irme de una y besarlo o si quiera invitarlo a una cita es que no sé qué pueda sentir él por mí, sé que puede parecerles estúpido, pero es algo muy natural en mí, por más contradictorio que sea.  
>A pesar de eso, tengo la impresión de que tiene que sentir algo, no sé qué, ni qué tanto…pero el cómo se comporta conmigo no lo hace con nadie más, a nadie le sonríe más que a mí, y con todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo…eso no es casualidad, así de sencillo.<p>

Pero entre decidirme qué hacer o no, fíjense, ya estamos en diciembre, dos meses le he estado dando vueltas a este asunto y ya se acercaban las vacaciones, quizás esta sería mi oportunidad, solo debía decidirme a hacer algo.

Y si no me decidía yo, Sakura me convencería.

- ¡Nunca me haces caso, Naruto! – chilló Sakura tomando un sorbo de su té la mañana de uno de los primeros sábados de diciembre. Nos encontrábamos los dos solos en nuestra pequeña sede en Ginza, este sábado seríamos solos los dos en la mañana y Sasuke se nos uniría en la tarde, por lo que Sakura llevaba dos horas insistiéndome en que hoy le pidiera una cita a Sasuke.  
>- ¿Y si me dice que no, Sakura? ¿Qué hago? – le preguntó, nervioso, tomando café.<br>- No suenas como tú, Naruto, si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste el que invito a salir a Gaara. – me recordó con firmeza. - ¿Por qué no puedes invitar a Sasuke igual? – preguntó, casi parecía indignada.  
>- Gaara no estaba presente en tantos aspectos de mi vida como lo está Sasuke…- suspiré, era la única razón por la que dudaba, si Sasuke no sentía nada por mi tanto el trabajo como Nijimaru se volvería muy incómodo para mi gusto.<br>- En eso quizás tengas razón, Naruto – empezó, y me extrañaba ese comentario de ella. – Pero yo no creo que Sasuke te vaya a decir que no, tengo una perspectiva mucho más objetiva que la tuya y te puedo asegurar…él siente algo por ti. – dijo con firmeza, cuando ella hablaba así no estaba diciendo las cosas simplemente por decirlas, las decía porque creía en ellas, no sabía qué decirle. – Ahora, ¿vas a preguntarle, sí o no? – afirmó sin dejar de mirarme.  
>- Está bien, lo haré. – Suspiré sonriendo, me había convencido…<br>- No te escucho bien – dijo bufando y cruzándose de brazos.  
>- ¡Voy a pedirle una cita a Sasuke! – exclamé, y debo admitir que sentía muy bien decirlo así, tenía un poco menos de nervios.<br>- ¡Así me gusta! – gritó ella. – Bien, debería llegar en cualquier minuto, así que calmémonos, ¿Cuándo se lo preguntarás?  
>- Cuando lo deje en su departamento. – Dije, mientras mis nervios regresaban, pero mi deseo por preguntarle no desaparecía y eso era muy bueno.<br>- Me cuentas todo luego – me susurró y fui a sentarme a mi escritorio.

A los 10 minutos, se hicieron las 12 del mediodía y Sasuke llegó, puntual como siempre, y atractivo como siempre, intenté mantenerme lo más normal posible, los nervios de pensar cómo lo invitaría me distraían un poco, pero mientras él no se diera cuenta, todo bien.

Y al parecer no lo hacía, estuvimos el resto del día como cualquier otro, fuimos a comprar unos almuerzos ligeros en la konbini de al lado (estos locales que venden de todo y abren las 24 horas), y seguimos trabajando hasta casi las cinco de la tarde.  
>- Qué sábado…- suspiró Sasuke estirando sus brazos.<br>- Si, que suerte que mañana podremos descansar. – suspiró igualmente Sakura. - ¿Salimos a cenar en un rato? – preguntó mirándonos.  
>- ¡Claro! ¿Udon? – pregunté.<br>- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Sakura dando un aplauso. - ¿Sasuke? – le preguntó ella.  
>- Claro, claro. – respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.<br>- Está decidido, cuando se hagan las cinco nos vamos. – dije, y en el momento que Sasuke me miró tuve que retirar la vista, he estado así desde que llegó, los nervios no me dejaban mirarlo a los ojos, eso me delataría por completo.

En cuestión de diez minutos se hicieron las 5, apagamos todo y caminamos un poco hasta el restaurante de udon al que siempre solemos ir. Tomamos una mesa, yo me senté al lado de Sasuke, ya que al menos así sería más fácil mirar sobre todo a Sakura y así relajarme un poco, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí podía sentir como la hora de preguntarle a Sasuke por la cita se acercaba, y lamentablemente mis dos tic nerviosos salían a la luz, no mirarlo a los ojos era uno, pero masajear mis manos constantemente es otro, y no podía parar de hacerlo, ya Sasuke debía darse cuenta que algo pasaba…mi única salvación era Sakura, que mantenía la conversación fluyendo, si no, yo me quedaría incluso sin palabras. Si, como escucharon, yo sin palabras.

Rápidamente comimos y regresamos a Nijimaru para tomar mi auto, Sakura no tenía su carro hoy tampoco (es de lo padres, no solo de ella) así que la dejé en la estación para luego llevar a Sasuke a casa…e invitarlo a salir. No podía conversar mucho en el auto, si hablaba sería únicamente para invitarlo, no podía pensar en nada más que eso, por lo que coloqué uno de los cd de NICO en el auto mientras llevaba a Sasuke.  
>- ¿No me vas a dejar en la estación? – me preguntó de repente cuando vio que agarraba el camino que normalmente se toma para el apartamento, no la estación.<br>Temía tener que hablar, pero no tenía opción.  
>- No, hay muy poco tráfico, no tengo problema con dejarte allá. – reí nervioso, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.<br>- Si tú lo dices…- dijo Sasuke, y podía ver cómo me miraba extrañado, era obvio que ya sabía que pasaba algo, pero ¿sospecharía? Esperaba que no…

A los minutos hablamos un poco sobre el nuevo sencillo de NICO que saldría pronto, y eso me relajó ligeramente, era un tema que siempre tocábamos así que podía poner mi mente en automático por un momento. Pero luego de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, hasta que no tuve más opción, se me acabó el tiempo para pensar en el momento en que logré entrar al estacionamiento de la residencia donde vivía Sasuke.

- Listo, aquí estamos – le dije sonriendo ligeramente, listo, aquí era.  
>- Naruto…- me dijo volteando, y allí no pude apartar la vista, me había atrapado y tenía que preguntarle. - ¿Si? – vamos, Naruto, ¡pregúntale!<br>- ¿Pasa algo? Has estado extraño toda la tarde… - me dijo, sin moverse en lo más mínimo, sabía que no iba a bajarse sin una respuesta.  
>- ¿Qué dices, Sasuke? Estoy igual que siempre… - ¡¿Qué mierda haces cerebro?! No le des vueltas a esto… ¡no me hagas dejar de mirarlo…no! …mierda. Pude ver como se cruzó de brazos y arqueaba sus cejas. Me había descubierto, y tenía que relajarme, ahora sí, me reí un poco y devolví mi vista hacia él. - No puedo ocultarte nada a ti, ¿eh, Sasuke? – le dije sonriendo, y pude ver cómo se relajó igualmente.<br>- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo, con seriedad inclusive.  
>- Está bien…- suspiré. – Necesito preguntarte algo importante…- dije, y logré seguir sonriéndole.<br>- ¿Qué es? – me pregunté, no parecía nervioso.  
>Cerré mis ojos, respiré lo más profundo que pude, exhalé suavemente y volví a mirarlo, con una sonrisa mucho más sincera (o eso esperaba).<br>- Esto te puede sonar extraño, y no quiero que las cosas se pongan incómodas ni nada pero…- respira, Naruto. – Tengo semanas queriendo preguntarte esto – volví a respirar, se me estaba olvidando todo el monólogo que venía construyendo toda la tarde, y sí, se me había olvidado, no podía hacer nada más, tendría que soltárselo así como así…tomé aire, bastante, y lo solté… - ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

¡Lo dije, si, lo dije! ¡Por fin!

- Dices… ¿una cita? – me preguntó, pude ver cómo sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente sonrojadas, qué lindo, dios mío, eso me relajó mucho más.  
>- Si, Sasuke, una cita. – respondí, por fin me sentía más seguro, más tranquilo. Qué peso se levantó de mis hombros con solo decirlo. - ¿Quisieras? – está bien, no estaba tan tranquilo, que se tomara tanto para responder no me gustaba.<br>- Sí.

¿Qué…? ¿Sasuke acababa de decir que sí?

- ¿Si? – tuve preguntar, tenía que asegurarme que no era una broma de mi cerebro, que no me lo había imaginado.

- Si, Naruto.

…¡Sasuke me estaba diciendo que sí! ¡SI! …¡le gusto!

Y en ese momento, mis nervios dejaron mi cuerpo, ¿y cómo dejan los nervios mi cuerpo? Baje mi cabeza y empecé a reír suavemente, tapaba mi boca con mis manos, mis manos temblaban, pasé mis manos por mi cabello, no me lo podía creer… ¡Sasuke había dicho que si! ¡No tengo palabras para lo feliz que estoy…!

Compostura, Naruto…compostura, Sasuke sigue aquí. Pero al levantar la vista, vi su sonrisa, y la mía se hizo más grande, si es que eso era posible.  
>- Entonces…mm, ¿te parece mañana, domingo? – le pregunté, ya había pensado en la fecha, y entre más pronto fuera, mejor me sonaba. – Conozco un muy buen lugar para cenar, ¿Cómo a las 6 está bien? Puedo pasar por ti y…- dije, quizás hablando más rápido de lo normal, pero la emoción no me dejaba ni respirar bien.<br>- Claro, me parece bien – me dijo, sonriendo, ¡sonriendo!  
>- ¡Perfecto! – mi sonrisa solo se expandía, incluso seguía soltando carcajadas, estaba muy feliz como para evitarlo. – Te llamo mañana, entonces.<br>- Hasta mañana, Naruto – se despidió saliendo del auto.  
>- Hasta mañana, Sasuke – le sonreí antes de que cerrara la puerta y arranqué el auto, necesitaba llamar a Sakura, estacionarme y calmarme.<p>

Salí del estacionamiento conteniendo el aire, llegué hasta una calle cercana donde vi que me podía detener, estacione y no pude aguantarlo más…

- ¡TENDRE UNA CITA CON SASUKE! – grité dentro de mi vehículo y comencé a reír, a mis bolas si la gente me escuchaba, estaba demasiado feliz. - ¡Le gusto a Sasuke! Le gusto…- no podía callarme, la voz en mi cabeza no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no se sentía real si no lo decía en voz alta.

…llamar a Sakura, tengo que llamar a Sakura, pensé, y marqué su número enseguida.

- ¡Naruto! – me contestó contenta, quizás adivinando lo que le iba a decir. - ¡Cuéntame! – dijo enseguida, lo sabía.  
>- Le pregunte…- le dije.<br>- ¿Qué dijo?, ¿qué dijo? – me preguntó emocionada.  
>- ¿Estas lista para esto…? – le dije, intentando engañarla, aunque sabía que mi voz sonaba muy viva.<br>- ¡Solo dímelo, dios! – chilló.  
>- ¡DIJO QUE SI!- le grité, aún tenía mucha energía acumulada, de no haber estado en el carro estaría saltando, y a través del teléfono escuché un muy fuerte chillido, como apartado del auricular, seguro no quería dejarme sordo.<br>- ¿Puedes venir al apartamento? - preguntó al instante, seguro quería hablarlo de cara a cara.  
>- Ya en camino. – le dije y arranqué enseguida.<br>- ¡Avísame! – me dio y trancó el teléfono.

De camino coloqué mi disco favorito de NICO y canté todas las canciones a todo pulmón, no sentía esta emoción desde…nunca, mis manos temblaban y la sonrisa no dejaba mi rostro, tenía ganas de bailar, cantar, comer dulces, beber sake, necesitaba darle un abrazo a Sakura. Llegué rápidamente a su apartamento, toqué el timbre y subí. Apenas mi amiga me abrió la puerta me lancé hacia ella y le di el abrazo más fuerte que le he dado en toda su vida.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó abrazándome de regreso.  
>- ¡Dije que si, Sakura! – le dije emocionado, moviéndola de un lado a otro. – Sasuke dijo que si…- repetí, calmándome, ese abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba.<br>- Vamos a sentarnos y te preparo un té, ¿va? – me dijo dándome palmadas y acariciándome un poco la espalda.  
>- Un té me caería bien. – le suspiré, aun sonriendo y la solté.<br>- Ay, Naruto…- suspiró ella cuando al fin nos miramos, tenía una sonrisa enorme, algo que muy pocas veces veo, siempre sonríe…pero casi nunca así. – Siéntate y te llevaré el té. – me dijo dándome unas palmadas en la mejilla, así que le hice caso y me fui a sentar.

- Entonces dijo que si… - dijo cuándo a los pocos minutos regresaba con la tetera y dos tazas. Se sentó frente a mí con la mesilla de té en medio.  
>- Dijo que sí. – repetí.<br>- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó, ella sabía cómo me sentía, pero seguro quería que yo mismo se los dijera.  
>- Nunca me había sentido tan contento, Sakura. –le respondí con toda la honestidad del mundo. – Lo más cercano es cuando salía con Gaara y…no recuerdo que se sintiera así.<br>- Esas son palabras mayores, Naruto. – me dijo ella riendo. – Pero si te ves feliz, hasta brillas y todo. – rio aún más.  
>- No te burles…- reí.<br>- Sabes que no lo hago… ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Naruto! - exclamó. - ¿Viste? ¡Te lo dije! – siguió, agitando un poco sus brazos.  
>- Definitivamente tengo que hacerte caso más seguido. – le dijo reclinándome mejor en el sillón, me estaba empezando a relajar.<br>- ¿Y? ¿Qué harás? – me pregunto curiosa, tomando de su té.  
>- Será mañana, lo invité a cenar. – le conté. – Pienso llevarlo a Nápoles, ¿qué opinas?<br>- ¿Nápoles? ¡Tremendo! – sonrió llevándose las manos a la boca. - ¿Y? ¿Qué más? ¿Un paseo por el parque? ¿Ese que tiene en frente?  
>- ¡Exacto! – le sonreí. – Aunque tengo ganas de hacer algo más…- dije, en eso no había pensado aún. – Es la primera cita, no quiero hacer algo simplón…- dije pensativo, tenía que idear algo…<p>

Pero no había terminado de pensar en nada cuando Sakura se cruzó de brazos, me miró con esa mirada que a veces tiene que dice "Tengo un plan que te va a encantar", y antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntarle, me habló:

- Bésalo. – me dijo…y yo quedé perplejo.  
>- ¿Que lo bese? – le pregunté con una gran sonrisa, y me incliné hacia afuera apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas.<br>- Llevo un mes oyéndote quejar de que quieres hacerlo…- rio Sakura, aún con sus brazos cruzados.  
>- No lo sé, su primer beso en su primera cita, ¿no es mucho? – le pregunté.<br>- Puede ser…- suspiró. – Aún me parece increíble creer que nunca haya tenido citas, aunque puedo ver por qué. – rio ligeramente, todavía permanecía con sus brazos cruzados, pensativa, al igual que yo. – Tienes razón, puede que sea mucho, ¿y karaoke? Hay uno cerca de Nápoles…- me empezó a decir, y allí…el bombillo se me encendió.  
>- El odia el karaoke…- le dije, pero enseguida mi sonrisa se fue de lado, arqueé mis cejas y empecé a acariciar mi barbilla.<br>- ¡Conozco esa cara…! ¿Qué planeas? – me dijo, casi reprimiéndome, ella sabía que nada sano sale de esa sonrisa.  
>- Sasuke odia el karaoke, pero le encanta una buena competencia…- sonreí, oh, esto sería súper divertido.<br>- Cuéntame más…- dijo ella, acomodando sus codos en sus rodillas al igual que yo, por suerte, Sakura a veces podía ser tan ingeniosamente malvada como yo.  
>Y yo me limité a mirarla, ella adivinaría.<br>- Vas a hacerlo competir por un beso, ¿cierto? – me pregunto sonriendo.  
>- ¡Pin pon! – exclamé sonriéndole. Si iba a besarlo, iba a hacerlo divertido.<br>- Eres imposible, Naruto. – me dijo riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
>- Como si no me conocieras…- reí, definitivamente estaba completamente relajado, y en lo único que podía pensar era en que ya quería que llegara la tarde de mañana.<br>- ¡Tienes razón! - rio - ¡Que feliz estoy por ti, Naruto! – volvió a chillar.  
>- Esto será demasiado divertido – dije, recostándome.<br>- ¿No estas nervioso? – me preguntó.  
>- Quizás mañana lo esté, ahora solo estoy emocionado.<p>

Sakura me sonrió y a los minutos empezamos sin querer a hablar de otra cosa (aunque mi mente estaba mayormente concentrada en el día siguiente), tomamos un poco más de té e incluso jugamos un poco de videojuegos, y eso continuó por bastante rato, honestamente, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y decidí regresarme para descansar.

- ¡Descansa, y me cuentas luego cómo te fue mañana, ¿eh?! – me dijo cuándo nos despedíamos.  
>- ¡No se me pasaría por nada del mundo! – le sonreí, nos despedimos y baje hasta mi auto.<p>

Salí hacia mi apartamento, pasé por unos panes rellenos de frijol dulce en mi camino para poder comer en el desayuno, y llegué en un dos por tres. Aunque les admito, al llegar a casa tuve que comer uno de ellos porque tenía algo de hambre (sí, yo vivo con hambre, de nuevo, no me juzguen), y me senté a ver televisión mientras pensaba en el gran día que me esperaba mañana.

Y allí me golpearon todas las preguntas que la emoción no me había dejado preguntarme, ¿Habrá estado Sasuke igual que yo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Será por ser su jefe en Konoha…? Quizás no sabía cómo…quizás nunca le habría gustado nadie, quizás pensaba que a mí no me gustaba, lo cual sería una sorpresa, porque yo suelo ser muy obvio si me conoces bien. ¿Estará tan nervioso y emocionado por mañana? ¿Le gustaré tanto como él a mí? ¿Moriría tanto por dentro como yo lo hago cuando lo veo sonreír?...Honestamente, eso esperaba, primera vez en años desde que me gusta tanto alguien y no quiero pasar por el proceso de desenamorarme de alguien otra vez, es tedioso y doloroso.

También tenía años sin estas dudas ridículas…las noches que pasé preguntándome esto mismo sobre Gaara fueron un infierno, era mejor terminarme este pan de frijol y acostarme de una vez, ya me preocuparía de todo esto con base…luego de la cita, por ahora dejaría que la emoción me invadiera de nuevo y me iba a acostar con una sonrisa.

…

Me desperté alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, aunque creo que era casi el mediodía… ¿cómo demonios había dormido tanto? …cierto, era domingo, yo siempre soy como gato perezoso los domingos, no hay nada mejor que estar en pijamas todo el día y ver películas y...

¡Ir a una cita con Sasuke!

Me levanté de un solo brinco de la cama al recordar que en unas horas estaría saliendo con Sasuke, es el primer domingo libre que me despertaba con tanto ánimo, corrí a la cocina, me preparé un café, calenté mis dos panes de frijol, un ramen instantáneo (es un almuerzo improvisado, tenía mucha hambre como para cocinar) y me senté a ver televisión, estaban pasando una película muy buena, así que me la quede viendo mientras descansaba la comida. Seguía con energía luego de aquello, así que decidí salir a trotar un poco, así escucharía un poco de NICO sin preocuparme por molestar a los vecinos con un volumen muy alto, y obviamente la música de NICO solo me daría aún más energía, trote y corrí como por una hora, quizás más, hasta que ya no podía con el frío y el cansancio, así que regresé caminando al apartamento, comprando una botella de limonada caliente en el camino.

Al regresar y darme un baño apenas eran las 3 de la tarde, necesitaba algo que hacer por las próximas dos horas…y no pensaba trabajar, ni lo piensen. Así que luego de bañarme me coloqué mi bata térmica y me senté a ver televisión. Si, sé que lo que están pensando, que no valgo para nada, pero si, los domingos en que de hecho no tengo nada de Nijimaru o de Konoha urgente por hacer, son mis días de no valer para media mierda y la paso en interiores comiendo, jugando y viendo películas. A veces los paso junto con Sakura, de hecho, y es lo mismo, yo en boxers y ella en su camisón de dormir…ahora que lo pienso, quizás algún día pueda pasarlos así con Sasuke, créanme que no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Pero en fin, me senté a ver televisión hasta que mi celular sonó con la alarma a las 5 en punto, así que me levanté y empecé a vestir, con el corazón en la garganta, mis manos ya empezaban a temblar. Me coloqué una blusa negra que por suerte ya venía con las mangas arremangadas, me puse mi collar azul (es como mi collar de la suerte), unos pantalones igualmente negros, pero me deje un cinturón blanco; me puse dos anillos de plata y una muñequera de cuero negra…creo que así estaba bien. Me puse mi perfume favorito, que solo uso en este tipo de situaciones, no solo citas, bodas y fiestas también sirven.

Ya acercándose las cinco y media decidí que ya era hora de irme o no llegaría a las 6, así que me miré en el espejo, respiré, me relajé hasta que mis manos no temblaran tanto, y salí enseguida hacía el apartamento de Sasuke.

"Ojala todo resulte bien…" pensaba mientras me acercaba a su residencia, estaba muy emocionado, si, pero era casi inversamente proporcional a los nervios que tenía, no pensaba que fuera a arruinarla, pero si me preocupaba que Sasuke no fuera a divertirse tanto como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. "Y de verdad espero que me acepte ese reto del karaoke, porque si no, no sé qué demonios voy a hacer" reí para mí un poco, con el tiempo que tengo conociéndolo, debería aceptar, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro…

Y entre pensar y pensar, había llegado, seis en punto, así que le envíe un mensaje diciéndole que ya había llegado y lo esperé fuera del carro, dejé mi puerta abierta y me apoyé en ella, a los dos minutos Sasuke estaba saliendo de la puerta así que lo saludé rápidamente con la mano, y él me la devolvió. Pasó hasta las escaleras y bajó hasta el estacionamiento, lo veía un poco serio…aunque bueno, a ver, siempre es así.  
>- ¡Hola, Sasuke! – lo saludé con una sonrisa.<br>- Hola, Naruto – dijo él, por fin, sonriéndome un poco.  
>- ¿Vamos? – le pregunté abriendo más la puerta del piloto y quitándole el seguro a la del copiloto.<br>- Claro, claro – respondió sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y manteniendo esa suave y pequeña sonrisa.

¿Puedo decirles cómo estaba vestido Sasuke? ¿Puedo describirles lo hermoso que se veía? Solo pude verlo unos segundos mientras subía y yo encendía el vehículo, pero pude observarlo por completo, tenía un pantalón negro, su camisa gris de líneas negras que le había visto en una reunión (y me encanta cómo se ve con ella), de nuevo traía sus mangas arremangadas manualmente, que saben que adoro, tenía en su mano izquierda un reloj con cinturón de cuero hermoso, además de un anillo grueso en su mano derecha, el cabello se le veía incluso más liso y ligero ese día, no sabía por qué…pero se le veía perfecto. ¡Oh! Y esa colonia…solo les voy a decir que olía delicioso, no me hagan pensar más en ella de lo que ya lo hago, ¿va?

- ¿Te gusta la comida italiana, Sasuke? – le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos allá, no había considerado eso, les soy sincero.  
>- Pues, si, bastante. – ¡Sí! Qué alivio…<br>- ¡Perfecto! Este restaurante, se llama Nápoles, tiene una de las mejores pastas y lasañas que he probado en mi vida. – le dije sonriendo, poco podía ocultar mi emoción, y él sonrió aún más…bueno, hasta ahora vamos bien. – Mis padres me llevan allí desde pequeño y nunca me han defraudado.  
>- Perfecto, tengo mucho tiempo sin comer una buena pasta…- Soy un genio, soy un maldito genio, qué casualidad. – Desde que mis padres se mudaron de Osaka.<br>- ¡Qué bueno que decidí este lugar, entonces! – reí, qué contento estaba con haber escogido ese restaurante, lo miré por un momento y regresé mi vista hacia el camino, pero vi como Sasuke seguía sonriendo.

Como siempre, coloqué uno de los cd de NICO, y luego de tres canciones llegamos al restaurante, estaba frente a un parque muy sencillo pero hermoso de noche, con lámparas que decoraban los árboles y a faroles en los caminos, una pequeña laguna y su puente, un lindo lugar para pasear. El restaurante, por su parte, con paredes de vidrio que daban hacia la calle, y la pared contraria era de ladrillos con pinturas y platos de diferentes partes de Italia, es bastante clásico.

Escogí una mesa para dos que estaba pegada a la puerta, nos sentamos, y al segundo siguiente una muchacha llegó a entregarnos el menú.

- ¿Está increíble, no? – le pregunté mientras ojeaba el menú, aunque era en vano, ya sabía qué quería ordenar.  
>- Bastante – me respondió haciendo lo mismo.<br>- Mis disculpas, ¿ya decidieron qué van a ordenar? – dijo de repente la mesera acercándosenos.  
>- Ah, claro, yo quiero los ravioli de carne a la boloñesa, por favor. – ordené dándole el menú.<br>- Yo quisiera la lasaña, por favor - dijo Sasuke, entregándolo igualmente. Eso era una muy buena opción…  
>- ¡Enseguida! – respondió la chica sonriente, anotó ambas órdenes y se fue a la cocina.<br>- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sasuke? – le pregunté, moría por saber esto con seguridad…  
>- Claro.<br>- ¿Esta no es tu primera cita, o si? – tenía que confirmarlo, no tener novios no significa no haber tenido citas…pero enseguida bajó la vista y frunció el ceño, subiendo la vista al segundo siguiente.  
>- Si, es mi primera cita.<br>- No te creo, no, lo siento, Sasuke, no te creo. – empecé a reír sin querer y a negar con la cabeza, no podía creerme aquello, alguien como Sasuke… – Te entiendo que no hayas tenido novio antes, pero… ¿citas? – le volví a preguntar, por si había malinterpretado mi pregunta.  
>- Pues no…<br>- ¿Pero ni te habían preguntado antes?...- volví a preguntar, esto no podía ser verdad.  
>- ¿Por qué tan sorprendido, bobo? – me pregunto sumamente extrañado.<br>- Sasuke…- empecé, y si algo había decidido para esta cita era ser completamente honesto, y lo que pensaba decirle causó que una sonrisa juguetona apareciera en mi rostro, es casi natural querer mirarlo así. – Un hombre tan atractivo como tú no pasa 5 años sin que siquiera le pregunten por citas, que las aceptes o no es distinto, pero que no te inviten... – le dije sonriendo, Sasuke se sorprendió, bastante.- Créeme, de haber vivido yo en Osaka no lo pienso dos veces en invitarte…- le sonreí, no me había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de poder hablarle así, incluso de jugar un poco.  
>- Pues te convierte en el primero, usuratonkachi. – Si, así me llama ahora, me otorgo mi propio apodo y todo, ¿qué les parece? No significara nada bueno pero, es lindo. Luego de decir eso, Sasuke se reclinó mejor en la silla cruzando sus brazos, y de repente, una expresión que nunca había visto, y no esperaba ver nunca se formaba en su rostro, frunció su ceño y sonrió de lado. "Con que también quieres jugar…", esa sonrisa representaba un reto, y yo iba a aceptarlo, me apoyé con mis codos en la mesa, acercándome hacia él.<br>- Aunque no tuve invitaciones de hombres, tuve muchas de mujeres – me dijo, y no me sorprende.  
>- ¿De mujeres? – reí, mi sonrisa se relajó, pero mis ojos no dejaban de devorarse a ese hombre cada segundo, no quería nunca quitar mis ojos de él.<br>- Si, y mi diversión principal era negármeles diciendo que era gay, sus expresiones no tenían precio…- dijo riendo.  
>- Eres un bastardo, Sasuke…- le dije, un poco incrédulo de lo que me había dicho, aunque si debía ser bastante divertido considerando si eres alguien que odia a las fanáticas (como ya me lo había mencionado varias veces) – Pero no voy a negar que yo mismo hice eso varias veces…- y allí reí un poco junto a él, y si, no era mentira, uno a veces tiene que hacerlo.<br>- ¿Y tú? – me preguntó, por supuesto que estaba curioso. – Esta no puede ser tu primera cita desde Gaara…  
>- No, pero es la primera en la que de verdad quiero estar. – le respondí con una sonrisa. – Tuve unas tres en el transcurso de estos años pero…todas resultaban en fracasos, en una incluso me fui y deje al tipo en la mesa. – seguí mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre la mesa. – Esa de hecho fue la última, el año pasado. – reí, esa cita había sido un fracaso, el tipo era un imbécil además de nada divertido, ni siquiera recordaba por qué había aceptado a esa cita, quizás sentía lastima por el tipo, pero si, todas mis citas desde Gaara no pasaban de una, eran fracasos totales…– Pero por este año, tú eres mi primera cita, y si te soy honesto…- sonreí bajando la mirada por un momento, debía confesarle esto, ya que era lo que tenía sintiendo por estos meses... –…no quiero que esta sea un fracaso. – Le dije sonriéndole con suavidad, mirando finalmente esos profundos ojos negros, de verdad no quería que lo fuera, me gustaba demasiado Sasuke como para permitirlo, quería seguir saliendo con él.<br>- Honestamente yo tampoco quiero que sea un fracaso…- ¿En serio, Sasuke? Me pregunté, estaba perplejo, pero sumamente feliz cuando lo escuché decir eso, eso significaba tantas cosas, quería seguir saliendo conmigo, de verdad le gustaba a Sasuke, y eso hizo que mi sonrisa se expandía mucho más, casi sin que pudiera controlarla…incluso los nervios empezaban a regresar, tenía que arreglar esto con algo, y cuando mire a la mesa se me ocurrió…  
>- Ya va, aquí hace falta algo…- levanté mis cejas, me había llegado una muy buena idea… – No tenemos nada con qué brindar... – dije, necesitábamos un vino o algo parecido, necesitaba relajarme y siempre es bueno brindar en una primera cita, especialmente con comida italiana…así que llamé a nuestra camarera.<br>- Dígame, sus pedidos están casi listos. – nos dijo apenas llegó.  
>- Podría traernos una botella de vino tinto, por favor – le pedí, ella accedió con una sonrisa y prácticamente corrió a traernos una botella con hielo y dos copas. – Muchas gracias.<br>- A su orden. – sonrió y se retiró hacia la cocina.

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la botella, nuestros platos llegaron.  
>- Qué perfecto – exclamé al verlos llegar, abrí la botella y serví las dos copas, tendría mi primer brindis con Sasuke, en nuestra primera cita, no les voy a negar, estaba muy contento. Tome una de las copas y se la extendí. – Por nuestra primera cita, y porque no sea la última…- levanté mi copa, sonriendo más de lo que debería.<p>

- Porque no sea la última – dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa suya, suave pero sincera. Brindamos, y ese primer trago de vino había sido el mejor que me tomaba en siglos, y eso era una muy buena señal, me relajó y pude sonreírle de vuelta a Sasuke al terminármelo.

Mientras empezábamos a comer y a seguir tomando vino, hablamos de infinita cantidad de cosas, creo que era la vez en que más hablábamos, quizás era gracias al vino, pero me estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Hablamos del clima, Sasuke decía que en estos momentos le gustaría regresar a Osaka, ya que siempre había sido más cálida, mientras que yo le contaba como todavía no estaba haciendo todo el frío que podía hacer en Tokyo, ya que él nunca había estado por estos lados en invierno, maldijo por lo bajo cuando le dije esto. También hablamos de viajes, algo de lo que sorprendentemente nunca habíamos hablado, yo le conté sobre mi sueño de viajar a África y ver leones (si, ese es un gran sueño mío, me encantan los animales) y él me dijo sobre aprender a bucear y nadar con ballenas, nunca pensé escucharle algo así y me derretí por dentro al saber que quería hacer algo tan hermoso como eso. Y a partir de eso descubrimos que a ambos nos encanta el océano, y al igual que yo quería aprender a surfear y quizás ir a un crucero algún día. Otra cosa que teníamos en común, al parecer, eran los deportes extremos, no todos, pero a ambos nos llamaba la atención hacer paracaidismo; obviamente hablamos de deportes normales, los dos disfrutábamos mucho de la natación y el futbol ¡Dios mío, sí que estábamos hablando, apenas parábamos para comer! También le pregunté un poco más sobre su viejo trabajo, porque no era un tema que tocáramos a menudo, y déjenme decirles que ese antiguo jefe era una locura, cómo me hacían reír sus historias, y ¿cómo no? Era un travesti cincuentón con un fetiche por las serpientes, tenían que ser graciosas, además que sus antiguos compañeros también sonaban divertidos, especialmente el combo de un tal Suigetsu y una muchacha llamada Karin, al parecer peleaban mucho sobre cosas muy estúpidas.  
>Y mientras seguíamos hablando y riendo, y riendo y comiendo, y riendo, y hablando…se nos había terminado la comida al igual que la botella de vino…nos habíamos terminado esa botella demasiado rápido y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, eso no era muy bueno para mí, si les confieso algo…el vino me pone horriblemente honesto, juguetón y me excita un poco, en especial cuando ya me he tomado más de tres copas, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi cuerpo si de hecho lo besaba. Pero no me importaba mucho tampoco, estaba muy feliz.<br>- Increíble, ¿Cuándo nos terminamos la botella…? – susurré con una sonrisa mirando la botella vacía.  
>- Nos la terminamos demasiado rápido, usuratonkachi. – me dijo, suspirando, pero una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro, debía estar igual de relajado que yo.<br>- Pediría otra, pero no planeo que esta noche acabe aquí…- dije, ¿ven? me pone mal, no quería hablarle tan de frente, aunque era divertido.  
>- ¿Qué demonios tienes planeado, usuratonkachi? – me preguntó arqueándome las cejas, un poco de su sonrisa se borró.<br>- Oh, ya verás…- le sonreí y llamé a la camarera, le pedí la cuenta y me guio la caja para pagar.

Obviamente no iba a dejar pagar a Sasuke, le entregué lo más rápido que pude mi tarjeta a la cajera.  
>- En la próxima cita pagas tú, Sasuke, prometido – le dije mientras salíamos.<br>- Más te vale, idiota. – me replicó, se veía muy adorable cuando hacía eso. – Ahora, ¿Qué es esto que tienes planeado? – me preguntó de brazos cruzados.  
>- Sígueme, está a unos metros de acá. – le dije con una gran sonrisa.<p>

Caminamos un poco, me preguntaba que estaría pensando Sasuke, esperaba que nada malo, honestamente, aunque me divertía la idea de que estuviera pensado que lo quería llevar a un love hotel o algo parecido. Pero una cuadra después, allí estaba…

- ¡KARAOKE!- exclamé volteando hacía él.  
>- No, no, de ninguna manera, Naruto – se negó al instante, como supuse que haría.<br>No les voy a mentir, estaba nervioso, pero quería intentarlo, algo me decía que Sasuke era igualmente de juguetón que yo, pero simplemente no lo sabía.  
>- Es un reto…- me le acerqué con los brazos cruzados. – Apostaremos.<br>- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – me frunció el ceño.  
>- Si yo logro que cantes una sola canción conmigo…- empecé, y me acerqué un poco más, ya quería besarlo y mi cuerpo se movía casi por su cuenta, y mi sonrisa de lado hizo su aparición. – Tú me deberás un beso. – lo solté, sonriendo.<br>Y de repente, para mi sorpresa…Sasuke me mantuvo su ceño fruncido, pero me sonrió, ¿también quería besarme, entonces? Eso no disminuyó el efecto del vino.  
>- ¿Y si no lo logras? – me preguntó, con esa sonrisa tan provocativa, necesitaba quitársela.<br>- Yo te deberé un beso. – le respondí, acercándome más.  
>- Tienes un trato, Uzumaki. – ensanchó su sonrisa, en verdad quería ese beso.<br>Me acerqué un poco más, por jugar (no me culpen, él lo empeoró), pero centímetros antes de sus labios, hablé.  
>- Perfecto – sonreí y me volteé hacia la entrada, alejándome, escuché como Sasuke suspiraba con fuerza mientras me seguía.<p>

De verdad quería un beso, no lo podía creer.

Al entrar, reservé una hora, me dieron los menú de bebidas y la lista de canciones junto a la llave de la cabina. He venido seguido a este karaoke y sus equipos son excelentes, además de que siempre los mantienen actualizados. Entramos a la cabina, era una de las razones porque me gustaba este lugar, tenía el sillón cubriendo casi toda la pared, oscuro y con pinturas fosforescentes por todos lados, su máquina era excelente para el precio que pedían.

- No puedo creer que me estés convenciendo de hacer esto –suspiró él mientras nos sentábamos, yo me dejé caer en el sofá con una sonrisa dispuesto a ojear la lista de canciones.  
>- Yo solo propuse una apuesta, puse el beso en la mesa, tú aceptaste…- me burlé, revisando la enorme y extensa lista de canciones, disfrutando de esas pocas ocasiones en las que puedo molestarlo así.<br>- Te odio…- suspiró lanzándose al sofá justo a mi lado, no volteó hacia mí…pero yo sí, y le sonreí entre burlón y feliz porque de todo el sofá que tenía disponible…allí estaba, a mi lado.

Y ahí se quedó, sentado de brazos cruzados mientras le propuse muchas canciones, canciones conocidas, canciones raras, canciones viejas, canciones nuevas, canciones tristes, felices, no quería nada, lo fastidié hasta el cansancio, y me divertí mucho haciéndolo, no voy negarlo ni un segundo, y a pesar de que muchas canciones terminé cantándolas sólo siempre lo veía de reojo o le hacía caras, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos me alegraba que se estuviera divirtiendo a pesar de estar sentado allí y ya. Y por un lado, me estaba matando de las ganas saber que la razón por la que no cantaba era porque no quería deberme el beso él, yo tenía que ser el que se lo debiera, siempre ha sido un orgulloso de mierda.

- ¡Mira, hay una de NICO! – exclamé, por fin había encontrado una canción que no podía negarse a cantar conmigo. - ¿Qué tal si cantamos esta? – le insistí, tenía que cantarla conmigo, tenía que. - Vamos, Sasuke, cantes o no igual vas a tener un beso. – y me seguía negando con la cabeza. - ¿Qué puedes perder? – sabía cualquier sería su respuesta…  
>- Mi dignidad. – allí esta…<br>- ¡Solo yo lo sabré, no le contaré a nadie, por favor! – le insistí aún más sentándome a su lado y dándole un micrófono, esta vez sí lo lograría. – Cantemos esta de NICO juntos. – levante mis cejas a más no poder y le acerqué más el micrófono.  
>Y en ese momento…me miró con su nueva y sorprendentemente sexy sonrisa…Dios, dame fuerzas para no besarlo de una vez.<br>- Esta bien, pero me das un beso ahora. – ¿dijo?...ya va, ¿Sasuke me estaba pidiendo un beso? No estoy soñando, esto es de verdad, quería que lo besara…lo siento, Dios, ya no tengo salvación…  
>Así que lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle de vuelta…<br>- Si cantas ésta conmigo te lo daré, te doy mi palabra. – le dije, acercándome, y si de mí hubiera dependido le doy el beso justo en ese momento.  
>- Trato, usuratonkachi. – tomó el micrófono con esa sonrisa y se levantó, no pude evitar festejar ligeramente, estaba feliz.<p>

La canción que estaba a punto de poner era "Broken Youth", la canción que lanzó al estrellato a NICO…y además una parte de la canción sería muy útil para mí.  
>- Tenía que ser esta…- escuché que suspiraba negando con la cabeza, pero obviamente…tenía una sonrisa.<p>

…que feliz me sentía, todas mis dudas se habían disipado con esta cita, definitivamente.

Comenzamos a cantar, y Sasuke se veía demasiado genial cantando, no se veía gracioso y extraño como yo, se veía como estos vocalistas de los grupos de rock que se ven demasiado cool mientras cantas y te compras todos sus afiches y los pegas en tu cuarto.

…y para mi suerte, llegó el momento de la canción que quería.

"…  
>Saishuu teki ni subete wa arifurete iku<br>Sensei anta uragiri monda  
>Ima sugu please kiss me, please kiss me,<br>All night..."

Y no me pensaba resistir más tiempo, mientras Sasuke terminaba de cantar esa última nota, me acerqué, lo tomé por la nuca y sin darle tiempo de responder…lo besé, y fue algo brusco lo admito, no pude ni acomodar bien mi cabeza, ni podía moverme luego de aquello, pero quería sorprenderlo, no quería que la situación tuviera tiempo de ponerse incómoda o algo peor…

Me quedé estático unos pocos segundos, había cerrado fuertemente mis ojos, no sabía qué estaba haciendo Sasuke, pero al fin me relajé, acomode mejor mi cabeza y empecé a besarlo como se debía, mi corazón estaba en mi garganta, después de todo este mes de tortura queriendo besarlo, imaginándome cómo se debían sentir, y ahora…no solo estaba besándolo, me estaba correspondiendo, pude sentir al instante como Sasuke me respondía, sus labios se sentían mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado, eran tan suaves que no pensaba que pudiera existir nada mejor, podía sentir ligeramente su cálida respiración, sentir el dócil roce entre su nariz y la mía, mi mano acariciaba su nuca, me estaba encantando, que primer beso tan espectacular, no quería que terminara…y lo mejor era, yo sabía que ese era el primer beso de Sasuke, pero no lo parecía ni un solo segundo, estábamos en perfecta sincronía. En ese momento tomé mejor su nuca y lo acerqué hacia mí con un poco de fuerza, mi cuerpo se estaba soltando demasiado, pero ¿qué siento al hacer eso? Las manos de Sasuke suben a mi nuca y me acercan aún más hacia él, no pude evitar empezar a besarlo con más fuerza, y él me siguió, me estaba siguiendo…pero cuando noté que necesitaba aspirar un poco de aire entre cada roce supe que debía separarme antes de que ya no pudiera conmigo mismo. Y lo hice, debía hacerlo aunque se estuviera sintiendo demasiado bien como para…

- ¿Ves? Soy un hombre de palabra…- lo miré a los ojos, todavía seguíamos muy cerca uno de los otro, le sonreí. - ¿Ese fue tu primer beso? – y quizás estaba respirando un poco más agitado de lo normal.

- Si, lo fue…- no me sonrió, quizás seguía sorprendido, pero si pude ver como se relamió rápidamente los labios, "Tú no acabas de hacer eso…" fue lo único que pude pensar.  
>- ¿Qué tal? – le pregunté, honestamente estaba muy curioso, con la manera en que respondió no pudo no haberle gustado, incluso se sonrojó un poco.<br>- …perfecto. – me respondió, finalmente sonriendo, y no pude evitar sonreírle con más ganas, no solo le había gustado, pensaba que había estado perfecto…allí solté su cuello, y él el mío.  
>- Entonces todavía me debes un beso, idiota. – le dije con vanidad, no crean que no tenía un truco bajo la manga.<br>- ¿Y por qué? – me frunció el ceño, incrédulo.  
>- Porque igual hice que cantaras. – reí mientras me alejaba más y tomaba la lista de canciones.<br>- Eres un maldito manipulador…- Sasuke bufó cruzándose de brazos.  
>- El beso te convenció – me burlé levantando la vista de la lista, y sentía que Sasuke quería pegarme, pero eso solo me divertía más.<p>

Sasuke luego se sentó a mi lado, yo escogí una canción y comencé a cantar, era otra canción de NICO, mucho más nueva y súper entretenida, era una de mis favoritas, podía ver cómo Sasuke seguía sonriendo, aunque lo veía pensativo…quizás por el beso, ni yo podía creérmelo todavía, sentía que estaba en las nubes y no podía tocar el suelo, pero sabía que había pasado y eso me hacía todavía más feliz.

- ¡Esta canción si es divertida! – Dije al terminar la canción – Bueno…esa era la última, se nos acabó el tiempo... – suspiré mientras dejaba el micrófono en la mesa, y Sasuke me miró.  
>- Y, ¿qué haremos ahora? – me preguntó, eso significa que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo... ¡sí!<br>- ¿Y si compramos un té caliente y vamos al parque? – le pregunté, ya tenía planeado pasear un poco si esto del beso salía bien. – Después de todo hace un frío horrible afuera.  
>- Me parece bien. – dijo levantándose, parecía bastante normal, pero ese rastro de una pequeña sonrisa no dejaba su boca, ¿estaría de verdad tan feliz como yo?<p>

Pero en fin, entregamos las llaves con el menú en la entrada, agradecimos el servicio y salimos colocándonos toda la parafernalia de invierno.  
>- ¡Ya las lámparas están encendidas! – exclamé viendo que como ya estaba oscuro, todas las luces del parque estaban encendidas, que ambiente más perfecto para una cita. - ¡Vamos, cerca del puente hay un puesto de té caliente! – le dije mientras, y me disculparan el atrevimiento, pero no me resistí, tomé su mano y me dirigí directo hacia el parque, no sentía que tomara la mía igualmente, y eso me preocupó, pero al poco rato apretó con fuerza mi mano…de verdad no tenía de qué preocuparme, Sasuke estaba divirtiéndose tanto como yo.<p>

Me encantaba ese lugar, y como dije, para citas era un muy buen lugar, lámparas blancas decoraban los árboles, a falta de hojas por supuesto, una fina capa de nieve cubría todo y habían muchas bancas donde sentarse y disfrutar, así como su laguna central. Allí era donde estaba este modesto puesto de té, justo al lado del puente que cruzaba esa laguna, no era más grande que un baño y tenía una pequeña barra y el carácter de "té" encima.  
>- ¡Ese es! – le señalé a Sasuke cuando nos estábamos acercando.<p>

Ordené dos tés verdes con limón y nos fuimos a una banca no muy lejana para tomárnoslo en paz. Ni yo ni Sasuke dijimos nada los primeros minutos, sé que les parecerá raro de mi parte, pero quería pensar un poco todo lo que acababa de pasar antes de decirle cualquier cosa a Sasuke. No quería que tuviera una idea errada de mí, admito que fui un poco apresurado para ser solo la primera cita, pero es porque tengo dos meses muriéndome por preguntárselo, tengo dos meses queriendo salir con él, y desde el momento en que me aceptó la invitación se me ha sido imposible contener todos estos dos meses...no quería arruinar nada, no quería que pensara cosas que no son ciertas, así que tenía que armarme de valor y decirle cómo me sentía, ese era el momento. Había sido una excelente cita, no voy a negarlo, me sorprendió lo excelente que terminó mi loco plan del karaoke, no pensé que Sasuke me seguiría tanto juego por un beso, no parecía del tipo de hombre que era tan pícaro, y me encantó, la cena había estado espectacular también, hablamos mucho y reímos hasta no parar, y ahora estábamos en un ambiente romántico…No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no iba a dejar que esta noche terminara sin decirle a Sasuke lo que pensaba…  
>- Sasuke…- le dije, pero no podía mirarlo, quería concentrarme bien antes de hablar.<br>- ¿Si? – fue lo único que escuché.  
>Estaba nervioso, no se los voy a mentir, era la primera vez en más de cinco años que le decía algo así a alguien, respiré muy hondo, cerré mis ojos, tuve que morder un poco mis labios, me relajé, respiré profundo, y se lo dije…<br>- Me gustas, Sasuke – le dije, por fin mirando sus oscuros ojos.  
>- ¿Te qué…? – preguntó, al parecer bastante sorprendido, y pude ver un pequeño sonrojo.<br>- Me gustas, y mucho. – dije, pero continué al instante. – Por eso quería tener una cita contigo, no solo me pareces atractivo, me gustas mucho también, tenía siglos sin divertirme con alguien como lo hago contigo, tenía siglos sin sentir ese nudo en la garganta como lo siento contigo... – Sasuke no se movía, yo seguía, y él solo me miraba con ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, así que solo seguí hablando, seguía un poco nervioso. – Por eso, no quiero que esta vaya a ser nuestra única cita…- le sonreí un poco, quería que viera lo honesto que estaba siendo en ese momento, pero seguía sin moverse, casi no pestañaba. – No estoy esperando una respuesta completa ahora pero…- le dije a la final, bajando un poco mi cabeza, no quería presionarlo tampoco, si quería podía pensar las cosas y luego decirme lo que sentía y…

…de repente, me besó, no me dijo nada, solo me besó, al instante empecé a corresponderle, acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano y pude sentir cómo él comenzó a acariciarme debajo de la barbilla, definitivamente no tenía que decirme nada más, con ese beso tan espontáneo me estaba dando una respuesta, una que por un momento no pensé que tendría, también le gustaba…y no puedo expresarles lo contento y pacífico que estaba, estar allí en ese momento sabiendo que ya no habían dudas, o al menos, ya no tantas, le gustaba a Sasuke y eso me bastaba y sobraba.

Justo en ese momento Sasuke se separó ligeramente de mí, aunque mi mano seguía en su mejilla, y la suya casi tocaba mi nuca.

- …besas muy bien para no haberlo hecho antes…- le susurré sonriéndole de lado al encontrarme con sus ojos, era muy cierto, este era apenas nuestro segundo beso y ya yo sentía que no quería dejar de besarlo nunca.  
>- Mira, usuratonkachi, sígueme sonriendo así y voy a tener que invitarte a otra cita…- me dijo sonriéndome igualmente…bastante juguetón este hombre…<br>- Déjame invitarte a miles de citas más de una vez, entonces, porque no lo pienso dejar de hacer – le dije negando con la cabeza, sonriéndole aún, mientras mis ojos se paseaban de los suyos a sus labios una y otra y otra vez.  
>- Entonces deberé aceptar a todas de una vez. – respondió acariciando mi nuca, sus ojos tampoco se quedaban quietos, y parecíamos estar en una sincronización loca en que justo cuando yo miraba a sus labios el hacía lo mismo, y nos mirábamos a los ojos al mismo tiempo.<br>- Perfecto. – le sonreí, lo bese rápidamente y me separé por completo de él antes de que no pudiera. – Terminémonos este té de una vez, que por más cálido que sea uno de esos besos tuyos, hace demasiado frío aquí afuera…- me reí tomando otro sorbo de té.  
>- Eres un idiota…- suspiró, ligeramente molesto, pero con una sonrisa, y también empezó a tomar té.<br>- ¿Estás consciente de que empezarás a salir con tu jefe? – me burlé sin mirándolo de reojo.  
>- ¿Estás consciente de que empezarás a salir con uno de tus empleados? – diciendo esto volteó hacia mí con su ceño fruncido, era tan fácil molestarlo que era muy divertido.<br>- Qué manera de quitarle la diversión…- bufé dejando de mirarlo, a veces también me divertía molestarme con él por boberías. - Acordemos que estamos saliendo con un compañero de la misma organización y ya, ¿va?  
>- No, estás saliendo con tu empleado, confórmate. – chasqueó sonriendo y yo no me resistí a tomarlo de la oreja y jalarlo hacia mí. - ¡Oye, suéltame! – gritó.<br>- No – me negué y empecé a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla y cerca de la comisura de la boca, solo por diversión, ¿para qué fue eso? De repente Sasuke me tomó de la nuca con fuerza y me plantó tremendo beso, no pude reaccionar al principio, fue a los pocos segundos que pude corresponderle, y les digo que era un beso bastante acelerado, tuve que separarme a los pocos segundos, yo no puedo contenerme fácilmente, y con esos besos... – Demonios, Uchiha, hasta provocativo eres…– le dije sonriéndole de lado mientras lo apartaba un poco, él se sonrojo, y me encanta verlo así. – Bien, deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde…y lamentablemente mañana hay trabajo. – suspiré levantándome, Sasuke me siguió.

Dejamos los envases de té vacío en la papelera, y nos dirigimos al auto, seguía tan contento que no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi boca, en el camino sentía que flotaba, varias veces volteé hacia Sasuke, quien sonreía ligeramente también, él sonreía un poco más y regresaba mi vista hacia el frente, era increíble como todo el frío que había no tenía pero el más mínimo efecto en mí, me sentía cálido y cómodo, les digo, estaba excesivamente feliz.  
>- ¿Te divertiste, Sasuke? – le pregunté cuando ya nos habíamos montado en mi auto.<br>- Sí, mucho.  
>"¡Dijo mucho, dijo mucho!"<br>- ¡Me alegro! – le dije encendiendo el carro para irnos.  
>- Aunque lo del beso fue algo completamente inesperado para ser apenas la primera cita…- suspiró, nunca podía faltar uno que otro comentario odioso o molesto de Sasuke, así que ahora le iba a hablar más en serio.<br>- Mira, ya que tenemos varias citas en nuestro futuro te voy a confesar esto…- dije, ya estaba en la carretera así que no podía mirarlo mucho, pero me volteaba mis ojos de poco a poco. – Y escúchame bien, Uchiha Sasuke – quizás eso fue demasiado serio, pero cargaba una sonrisa en mi rostro. – He estado específicamente este último mes muriéndome por darte ese beso, y si tú mismo lo pides ya yo no puedo hacer nada más por controlarme. – le confesé, y era cien por ciento cierto, yo puedo controlarme y lo sé hacer bien, pero cuando Sasuke en persona me pide besarlo, mis fuerzas se van, y me sorprendí al ver de reojo que todo su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo de repente y apartó sus ojos de mí, no pude evitar explotar en carcajadas, que lindo es este hombre…  
>- ¿De qué demonios te ríes? – me preguntó molesto.<br>- Qué podrás ser todo lo cool, misterioso y odioso que quieras…- dije riéndome. - …pero eres muy adorable sin siquiera querer serlo. – seguí, y sabía que eso le iba a molestar, pero era la verdad, Sasuke siempre actúa cool y como si nada pudiera penetrar esa seria expresión, pero allí estaba sonrojado, o sea, adorable como él sólo.  
>- ¡Cállate, usuratonkachi! – resopló con fastidio mientras se volteaba hacia la ventana, yo solo pude seguir sonriendo, no se me iba a quitar esa sonrisa en al menos un mes, y si seguía saliendo con él…fácilmente me duraría toda la vida. Y cuando lo miro de reojo, hasta él estaba sonriendo.<p>

Definitivamente me sentía en las nubes, tampoco imaginaba que todo iba a ser color de rosa de ahora en adelante, pero ya por fin habíamos liberado lo que supongo que fueron semanas y meses de reprimir las cosas, no que estuviera seguro de que Sasuke también sintiera esto desde hace el mismo tiempo que yo pero…eso parecía. Y habernos deshecho de toda esa incertidumbre, créanme, se sentía maravilloso.

- Bien, Sasuke, llegamos…- dije mientras entraba al estacionamiento de la residencia, un poco triste de que esto tuviera que terminar, pero ya lo vería mañana. – ¿Estabas nervioso por hoy? –le pregunté, tenía curiosidad.  
>- Si, un poco – me dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.<br>- Ah, me alegra saber que no era solo yo, por eso ordené ese vino… – reí, vayan, hasta Sasuke rio un poco. – Fue una noche divertida.  
>- Lo fue – me respondió, sonriendo, no quería que se bajara del auto, maldición…pero luego recordé algo…- El fin de semana que viene habrá un festival más hacia las afueras, ¿vamos? – le pregunté emocionado, casi olvidaba que había un festival de invierno no muy lejos y sería genial ir con Sasuke.<br>- Por favor, usuratonkachi, no me ahogues…- me dijo, obviamente bromeando, y no pude contenerme a mirarlo con la mayor incredulidad que pude, no tuve ni siquiera que hablar para que Sasuke entendiera, de hecho, explotó en risas al instante, y no tuve más remedio que acompañarlo.  
>- ¡Solo vamos, Sasuke! – le insistí, aun riendo.<br>- Está bien, está bien, vamos. – me dijo relajándose.  
>- Nunca pensé que sería yo el que negaría con la cabeza así…- suspiré negando con la cabeza de la misma manera en que él lo hace cuando se burla de mí.<br>- Eres un idiota, usuratonkachi. – me dijo, como siempre me dice, pero esta vez tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
>- Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke – reí acercándome un poco a él.<br>- Nos vemos mañana, usuratonkachi. – me dijo, acercándose también, ¿por qué tienes que acercarte…? Era como si estuviera pidiéndome de nuevo ese beso, cómo contenerme, me acerqué más tomándolo por la nuca y lo besé, estuvimos un buen rato así, no quería que terminara, quería seguir hasta que me cansara, pero tenía que…tenía que… – Dios no, ya, bájate…- le dije separándolo de mí, sin saber cómo, sonriéndole de lado incluso sin querer. – Hasta mañana, Sasuke – me separé aún más.  
>Pero vi como Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño y me plantó un rápido beso antes de bajarse.<br>- Hasta mañana, Naruto. – me dijo sonriendo, pero de esa manera tan provocativa que me iba a empezar a comer la mente de ahora en adelante.

Al cerrar la puerta arranqué, nervioso y loco por contarle a Sakura, y por supuesto…por verlo de nuevo al día siguiente. Mientras conducía mi sonrisa se iba haciendo más y más y más grande, mis manos temblaban, la emoción de toda esta noche estaba a punto de explotar. Por suerte me controlé, respiré y llegué a mi apartamento corriendo para llamar a Sakura y contarle todo.

Al entrar me cambié directamente a mis pijamas (digo pijamas solo por decirlo, yo duermo en mis boxers y listo), me serví un vaso de leche y me eche a mi cama con mi celular para llamar a Sakura.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Oh dios mío, cuéntame, cuéntame! – exclamó ella apenas contestó el teléfono.

…allí exploté.

- ¡Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida, Sakura! ¡No puedes imaginarte! – le grité emocionado, empecé a brincar y girar de un lado a otro en la cama, no sé cómo hice para no levantarme y saltar y bailar. – Ok, espera, déjame respirar…- le dije, mi respiración estaba incluso agitada. Sakura no decía nada, seguro esperaba a que yo terminara de contarle todo…- Esta bien, te cuento, fuimos a cenar a Nápoles como te dije, entramos, pedimos y empezamos a hablar mientras llegaba la comida…- le conté, mis manos temblaban. - …ha sido la conversación más increíble y graciosa que hemos tenido, hablamos de deportes, de viajes, de trabajos e historias locas, hablamos de tantas cosas, Sakura…incluso hablamos de que era su primera cita, yo le dije que no lo podía creer y le dije que esperaba que esta no fuera nuestra única cita, ¡sí, Sakura, se lo dije! - yo solo podía escuchar pequeñas carcajadas y ligeros "wow" de mi amiga, así que seguí. - Pedí un vino, eso me relajó demasiado, tú sabes cómo me pone el vino, pero no me arrepiento ni un poco…comimos, pagamos y fuimos al Karaoke, me aceptó la idea del karaoke, Sakura, me la aceptó…y no solo eso, me aceptó el reto del beso, con gusto y todo…- le dije, y pude escuchar un gritillo de emoción. - …y no me lo vas a creer, Sakura, tiene esta sonrisa que nunca le había visto, es sorprendentemente sexy y provocadora y me dan ganas de comérmelo y… - hablaba muy rápido, pero no podía controlarme, y allí es cuando Sakura me detiene.  
>- Espera, Naruto, Naruto…- me dijo alzando un poco la voz, así que me callé. - ¿Lo besaste? – me preguntó, y no pude responderle, no podía, me mordí el labio inferior con euforia. - …Naruto… ¿lo besaste? – me volvió a preguntar, sorprendida y emocionada por la respuesta.<br>- Sí…- le dije sin dejar de morderme el labio, y escuché un enorme grito del otro lado del teléfono, tuve que apartar el auricular de mi oreja (ahí me decidí a ponerlo en altavoz y hablar mejor).  
>- ¡No lo puedo creer, Naruto, besaste a Sasuke! – gritó emocionada. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo fue?<br>- ¡Perfecto! – exclamé. – Me propuso un trato de que cantaría una canción conmigo si yo le daba un beso, accedí…y tú me conoces, me pidió un beso él mismo ya no podía controlarme más, entonces a la mitad de la canción lo tomé por la nuca y lo besé…- allí escuché otro pequeño grito de Sakura. - …al principio fue muy brusco, no nos movíamos, pero luego…Sakura, fue el mejor beso que he tenido en mi corta vida, fue simplemente delicioso. – le confesé, y solo podía escuchar carcajadas y gritos de su parte. - ¡Y nos besamos más de una vez! – le dije.  
>- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó.<br>- ¡Si, luego del karaoke fuimos al parque, nos tomábamos un té y…! – decía, seguía temblando. - …le dije que me gustaba mucho.  
>- ¿Y qué dijo él? – me preguntó.<br>- No dijo nada, me besó. – respondí, de repente calmado, mi sonrisa se suavizó, y sentí paz.  
>- Naruto…- dijo, suspirando. – no lo puedo creer.<br>- Me dijo que quería tener más citas, yo tampoco puedo creerlo todavía.- le dije, respirando hondo.  
>- Qué bueno, Naruto… - me dijo, casi podía ver su amable sonrisa. - ¿Acordaron otra cita? – me preguntó curiosa.<br>- Si, para este fin de semana, el festival en Yokohama.  
>- ¡Ese festival es hermoso, que perfecto! – casi chilló.<br>- Pero si, fue la mejor cita de mi vida, y de nuevo te digo…porque solo a ti podre decírselo por ahora…- dije, y de nuevo casi podía ver sus cejas arqueadas frente a mí.  
>- Dime.<br>- Que si así de excelentes son sus primeros besos, no quiero imaginar cómo será…- empecé, y allí Sakura me gritó.  
>- ¡Naruto! ¡Un paso a la vez! – exclamó, yo solo pude reír, que bien me conoce esta mujer.<p>

Ok, quizás no lo dejé muy en claro la primera vez que hablé con ustedes, pero soy ligeramente adicto al sexo y así como tengo un mes queriendo besar a Sasuke, tengo un mes preguntándome cómo sería acostarme con él, y ajá, entre después de verlo desnudo y sus besos de hoy no podía evitarlo fácilmente, ¿va?, entiéndanme…

- No puede ser que ya estés pensando en acostarte con él. – me exclamó riéndose.  
>- Tu no lo viste desnudo en el onsen, Sakura - fue lo único que le dije, riéndome igualmente, ya el tema de mi pequeña adicción era motivo de risa para nosotros, porque aunque ella lo niegue, también es así. – Yo sí, y eso sumado a esos deliciosos besos no me ayudan. – reí.<br>- No tienes remedio, Uzumaki. – me dijo suspirando. - ¡Gracias por contarme! – me dijo emocionada, pero parecía que tenía sueño.  
>- ¡No se me hubiera olvidado! – reí.<br>- Voy a dormir ya…lamento no poder acompañarte en tu emoción más rato. – me dijo suspirando.  
>- No, Sakura, yo también voy a dormir, o eso espero. – le dije, así que nos despedimos y tranqué el teléfono. Me serví otro vaso de leche coloqué la televisión y me acosté un rato sin apagar la luz.<p>

"Mañana no hay que ir a Nijimaru…necesito una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él…" pensaba mientras no le prestaba la más mínima atención al programa de cocina. Y allí recordé un montón de papeleo que tenía que hacer, era una horrible cantidad de papeleo que tenía que entregar lo más pronto posible, y sentí que mis planes de esta semana se venían abajo…  
>"A menos que…" pensé de repente, eso era, le pediría a Sasuke quedarse conmigo a terminar eso en Konoha, luego iríamos a comer y pasaríamos un rato agradable. Por supuesto, si él podía, esperaba que sí…no quisiera trabajar en eso sólo.<p>

¿Estaría Sasuke nervioso por el día de mañana? No que nuestra relación en el trabajo fuera a cambiar, o al menos no por ahora, ya nuestro trato era suficientemente bueno, así que no pensaba alterarlo demasiado, además…aunque no tenemos ninguna prohibición sobre salir entre compañeros de trabajo, quizás era algo apresurado mostrarlo en este momento, quizás más adelante. Me sorprendí pensando esto, no crean, si de mí dependiera ya mañana mismo estaría besándolo como "buenos días" frente a todos y al demonio lo que piensen, pero debo considerar un poco las cosas e ir despacio, si no Kakashi y papá me matarán…

- Ya, ya, ya, debo dormir…- bufé en voz alta mientras me iba a cepillar los dientes, me lave la cara un poco y me acosté, quedándome dormido casi instantáneamente.

…

A la mañana siguiente no quería ni despertar, estaba de hecho soñando con la cita del día anterior, estaba soñando con ese perfecto beso, pero el despertador me molestó hasta el cansancio y decidí levantarme, por suerte en ese momento recordé que igual vería a Sasuke en unas pocas horas, y eso terminó de convencerme de que me levantara.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé de repente cuando vi el reloj en mi celular, estaba tarde, no me daría tiempo para desayunar. - ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! – gritaba mientras corría a darme un baño de cinco minutos, me vestía, tomaba mi maletín y corría hacia mi auto para salir. En esos momentos me alegraba vivir solo y no tener que dejar algún desayuno olvidado en la mesa.

Me apresuré lo máximo que me permitió el tráfico y llegué a Konoha más rápido de lo que esperaba, saludé a Shizune y fui hasta los ascensores, esperando ir al comedor a comer algo, porque el hambre ya me estaba matando. Lamentablemente tuve que esperar un buen rato por un ascensor que no estuviera hasta el techo de gente, pero ¿qué tan lindo es el destino? Mientras espero por un maldito ascensor, volteo hacia la puerta y veo venir a mi Sasuke, que al parecer aún no me había visto.  
>- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamé y el por fin levantó la vista.<br>- Naruto…- parecía sorprendido al principio, pero me sonrió.  
>- ¿Cómo estás?<br>- Bien, ¿tu? – me respondió aun sonriendo, me alegraba mucho verlo sonriendo.  
>- Bastante bien, con hambre, ¿Ya desayunaste? – reí, honestamente esperando que me acompañara.<br>- Pues sí…- ah, demonios, quería comer con él, incluso creí sentir que mi sonrisa se borraba, cuando Sasuke siguió hablando. - …pero puedo acompañarte. – ¡Si, vamos a desayunar juntos!  
>- ¡Gracias! – le dije sonriendo, y justo en ese momento apareció un ascensor vacío.<br>Nos montamos en el ascensor y empezamos a subir hasta el comedor, no dijimos nada durante esos cortos dos o tres minutos, pero no se sentía incómodo…yo suelo ser malísimo con los silencios, pero al parecer con Sasuke se sentían bien, no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Al llegar al comedor nos acercamos directamente a la barra.  
>- ¿Seguro no quieres nada, Sasuke? – le pregunté, para que no fuera el único comiendo.<br>- Bueno, quizás un café no me caería mal – me dijo.  
>- ¡Perfecto! – respondí sonriendo. – El desayuno número tres, un vaso de leche y un café, por favor. – Le pedí al cajero dándole mi tarjeta de la cafetería. – Y nada de "no tienes que pagar ese café, Naruto" – me volteé inmediatamente hacia Sasuke, sabiendo que me replicaría por pagar su café, así que me adelante.<br>Y para mi sorpresa, Sasuke rio. – Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. – dijo con una sonrisa, y me entraron una ganas horribles de besarlo.  
>- Lástima fueron solo palabras. – Reí en voz baja, pasa solamente sentir un golpe en el brazo de parte de Sasuke.<br>- ¿Qué? – reclamé sonriendo, si es fácil hacerlo sonrojar, dios mío, tan adorable.  
>- Solo sentémonos…- suspiró.<br>Me dieron mi orden, un pescado frito, arroz y vegetales al vapor, y fuimos a sentarnos en una mesa cerca a la ventana.

- Por cierto, Sasuke, quería pedirte un favor. – le dije, casi olvidaba que le pediría que se quedara conmigo hasta tarde, y esta era el mejor momento.  
>- Dime…<br>- ¿Podrás quedarte hasta un poco más tarde hoy? Necesito terminar un papeleo y quedarse hasta tarde con Kakashi es muy molesto… – me reí encogiéndome de hombros, me daba algo de pena pedírselo, por increíble que suene, así que sin querer empecé a pensar en excusas baratas... – Y no le digo a Kiba o a Hinata porque…- de repente lo escuché suspirar y me interrumpió.  
>- No hay problema, Naruto. – estaba sonriendo, yo no pude evitar sorprenderme, aunque me alegró. – Me puedo quedar. – aún sonreía, estaba sorprendido, e incluso extrañamente apenado, al ver que Sasuke estaba tan dispuesto a seguir pasando más tiempo conmigo, ¿habría estado pensando también en alguna manera de pasar tiempo conmigo hoy?<br>- Ah…gracias, Sasuke. – le agradecí, riendo nerviosamente.  
>- ¿En serio? ¿Nos besamos ayer y te apena pedir que me quede hasta tarde? – me preguntó con firmeza, qué sorpresas me seguía dando este hombre, no lo podía creer.<br>No pude evitar explotar en carcajadas. – Tienes un muy buen punto, querido Sasuke. – le sonreí, y eso bastó para hacerlo sonrojar de nuevo.  
>- ¿Querido…? – me preguntó arqueando sus cejas, ¡qué lindo es, señor!<br>- ¿No puedo…? – estaba aguantando un poco la risa de hacía segundos. - ¿Te besé y no puedo? – unas pocas carcajadas escaparon mi garganta a pesar de todo.  
>- …está bien, usuratonkachi, si quieres puedes. – chasqueó sus dientes apartando su vista de mí, tomando un sorbo de café, yo sólo le sonreí y seguí comiendo.<p>

Terminamos y regresamos a los ascensores para subir finalmente al departamento, hablamos un poco sobre el proyecto actual, bastante rudimentario, pero jamás voy a superar lo cómodo que se siente hablar con él, y de ahora en adelante sobre todo, ya no tenía que estar preguntándome qué podía o no decirle, qué podía hacer o no, quizás por ahora tendría que cuidarme frente a la compañía pero...a solas con Sasuke ya no tenía que guardarme nada, y eso era tranquilizante.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludé con una sonrisa a todos mientras Sasuke y yo entrabamos al departamento.  
>- Buenos días – escuché que dijo Sasuke luego de mí, no con tanta energía pero…así es él.<br>- ¡Demos lo mejor esta semana! – les dije levantando un puño en el aire, todos me respondieron con un característico y enérgico "Sí", luego me volteé hacia Sasuke, puse una mano sobre su hombro, le guiñé un ojo, el sólo me sonrió, y yo me dirigí a mi oficina, contento.

Lamentablemente el resto de la mañana fue bastante aburrido, Sasuke no pasó por la oficina en toda la mañana y papá me había enviado un montón de papeles para que los revisara para una reunión a la hora del almuerzo que me prohibió levantarme de mi escritorio para visitar cualquier lugar fuera de la oficina (o sea, encontrar cualquier excusa para ver a Sasuke). Lo único que me alegraba era pensar que cuando se terminara este día, aun tendría unas horas más con él, y eso hacía el trabajo ligeramente más ameno.

De repente, cuando ya había terminado todo y lo estaba imprimiendo, listo para la reunión, escucho la voz de mi padre afuera, al segundo siguiente lo veo entrar.  
>- Buenos días, hijo. – me saludó sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<br>- Buenos días, pa. – le respondí levantándome de mi silla.  
>- ¿Todo listo? – me preguntó sonriente. – Espero que hayas podido imprimir todo lo que te envié.<br>- Creo que sí…- dije mientras revisaba todos los papeles y los guardaba en mi maletín, pero aún sentía que faltaba algo…demonios.  
>- Vamos arrancando, Naruto, no queremos estar tarde…- me dijo papá saliendo de la oficina, yo lo seguía revisando mi maletín. - ¿Estás seguro que tienes todo? – me volvió a preguntar mientras salíamos.<br>- Casi…solo me falta…- dije, verificando que de verdad me faltaba algo, y por suerte, suponía que lo tenía Sasuke, quien estaba justo saliendo de la puerta en el cubículo de Sai y Rock Lee.  
>- Sasuke – lo llamé y levantó su vista. - ¿Tienes los papeles con la redacción de los folletos? – le pregunté sonriendo, orando porque los tuviera, al mismo tiempo que me perdía en esos ojos, demonios, cálmate.<br>- Si, ya te los doy. – respondió y se levantó rápidamente de su silla, fue hasta su cubículo, tomo un sobre y me lo entregó. – Ten.  
>- ¡Gracias! – suspiré de alivio y le sonreí tan enormemente como podía.<br>- Vamos, Naruto. – suspiró mi padre casi en la salida del lugar, con sus brazos cruzados.  
>- Voy, papá – le dije volteándome hacia él. – Nos vemos luego, chicos. – me despedí de todos y muy rápidamente y sin que papá me viera miré a Sasuke una última vez, le guiñe un ojo y me fui, aunque pude ver cómo me sonreía de vuelta.<p>

Bajamos hasta el auto de papá y arrancamos hacia el restaurante donde sería la reunión. Estas situaciones siempre eran aburridas, era lo único que odiaba sobre ser el director, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo bueno son estos momentos en el auto con papá, siempre hablábamos de temas divertidos, o me contaba sobre cómo estaba mamá, o hablábamos sobre futbol, fuera lo que fuera siempre era divertido…pero hoy me preguntó algo distinto.  
>- Hijo… ¿Cómo le va al joven Sasuke? – me preguntó saliendo del estacionamiento.<br>- ¿Eh? – me había agarrado por sorpresa, solo esperaba no sonrojarme como hice aquella vez que papá le contó a mamá sobre Sasuke.  
>- ¿Cómo le va? ¿Se ha adaptado bien al equipo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, mirándome de a segundos.<br>- Pues sí, bastante bien. – le respondí, debía respirar y calmarme. – Le ha costado pero se lleva bien con todos, con Kakashi es un poco complicado, pero trabajan muy bien, con Sai se lleva muy bien, también con Hinata... – le contaba, no iba a tocar el tema de cómo se llevaba conmigo, solo esperaba que no me preguntara.  
>- ¿Y contigo? – me preguntó, cambiando su sonrisa, me miraba con diversión, sabía que esa pregunta iba a molestarme, ¿por qué tiene que ser así?<br>¡No, no, no, no te sonrojes, Naruto!…maldita sea.  
>- ¿Conmigo? – pregunté, evita sonreír, Naruto, debes evitar sonreír a toda costa o estás listo.<br>- Si, contigo. – dijo, sonriendo de la misma manera, esta conversación no era de las divertidas.  
>- Bueno, no pasamos tanto tiempo conociéndonos como lo hace con los otros del departamento porque yo estoy en la oficina pero…- mentí, mentí mil veces y soy pésimo para eso, mi sonrisa empezaba a mostrarse, papá de seguro iba a descubrirme antes de que pudiera defenderme. - …nos llevamos bastante bien también, al menos ya nos jugamos bromas, y eso y…- seguía hablando, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía qué decirle, pero lamentablemente ya estaba sonriendo más de lo que debía, y eso no era bueno.<br>- Naruto. – dijo de repente, callándome, gracias al cielo, pero él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no me gustaba. – No me mientas…- suspiró sonriendo, sin mirarme, y yo solo podía verlo, sonriendo nervioso y sonrojado, maldita sea, ¿Cuántas veces he maldecido ya? - ¿Cómo se llevan tú y Sasuke? – me preguntó de nuevo, sentía que me había descubierto, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
>- Mejor de lo que esperaba…– Le respondí, sin más. - ¿podemos dejarlo hasta ahí? – pregunté, sonriéndole, no quería revelarle mucho, no por ahora, no antes de que pudiéramos salir más.<br>Ahí volteó, me dio una enorme y divertida sonrisa y regresó su vista hacia la carretera.  
>- Está bien, me alegro. – dijo sonriendo, no sabía si querría seguir hablando de eso o no. – Pero una cosa más…- dijo de repente, ¿Cuándo terminaría mi tortura?<br>- ¿Qué…? – pregunté, asustado.  
>- ¿Es gay? – seguía sonriendo, ¿está mal querer golpear a tu propio padre?<br>- ¿No que lo dejaríamos ahí? - pregunté, sonrojado de nuevo, maldición, pero mi sonrisa insistía en no desaparecer.  
>- Es pura curiosidad, hijo. – rio mi padre, mirándome por un momento, y lamentablemente, llegábamos a una luz roja.<br>- Tú no eres curioso, papá…- bufé, el sólo rio.  
>- Cuando te concierne, si, lo soy. – me dijo riéndome, ojala la luz roja acabase pronto.<br>- A veces puedes ser una molestia, ¿lo sabías? – le dije frunciendo mi ceño.  
>- ¿Es gay? – me volvió a preguntar y yo solo volteé hacia la ventana cruzándome de brazos, así no podría ver la sonrisa que me estaba apareciendo en el rostro y ya sabía que no podía controlar.<br>- Si, es gay. – le dije sonriendo, y sin querer relamí mis labios, pero no me iba a atrever a mirarlo…sería mi ruina.  
>- ¡Entiendo!- dijo, sabía que sonreía, no necesitaba mirarlo para sentirlo en su voz. – Listo, no te preguntaré nada más, así estoy bien. – y por fin arrancamos.<br>- Gracias. - suspiré, pudiendo bajar la sonrisa, obviamente ya papá sospechaba algo, pero no parecía estar molesto…lo cual era excelente.

Y como prometió, no habló más del tema, no me mencionó nada sobre aquello, solo sonreía y me preguntaba del proyecto que íbamos a presentar, me habló de mamá, que pronto debería ir a cenar o almorzar con ellos, también me menciono de la próxima fiesta de navidad de la empresa, y me emocioné bastante por ello.

No quiero hablarles de la reunión, estuvo aburrida, aunque la comida estuvo bastante buena, comí un bistec que estaba para morirse, y como era gratis sabía aún más delicioso. Estuvimos un buen rato allí, los clientes hacían chistes malos a diestra y siniestra, el único con buen sentido del humor era papá, yo me atreví a no decir mucho, pero nos fue bastante bien, ya cuando eran las dos de la tarde estábamos de regreso a Konoha. Me despedí de mi padre mientras me bajaba en el ascensor, salude de nuevo a todos en el departamento, y lamentablemente Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado, así que entré directamente a la oficina, el lado bueno de todo esto es que él de hecho entro varias veces a mi oficina para darme papeles y preguntarme varias cosas, no les puedo explicar el tamaño de la sonrisa que me aparecía cada vez que lo veía entrar, mi corazón se me iba a la garganta, y cada vez que ya debía regresar afuera, mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte a la sola espera de que volviera.

Ya quería que fuera hora de cerrar…

Y cuando por fin llegó, salí de la oficina a despedirlos a todos y a agradecerles por el día de trabajo, Sasuke regresaba de la sala de descanso con Kakashi, que se marchaba igualmente. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces Sasuke y yo explicamos por qué nos quedábamos hasta tarde, la mayoría se alegraba de no tener que ser ellos, especialmente por ser lunes, pero otros, como Hinata y Sai nos deseaban suerte y nos agradecían el trabajo.

- Muchos odian quedarse hasta tarde…- suspiré luego de despedirme de Hinata.  
>- Especialmente Kiba, al parecer – dijo Sasuke, con mucha razón, apenas le dije a Kiba que esta vez no tendría que quedarse él a ayudarme suspiró aliviado exclamando "¡Gracias a dios no me tocó esa mierda a mí…!", típico de él.<br>- Si, antes de que llegaras tú se lo pedía a él casi siempre, me daba pena con Hinata ya que ella es solo medio tiempo, y él lo odiaba, cada vez que se lo pedía podía ver cómo una parte de él moría. – reí, eso solía divertirme mucho. – Me alegra tener a ti ahora. – le dije sonriendo, y aunque una parte de mí se refería a tenerlo como apoyo en el trabajo, otra parte de mi simplemente se alegraba de tener a Sasuke en mi vida.  
>El suspiró mientras se sentaba en su computadora para colocar un poco de información necesario en su pendrive.<br>- Vamos, entonces. – aplaudí dirigiéndome a la oficina, Sasuke me siguió.

Entramos ambos a la oficina, todo afuera estaba apagado y listo para cerrar, tomamos todos los papeles acumulados en el escritorio (que todos estaban destinados a este trabajo) y los ordenamos en la mesa extra que tengo en la oficina, colocamos igualmente mi laptop y dos tazas con café, y oré porque estos papeles no acabaran con nosotros.  
>- Bueno, empecemos…- dije, estirándome, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y comenzamos a trabajar.<p>

Desde ese momento en adelante, nos tomamos dos jarras de café en un plazo de sólo dos horas, había tanto papeleo que hacer que hasta Sasuke se confundía a veces, era una horrible combinación de papeles para el departamento de contaduría, como papeles sobre los proyectos y el rol de cada empleado para la mesa directiva, era demasiado trabajo para mí solo, y esto me tocaba siempre a final de año, y tan distraído como ustedes me conocen, tener ayuda siempre era bueno.

No hablamos mucho esas dos horas, al menos no sobre otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con este maldito papeleo, aunque estaba calmado, era muy cómodo trabajar con Sasuke, pero era desesperanzador no poder concentrarnos en otra cosa. Pero por suerte, gracias a eso, en esas dos horas estábamos a punto de terminar todo el trabajo, faltaban unas pocas cosas que eran fáciles de resolver, y ya podríamos relajarnos un poco, hablar boberías e incluso ir a comer…porque cabe destacar que nos estábamos muriendo de hambre a pesar de todos los dulces que sacamos de la máquina de la sala de descansos.

- Ah, mi espalda…- se quejó Sasuke tratando de estirarse.  
>- Ya casi terminamos, Sasuke…- le dije pasando mis manos por mi rostro, algo estresado también. – Solo falta una cosa, y ya. – Suspiré mientras tomaba ese último documento que quedaba en la mesa, y una idea vino a mi mente…- Luego si quieres te doy un masaje. – Le sonreí, si le dolía la espalda, yo sabía dar masajes, y honestamente…poder darle uno sonaba muy bien como para dejarlo pasar.<br>- ¿Masaje? – Me preguntó, sonrojado, wow.  
>- Mi abuela es doctora, y aprendió mucho de quiropráctica, así que me enseño a dar masajes. – le expliqué con una sonrisa, el me arqueó las cejas - ¿No confías en mí? – le pregunté, sonriéndole de lado, y eso hizo que se sonrojara más.<br>- Claro que sí. – me respondió, y casi sentía que era yo el que se sonrojaría.  
>- Perfecto, terminamos, te doy ese masaje y vamos por unas cervezas, necesito relajarme. – le dije estirando mis brazos, sonriéndole a más no poder, ahora sí se estaba poniendo interesante la noche.<br>- No suena nada mal. – me sonrió.

E increíblemente, sólo media hora después…

- ¡TERMINAMOS! – grité Naruto mientras dejaba ese último papel sobre la pila de sobres que había en mi escritorio.  
>- Por fin – suspiró Sasuke dejándose caer en la silla con pesadez, y allí escucho. - …maldita espalda. – suspiró, así que me acerqué, no podía olvidar darle ese masaje, así que me acerqué y coloqué mi rostro justo encima del suyo, casi se cae de la silla cuando abrió sus ojos y me vio allí. - ¿Te doy el masaje? – le pregunté sonriendo.<br>- Sí, claro. – me dijo, aplaudí y me separé para que pudiera levantarse.  
>- Entonces…mmm – dije, pensando un poco, dónde podría darle ese masaje, si estuviéramos en casa…– Lástima que no tengo mi cama de masajes acá, pero supongo que el piso de alfombra funcionará. – dije, era el mejor lugar, o al menos el más cómodo, por tener la alfombra, ¿o sería demasiado? – Si, lo siento, Sasuke, te debo uno con la cama de masajes. – reí, no veía otra manera si de verdad lo quería.<br>- ¿En el piso? – me preguntó.  
>- No puedo hacerte un buen masaje si estas allí sentado. – le dije, allí sentado no iba a poder hacer nada que de verdad aliviara su dolor, y honestamente…lo otro que me emocionaba un poco de esto era… – Ah y…- dije sonriendo, pero ligeramente sonrojado. - …voy a necesitar que te quites la camisa.<br>¡Toda su cara se había puesto roja! Cuando fuimos al onsen no estaba tan nervioso, pero claro, esto era un situación distinta, especialmente luego de ayer.  
>- ¿Disculpa? – me preguntó.<br>- Así es más fácil, pero si no quieres…- dije, encogiéndome de hombros, iba a ser una lástima si no accedía, aunque igual se lo iba a dar.  
>- Está bien, está bien. – dijo, aún sonrojado, y yo le sonreí.<br>- Eres gracioso, Sasuke. – suspiré.  
>Sasuke se levantó de la silla y vi cómo empezaba a quitarse la camisa, así que me acerque al calentador para calentar mis manos, no podía darle un masaje con lo casi congeladas que tenía las manos.<br>- ¿Listo? – le pregunté al voltear y ver que ya estaba dejando su camisa en el escritorio… ¿cómo podía tener un torso tan hermoso y no hacer ejercicio? Y su piel se veía tan suave…y ahí me pregunté, ¿podría yo con esto? Esperaba que sí.  
>- Sí.<br>- Acuéstate entonces y cruza tus brazos en frente para que apoyes tu cabeza ahí, ¿ok? – le dije mientras seguía calentando mis manos, me empezaba a poner nervioso, tocaría la piel de Sasuke por primera vez (créanme, tomadas de manos, tomarlo por la nuca para besarlo o cualquier otro roce mínimo no cuentan…esto es distinto), y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante aquello, pero quería hacerlo.  
>Sasuke se acostó como le había dicho, así que tomé el calentador, lo acerqué más hacía donde estaba y me senté al lado de Sasuke.<br>- Bien, Sasuke, relájate y déjame hacer mi magia – reí sonando mis dedos, estaba tan nervioso, pero tan emocionado.  
>- Presumido…- suspiró, y pude ver algo que parecía una sonrisa, desde donde estaba no podía ver bien su rostro, algo que no me gustaba mucho, pero qué le iba a hacer.<br>- Vas a retractarte de esas palabras cuando termine. – reí, e incluso yo me apené de haber dicho aquello en el momento que salió de mi boca, casi no podía recordar que lo que iba a hacer era solo un masaje…respira, Naruto, respira.

Respiré hondo, me controlé y coloqué mis manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke, y empecé simplemente a masajear los músculos de su cuello y hombros, junto con los omóplatos, que al parecer allí estaban casi todos los nudos, me relajé bastante, pero eso no me impidió sonreír, morder y relamer mis labios constantemente, su piel era perfecta, suave y uniforme, tenía que contenerme para no acercarme y besarla. Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke se relajó bastante rápido, solo tuve que pedirle que exhalara unas pocas veces, por lo que pude encontrar todos esos molestos nudos con facilidad, incluso podía escuchar a Sasuke suspirando de alivio cada vez que me deshacía de uno, yo solo podía reír, y al mismo tiempo mordía mi labio para evitar imaginarme cómo se escucharía si eso fuera un gemido, y me estaba volviendo loco…especialmente cuando había terminado con la parte superior de la espalda, calenté mis manos de nuevo, cambié entonces al medio y parte baja de su espalda. Y confieso, a pesar de no ser tan necesario, no me resistí y masajeé su cintura y su cadera junto con el coxis, y tomar su cintura en mis manos fue lo peor que pude haberme hecho, qué bueno que Sasuke no podía ver mi rostro mientras hacía esto, mi sonrisa no cabía en mi rostro y sentía que en mis labios se marcaban mis dientes por la fuerza con que los mordía. Ya pronto terminaría con el masaje, y me preocupada no poder parar, e incluso si paraba, me preocupaba tener algo más difícil de ocultar que las marcas en mis labios y mi enorme sonrisa, si saben a lo que refiero. Tocar de esa manera a Sasuke, aunque fuera solo un masaje, estaba probando ser demasiado para mí y mis cinco años sin encontrar tan atractivo a un hombre. Me preguntaba si en algún momento él consideraría hacerlo conmigo…le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara obviamente, pero nunca está de más preguntarse si en algún momento sucedería, yo esperaba que sí.

En ese momento, decidí parar pronto, si seguía pensando en cómo sería acostarme con él no iba a poder parar de tocarlo…  
>- Bueno, Sasuke, creo que estamos listos. – le dije mientras sacudía un poco más los músculos de arriba y de sus hombros, mientras escuchaba un gran suspiro…maldito hombre tan sexy, señor.<br>- ¿Ya? – me preguntó.  
>- Si, Sasuke, ya. – reí, relamiendo mis labios, estaba tan cerca de mi límite de auto control. – Pero de verdad, te debo uno como Dios manda, en la cama de masajes, con los aceites, un ambiente un poco más tibio y toda la cosa, eso sí que es relajante. – le dije sonriendo, él seguía acostado, y lo decía en serio, eso sería interesante intentarlo…quién sabe.<br>- ¿Hay un mejor masaje que este? – me preguntó, yo sorprendido, mientras él se levantaba y sentada frente a mí.  
>- Oh, Sasuke, créeme, lo hay. – le dije sonriéndole de lado, no solo refiriéndome a los masajes, obviamente.<br>- No te creo. – suspiró, sonriéndome de regreso, y estirando uno de sus hombros. – Increíble…ni un nudo. – dijo volteando hacia su hombro.  
>- ¿No te dije? – reí manteniendo mi sonrisa de lado, cruzándome de brazos.<br>- No te lo voy a negar, tenías razón.  
>Me volví a reír y me levanté.<br>- Bien, vamos por esas cervezas, muero de sed. – le dije mirándolo, "levántate rápido por favor", solo pude pensar.  
>- Si, vamos. – dijo levantándose, sin siquiera ir a buscar su camisa…así que aproveche, lo siento.<br>- Ah, pero antes…- dije, lo tomé por el hombro para volver a sentir esa piel y acercándome le di un beso rápido, no quería arriesgarme tanto. – Lo siento, estuve todo el día queriendo uno. – le dije separándome y soltando su hombro.  
>- Usuratonkachi. – dijo frunciendo su ceño, sonriendo… – Como si uno solo bastara. – Tomó mi nuca, se acercó antes de que pudiera decir algo más y me besó, y allí me perdieron, muchachos, no pude evitarlo, me apegué mucho más a él y lo abracé por la cintura mientras acariciaba su espalda, al mismo tiempo sentía como él acariciaba mi cabello, incluso lo jalaba un poco. Créanme, nadie te besa así (incluyendo que no tenía camisa aún) si no está considerando acostarse contigo, y lamentablemente yo me perdía cada vez más y más en ese beso, mis manos volvían a acariciar esa perfecta piel en su espalda, apretando y acercándome más, pero debía parar…si no paraba en ese momento, estaba listo.<br>- ¿En serio eres virgen, Sasuke? – le pregunté separándome, respirando hondo, agitado, temblando, estaba oficialmente y sin duda alguna…excitado por culpa de este Uchiha Sasuke y sus perfectos besos y su perfecta piel, hasta él seguramente ya me había descubierto.  
>- Por supuesto…- me respondió, extrañado.<br>- No parece…- reí negándole con la cabeza, en verdad no parecía, estaba jugando tanto como lo haría yo, y eso me estaba matando, incluso tuve que tragar grueso y seguir respirando hondo para calmarme. – Vamos por esas cervezas de una vez. – suspiré, miré sus labios rápidamente, lo besé y me separé por completo. – Vístete y vamos. – le dije tomando mi chaqueta y demás cosas.

Un roce más contra esa piel y hubiera sido capaz de…no sé, tumbarlo contra el escritorio si me hubiera dejado, respiraba hondo y pausado mientras me ponía las cosas de invierno y apagaba mi computadora.

Sasuke se vistió, se colocó todo lo de invierno igualmente, apagamos todo y bajamos para que el guardia de turno nos abriera y pudiéramos irnos. Nos montamos en mi auto y arrancamos, por alguna razón ninguno de los dos decía nada, eso era normal en Sasuke…pero yo no encontraba ni una palabra que decir que no fuera "¿Y si tomamos las cervezas en mi apartamento?", y no podía decirle eso, sería demasiado ya.  
>- ¿Vamos a Ichiraku? – le pregunté saliendo, fue lo único que pude decir.<br>- Sí, claro.  
>- Perfecto. – respondí, coloqué un disco de NICO y me concentré en relajarme.<p>

Al llegar a Ichiraku ordenamos como unas dos o tres cervezas antes de pedir dos enormes tazones de ramen.  
>- ¡Qué delicia! – exclamé terminando mi plato, qué bueno era comer un buen ramen después del trabajo, y gracias al cielo esas cervezas nos habían relajado a ambos. - ¿Otra cerveza? – le pregunté, yo no quería otra porque iba a manejar, pero por si acaso…<br>- No, estoy bien. – me respondió.  
>Yo sólo reí, me estiré un poco y suspiré…<br>- Sasuke.  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- ¿No cruce ninguna línea ni nada al decirte que no parecías virgen, o si? – le pregunté sonriendo, pero con nervios, al igual que ayer, no quería que me malinterpretara.  
>- No, para nada. – Respondió, y que alivio… – Pero, ¿por qué lo dijiste? Te dije que no había salido con nadie antes… - tenía que preguntarme eso.<br>- Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no juegas como alguien virgen, yo no era así antes de Gaara. – le dije sonriendo, tapándome ligeramente la boca y negándole con la cabeza.  
>- ¿Te molesta? – me preguntó, sonriéndome provocativamente, y me sorprendí, borré mi sonrisa por unos segundos y volvió a aparecer mi sonrisa de lado, al parecer estábamos jugando de nuevo.<br>- Todo lo contrario, Sasuke. – le dije apoyando mi barbilla sobre mis manos.  
>Sasuke se sonrojó…<br>- Usuratonkachi…- suspiró bajando la vista hacia su plato, más sonrojado aún, y por primera vez, no quise molestarlo.  
>- Si, en verdad lo soy…- reí apoyándome más sobre mis manos. Era en verdad un idiota…<p>

Sasuke terminó de comer, pagamos, bueno…Sasuke me convenció de pagar él esta vez, así que lo dejé, considerando esta como una cita improvisada.

- ¿Te llevo, no? – le pregunto mientras entrabamos al carro.  
>- Por favor.<p>

¡Gracias al cielo el regreso fue más relajado! Quizás gracias a las cervezas…pero hasta yo estaba calmado. Hablamos sobre ir alguna vez a un concierto de NICO, y que al parecer habría uno no muy lejos de estas fechas, también hablamos sobre los planes de este fin de semana, estuvo bastante entretenido, tanto que casi no me doy cuenta cuando estuve cerca del edificio de Sasuke.

- Bien, Sasuke, nos vemos mañana. – le dije mientras estacionaba adentro de la residencia.  
>- Nos vemos mañana, Naruto. – me respondió mientras abría la puerta del auto.<br>- Gracias de nuevo por quedarte. – reí agradeciéndole, no solo por cómo había terminado todo, si no porque nunca hubiera podido hacer todo ese trabajo sin él.  
>- Gracias por el masaje. – dijo sonriendo.<br>- No, Sasuke, gracias a ti. – reí negando con la cabeza, guiñándole un ojo.  
>Él sólo suspiró y estuvo a punto de salir del carro cuando no me pude contener en llamarlo de nuevo.<br>- ¡Oye! – lo llamé, él volteó extrañado. - ¿No me das un beso? – le pregunté sonriendo.  
>- Idiota…- suspiró, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y nos besamos…cómo me encantan, no te vayas…– Hasta mañana. – me dijo separándose.<br>- Nos vemos. – le respondí regresando acomodándome yo mismo en mí asiento.

Apenas Sasuke cerró la puerta arranqué mientras veía como el subía las escaleras hacía su apartamento. Seguí escuchando el disco de NICO mientras iba de camino al mío, pensando en lo que había pasado hacía solamente una hora, apenas podía creer lo agitado que me había puesto Sasuke, no me extraña, pero solamente con un masaje (y uno improvisado, cabe destacar) estaba delirando y al borde de perder la cabeza, y lo peor era que con solamente recordar cómo se sentía la piel de Sasuke bajo mis manos me hacía temblar.

Intenté distraerme hasta que llegara a casa, increíblemente lo logré, subí, me quedé en mis boxers y me lancé boca abajo a la cama, apoyándome de una vez en mi almohada. ¿Qué estaría pensando Sasuke ahora? ¿Qué tanto más podría controlarme yo ahora? No es que sería capaz de lanzármele en cualquier momento y pues…pero entiendan un poco, tengo años sin tener a alguien en mi vida, y menos algo tan fuerte, y esto me golpeó muy de repente, que llevo meses interesado en él, por supuesto, pero desde que me aceptó la cita pienso más en él, y cada segundo aumentaba, no podía detenerlo. No quiero parecer un desesperado tampoco, pero es primera vez que me enamoro tan rápido…

¿Enamorarme? Si ahora si podía llamarlo así, recuerdo perfectamente haber sentido esto cuando estuve con Gaara, nunca tan de repente ni así de fuerte, pero así se sentía…

No sé si Sasuke se sentirá igual, sé que le gusto, y mucho al parecer…pero de gustarle a estar enamorado de mí son dos cosas distintas, no quiero apresurarme, pero esperaba que las prontas citas me dieran las pistas que necesitaba. Tendría que rezarle a quién sabe qué Dios para tener la paciencia que normalmente no tengo, pero tendría que hacerlo, no me quedaba de otra…aunque como muchas cosas dentro de un enamoramiento, es más fácil decir algo que hacerlo, así que…

¡Por favor denme fuerzas para no brincarle encima, Dioses, por favor!

Grité dentro de mi cabeza mientras hundía a cabeza en la almohada…el recuerdo de esa piel tan perfecta regresaba a mi mente y no podía quitármela, mis manos masajeando la espalda baja de Sasuke, sintiendo su cintura, su cadera, los firmes músculos en sus hombros…

Sin querer empecé a morder mi labio inferior, cálmate Naruto, debes dormir ya, es tarde, cálmate. Así que me di una fuerte cachetada y me levanté, pero al intentarlo me di cuenta de lo que no me dejaba calmarme…

- Maldita sea, Sasuke…- maldije bajando la vista hacia mi entrepierna, pasé una mano por mi cabello, suspiré y decidí tomar una ducha rápida para deshacerme de aquello para poder dormir en paz.

…y como me lo esperaba, les confieso, no me costó acabar en lo más mínimo, con pensar en su piel fue suficiente ¿Cómo es esto posible? Maldito y perfecto Uchiha.

- Si no fueras tan tentador esto no pasaría…- suspiré ya regresando de la ducha, apagué la luz de mi habitación y me volví a lanzar en la cama, un poco nervioso al pensar en la próxima vez que tuviéramos una cita, emocionado, pero algo ansioso. Supongo que mi paciencia dependerá completamente de él de ahora en adelante, sólo queda ver cuánto dura…

Por un momento reí al pensar que él podría estar tan desesperado como yo, pero bufé al instante, y me dormí al fin con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
